Je t'aimes, je crois
by rgauthier
Summary: Et si Bella n'avait jamais sautée? Cette histoire commence vers la fin de 'tentation'. Elle donne finalement sa chance à Jacob. Qui est Cole et qu'est-ce qu'il fait à Forks? Cette histoire est une traduction de Live720.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est de Live720. J'ai adorée son style d'écriture et j'espère que je vais pouvoir lui rendre justice avec ma traduction! Pour ceux et celles (probablement plus elle que lui mais bon…) qui comprennent l'anglais, aller voir ses autres histoires, elles sont très bonne.**

**Ps : Pas d'inquiétudes, j'ai demandée sa permission avant de commencer ma traduction.**

**Pps : Je vais peut-être changer le 'rating' de l'histoire plus tard…**

_**If you ever read this Live720, thank you very much for letting me do this, and I hope I'll do a good job with your story.**_

J'ai regardée par-dessus le bord de la falaise, à travers la pluie qui s'écrasait contre mes joues. Les eaux étaient en colère, s'écrasants contre les rochers plus bas. Je pouvais voir qu'un orage plutôt mauvais soufflait vers nous et je pouvais sentir l'humidité dans l'air, je pouvais presque goûter l'eau salé. Pour quelque raison que ce soit la falaise ne me paraissait pas aussi haute qu'avant, quand Jacob et moi avions espionnés Sam et les autres sauter d'en haut. J'ai soupirée en pensant à tout ce qui avait changé depuis ce jour il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je me suis assise, laissant mes jambes se balancer dans le vide.

Les choses étaient tellement plus facile à ce moment, les jours avant que toute cette histoire de loup-garou n'arrive, quand Jacob était encore _mon Jacob _et non le Jacob fâché et sarcastique. Bien sûr, plus facile n'était pas vraiment le bon terme parce que rien n'est jamais facile pour moi, pas depuis qu'E----- Je me suis empêchée de ne serait-ce que penser son nom – depuis qu'_il _était partit. Penser à lui me donnait de nouveau de la difficulté à respirer. Le vide familier dans ma poitrine devenait inconfortable. Je me suis levée, serrant mes bras autour de mon corps – un mécanisme de protection – et ai réalisée que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour que Jacob arrive, s'il était pour arriver un jour. J'avais besoin d'entendre la voix angélique de nouveau.

J'ai jetée un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord et ai sentit la peur monter en moi à travers ma colonne à la soudaine réalisation de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. J'ai avalée difficilement, ai prit une grande respiration et ai fermée les yeux.

"_Non Bella._" Sa voix était claire et douce. Je me suis sentit relaxée en l'entendant. Je l'avais entendue plus tôt que ce que j'aurais crue. J'ai souris à moi-même en pensant à quel point ça devenait facile de l'entendre. J'ai pris un autre pas vers l'avant.

"_Bella, NON, c'est trop dangereux,_" sa voix grognait. Je voulais lui hurler après et lui dire que je n'avais plus aucune importance pour lui, parce que si j'étais importante pour lui il serait _ici_ avec moi en ce moment. Je savais que c'était inutile de lui hurler après et que d'une certaine manière ça ne ferait que me rendre plus folle que je l'étais déjà, alors je me suis retenue.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, ai jetée un coup d'œil à l'eau sombre et glacée sous moi, et un frisson m'a traversée le corps. Je pouvais déjà ressentir l'engourdissement de l'eau froide et la douleur que ça allait infliger à mon corps au moment oὺ j'allais briser la surface. J'ai avancée d'un dernier pas, me préparant à sauter. Je n'étais définitivement pas une plongeuse olympique mais je sentais que ça allait me venir naturellement. J'ai levée mes bras par-dessus ma tête et me suis balancée sur mes talons. Je voulais sauter à ce moment mais la peureuse en moi refusait de me laisser bouger. J'ai reculée un peu et ai laissée mes bras retomber à mes côtés à la place. Je devais encore accumuler un peu de courage pour faire ça.

"Bella!" Cette fois la voix familière n'est pas venue de mon ange, mais plutôt de mon meilleur ami. Ça m'a pratiquement fait sauter hors de ma peau et j'en ai presque perdue l'équilibre. Je me suis retournée pour lui faire face. Ses yeux étaient agrandis par l'horreur et il courait dans ma direction avec une vitesse que je n'aurais jamais crue possible si je n'avais jamais côtoyée des vampires.

"Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Mais qu'est-ce que tu pensais?!" Il me criait après, sa voix paniquée, quoique je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Est-ce que ce n'était pas ce que nous avions prévus de faire aujourd'hui? Sauter du haut de la falaise?

"Jake, calmes-toi. J'allais seulement commencer sans toi."

Avant de pouvoir réaliser ce qu'il se passait j'étais dans ses bras et il me serrait tellement fort contre lui que je pouvais à peine respirer. "Je-je pensais…," il marmonnait, sa voix une octave plus haut que d'habitude. Ses mains caressaient mes cheveux. "Oh Bella, s'il-te-plaît ne me fais plus jamais ça." Je pouvais entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et je savais que ce n'était pas à cause du sprint qu'il venait de faire.

Je ne l'avais jamais vue aussi terrifié avant et ça me faisait sentir coupable. Je n'aimais pas le voir ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu inquiet. Il s'est de moi juste assez pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était un peu trop près du mien pour mon confort. Son front était plissé en signe de concentration comme s'il essayait de lire dans mes pensées, essayant de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait faire pour m'aider à guérir de mon cœur brisé.

"Jacob je n'essayais pas de me suicider si c'est ce que tu croyais!" J'étais outragée par ma réalisation de ce qui avait emmené son horreur. Il ne pouvait quand même pas penser que je pouvais faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide et égoïste? Mais encore, je suppose que je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. _J'essayais _d'être insouciante pour entendre des voix dans ma tête.

"Eh bien, tu aurais pue tu tuer si tu avais sautée. Est-ce que tu n'as pas remarquée l'orage qui s'en vient et à quel point l'eau est trouble? Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer d'être un peu plus responsable?" Il me criait encore dessus comme si j'étais un enfant.

Je l'ai repoussé loin de moi et ai croisé mes bras sur ma poitrine avec colère. J'ai commencée à marcher pesamment vers le bas de la colline. S'il allait me traiter comme une enfant alors pourquoi ne pas agir en tant que tel?

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu aimes faire les choses avec responsabilité?" Je lui ai hurlé après, ne sonnant pas aussi frustrée que je l'étais vraiment.

Il m'a rejoint facilement avec une seule enjambée et mit sa main sur mon épaule, me retournant pour que je sois face à lui. "Depuis que je croyais que tu allais mourir. Tu sais que ma vie serait vraiment chiante sans ma partenaire de crimes." Il me sourit doucement, sa voix retournant à un ton neutre. C'était le sourire qui appartenait à mon Jacob. Le sourire qui me faisait sentir presque humaine de nouveau.

J'ai roulée les yeux mais j'ai finis par lui sourire en laissant tomber mes bras de chaque côté de mon corps.

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir fais peur."

"Ça va Bells, je _suppose_ que je vais te pardonner." Il leva sa main brune à ma joue et enleva des mèches de cheveux mouillés qui étaient collés à mon visage. C'était un geste qui mettait les limites de notre amitié un peu plus embrouillée que je ne préférais qu'elles soient. Ses fixaient intensément les miens et je pouvais y voir l'innocence de mon meilleur ami à l'intérieur. J'ai baissée les yeux et c'est comme si je remarquais son torse nu pour la première fois.

"Oh mon Dieu Jake, c'est gelé dehors. Retournons à la maison pour te trouver des vêtements."

Maintenant c'était son tour de rouler les yeux, mais il ne s'objecta pas. Il a prit ma main dans la sienne pendant que nous nous dirigions vers l'antiquité qui me servait de camion.

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur de sa maison, j'ai finis par réaliser à quel point j'avais froid. Mes dents claquaient et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de frissonner à l'intérieur de mes vêtements détrempés.

"Attends-moi, je vais aller te chercher des vêtements secs," Jacob m'a dit, se dirigeant déjà vers sa chambre.

Pendant une minute j'ai regardée autour de la petite maison, m'attendant presque à voir arriver Billy, même si je savais qu'il était encore aux funérailles d'Harry. Jacob revint en un instant avec des vêtements pour moi et quitta la pièce de nouveau pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Après avoir revêtue les vêtements chaud, au moins trois tailles trop grands pour moi, je me suis assise sur le sofa, appuyant ma tête sur les coussins et fermant les yeux. J'étais extrêmement fatiguée et les cliquetis constant de l'horloge accompagnés du bruit de la pluie sur le toit, étaient calmants.

Sans faire de bruit pour annoncer son retour, Jacob s'est assis à mes côtés et mit son bras autour de mes épaules, me rapprochant de lui. Je me suis automatiquement sentie réchauffée par son corps. Il était ma chaufferette à moi. J'ai jetée un coup d'œil à son visage. Il avait vraiment l'air horrible. Il avait des cercles sombres et gonflés sous les yeux et ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés. "Sans offense mais tu as l'air terrible."

"Le look chien-mouillé ne te vas pas très bien non plus," il a blagué, avec un sourire sarcastique.

"Je suis sérieuse," j'ai dit en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. "Peut-être que je devrais y aller ; tu as besoins de dormir."

"Non, restes, s'il-te-plaît," il m'a supplié en me serrant plus fort contre lui. "Je ne peux pas passer autant de temps que je le voudrais avec toi dernièrement, tu sais, avec toutes les patrouilles nécessaire ces temps-ci."

Je n'avais pas le goût d'argumenter avec lui, parce qu'honnêtement ça me manquait de passer du temps avec lui, aussi. Il bailla et reposa sa tête sur le dossier, fermant ses paupières et relâchant un peu son emprise sur moi.

Nous sommes restés assis en silence pendant quelques minutes. J'étais si confortable et au chaud et j'aimais la manière dont je me sentais avec ses bras autour de moi. C'était sécuritaire et familier, comme si le trou que j'avais en moi rapetissait. Ça n'a pas été long avant que je finisse par entendre ses ronflements en écho à travers la petite pièce.

Je me suis un peu éloignée de son bras pour pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à Jacob. Il avait l'air tellement innocent et en paix. Il n'avait certainement pas l'air du loup-garou capable de tant de haine envers la famille que j'avais crue être la mienne.

J'ai commencée à laisser mon esprit vagabonder, quelque chose que je ne faisais pas souvent, par peur de me mettre à penser à des choses que j'essayais intentionnellement d'oublier. Regarder Jacob maintenant faisait souffrir mon cœur. Je savais ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ; c'était évident dans la manière qu'il avait de me regarder. Comment est-ce que je pouvais encourager ce comportement quand je ne ressentais pas la même chose? Quel genre de personne – d'amie – est-ce que ça faisait de moi? En cet instant, j'en suis venue à la dure réalisation que je devais faire un choix. Je ne pouvais pas tout avoir. Je devais être soi ce que Jacob avait besoin et voulait que je sois, ou je devais lui dire adieu et lui permettre de continuer sa vie libre, sans que je puisse interférer. Je savais que j'étais incapable de prendre la seconde décision, alors qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Est-ce que je pouvais _appartenir_ à Jacob? Bien sûre que je l'aimais, mais c'était le même genre d'amour que je ressentais pour Charlie. Est-ce que ce genre d'amour serait assez?

J'ai regardée de nouveau sa visage tannée et soupira. J'ai enlevée des cheveux de ses yeux paisibles et reposés et j'ai sentit mon cœur s'enfoncé. J'étais brisée et il ne restait pas grand-chose de moi pour lui donner. Il méritait tellement quelque chose de mieux que moi. J'ai retenue les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de mes yeux avec la réalisation soudaine qu'il m'accepterait comme je suis en un instant, sans même y penser deux fois. Il serait patient et attendrait que je sois complètement recollée pour lui – si c'était possible. J'ai soudainement décidée que je pouvais essayer de faire ça, je pouvais rendre Jacob heureux, et pourquoi pas? C'était toujours si facile de seulement _être_ avec lui. Il pouvait m'appartenir, à moi et personne d'autre. Certainement, je pouvais échanger mon cœur absent pour une chance d'au moins vivre de nouveau. Je savais que ça serait égoïste de ma part mais je n'arriverais pas à survivre sans sa présence à mes côtés, et plus nous passions de temps ensemble, plus ça devenait difficile d'être seulement amis.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir lentement, comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, et je n'avais pas réalisée que j'étais encore légèrement au dessus de lui avec ma main sur sa joue. Il m'a regardé avec des yeux curieux pendant un moment et m'a sourit. Il a levé sa main vers son visage avant de la déposer sur ma main qui était déjà là et ferma les yeux comme s'il voulait profiter du moment. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux de nouveau.

"Jake je…" J'ai commencée tout en enlevant ma main de sa joue.

"Shh," Il m'a interrompu en mettant son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. "Tu n'as pas besoin de parler."

"Mais je – je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller," a été la seule chose que j'ai réussie à dire. Sans le dire nous pouvions tous les deux réaliser qu'il y avait un nouveau genre d'intimité entre nous. Une intimité que j'essayais d'éviter depuis tellement longtemps.

Il a ignoré ce que j'avais dis et son doigt commença à tracer mes lèvres. Je pouvais sentir que sa main tremblait, mais pas à cause de la colère comme si souvent dans le passé. J'ai figée. J'ai regardée dans ses yeux sombres, la manière qu'il avait de me regarder. Ses yeux fixaient les mien avec une telle intensité, j'étais très consciente de ce qui allait arriver si je ne regardais pas ailleurs à l'instant. Je ne pouvais pas me convaincre de bouger d'un pouce. Je savais que si je le rejetais maintenant ça allait le blesser encore plus que tout ce que j'avais pue lui faire jusqu'à maintenant. Je savais aussi que je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça. J'étais encore complètement indécise. Mon cœur appartenait encore à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui n'en voulait plus.

Sans décrocher son regard du miens, il a déposé ses mains de chaque côtés de mon visage. Il me questionnait du regard, peut-être pour s'assurer que je n'avais pas d'objections. J'étais encore figée, trop apeurée pour même respirer. J'étais certaine que quand il me regardait la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était de la tristesse et de la confusion. Il s'est quand même lentement penché vers moi, ne me quittant jamais du regard.

Quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes elles étaient douces et chaudes, en contraste avec le marbre glacé auquel je m'étais habitué. J'ai fermé les yeux, me concentrant pour ne pas ruiner le moment pour lui. Ses lèvres bougeaient avec précaution mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver en moi l'envie de l'embrasser en retour. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre contre ma poitrine. Jacob a du prendre ça de la mauvaise manière parce qu'il a commencé à m'embrasser avec plus d'intensité. Ses bras ont quittés mon visage et ont entourés ma taille, m'attirant pratiquement sur lui.

Je voulais désespérément ressentir quelque chose à ce moment, mais je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que le visage d'Edward et la manière dont j'avais l'impression d'être au paradis quand il m'embrassait comme seulement une personne en amour sait le faire. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas, parce qu'en fin de compte il ne m'aimait pas. J'ai sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues. Je n'avais même pas réalisée que j'avais commencée à pleurer.

Jacob a finalement du remarquer que je ne répondais pas à son baiser parce qu'il a éloigné ses lèvres des miennes et s'éloigna pour me regarder. Il avait le regard blessé au début, mais quand il a vu mes larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues son expression est devenue concernée.

"Bella…" il murmura, essuyant mes larmes. "Tu n'es pas prête pour ça?"

Il l'a demandé comme une question, même si nous savions tous les deux que c'était une affirmation. J'ai seulement secouée la tête et me suis mise à fixer mes genoux. Je détestais la personne que j'étais devenue.

"C'est encore lui, n'est-ce pas?" Il me demanda froidement.

"Ça va toujours être lui…" Je ne me suis pas permise de lever les yeux vers lui parce que je savais que la douleur qui se reflétait dans ses yeux allait me tuer.

Je pouvais sentir son corps trembler, cette fois probablement à cause de la colère, et possiblement de la frustration. Par contre après quelques minutes tendues, il s'est calmé et a tranquillement levé la main jusqu'à mon menton et l'a relevé pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

"Je t'aimes, Bella." Il a dit. Ses yeux étaient intenses et c'était évident qu'il pensait chaque mots qu'il venait de dire.

"Jacob…"

"Écoutes," il m'a interrompu, "Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu dises quelque chose en retour. Je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour moi. Je voulais seulement que tu saches que je t'aime vraiment et que je suis prêt à attendre pour toi, peu importe combien de temps ça pourrait prendre. Crois-le ou non, un jour ça va aller mieux pour toi Bells, je le vois de plus en plus à chaque jours, tes yeux changent et tu souris plus souvent. Un jour tu vas réaliser qu'il ne vaut pas toute la douleur que tu t'infliges et tu seras prête à passer à autre chose. Je voulais seulement que tu saches, je vais être là pour toi, pour t'aider à t'emmener jusqu'à ce jour."

Je suis restée silencieuse. Je ne savais pas comment répondre. Mon esprit avait de la difficulté à assimiler ce que Jacob venait de dire. Il avait l'air si vulnérable, je pouvais à peine le supporter. J'ai pris ses mains entre les miennes et les aient menées jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je les ais embrassés doucement avant de lui sourire.

"Je t'aimes aussi, Jacob." J'ai pris une pause, juste un moment parce que je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais aussi sincère qu'il l'était. "Mais pas comme toi tu m'aimes."

**Alors, comment c'était? J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire autant que moi! Plein de commentaires svp. Dites-moi ce que je devrais améliorer aussi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Juste à ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Jacob, par réflexe, sauta du canapé, me faisant tomber sur le sol avec un bruyant _bam_! Billy roula dans la petite maison et nous regarda Jacob et moi, visiblement surpris de me voir ici à cette heure, et sur le plancher, rien de moins.

"Bella," il dit simplement, me faisant un signe de tête. "Jacob tu peux relaxer maintenant, c'est seulement moi." Sa voix était plate et fatiguée et ses yeux étaient incroyablement tristes. On aurait qu'il venait de traverser l'agonie durant les dernières heures. Sachant que j'étais près de la vérité, j'ai décidée qu'il était temps que je retourne chez moi pour lui donner un peu d'intimité.

"Désolé de t'avoir jetée par terre Bells," Jake me dit en me regardant avec un air coupable. "Je suppose que j'ai été surpris. Je suis un peu à cran ces temps-ci."

"De toute évidence," j'ai dis en riant un peu. Je me suis lentement levée et me suis étirée, marchant vers oὺ Billy était assis.

"Je suis tellement désolée Billy. Comment va Mme. Clearwater?"

"Oh, elle ne va pas très bien pour l'instant. Elle essais d'être forte pour Seth et Leah, mais c'est dur pour eux." Il répondit d'une manière distante.

"Je n'arrive pas à imaginer à quel point ça doit être dur. J'espère que Charlie va bien, je ferais mieux de retourner chez moi pour qu'il ne soit pas seul," J'ai dis à Billy et Jacob, ce dernier marchant dans notre direction pour venir nous rejoindre.

"Ouais, il est tard. Je vais te raccompagner."

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais argumenté avec lui que j'étais parfaitement capable de conduire seule jusqu'à chez moi ; mais par contre être la cible d'une vampire folle m'a fait changer mes priorités dernièrement.

Après avoir salué Billy, Jacob et moi nous sommes dirigés vers mon camion et il a ouvert ma porte pour moi comme un gentleman. Après qu'il soit monté à l'intérieur et que nous ayons commencés à nous diriger vers la ville, les souvenirs des événements qui étaient arrivés plus tôt commençaient à rendre le silence entre nous un peu bizarre. J'ai regardée à travers la fenêtre, regardant les arbres passer rapidement pendant que nous nous rapprochions de ma maison. À cet instant, je voulais tellement posséder la capacité d'Edward à lire les pensées, juste pour savoir à quoi Jacob pensait. Mais encore, peut-être que je devrais être contente de ne pas savoir ce à quoi il pensait.

"Je suis désolée si je t'ai fais du mal, Jacob." J'ai laissée échapper éventuellement, pour briser le silence. Ma voix tremblait plus que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Il est resté silencieux, mais il a jeté un coup d'œil dans ma direction et sourit en prenant ma main dans la sienne. Ses yeux étaient allumés avec de l'excitation pure pendant qu'il me regardait, me faisant sentir légèrement inconfortable. Une seconde plus tard, il redirigea son regard vers la route.

"Je veux dire, ça n'a jamais été mon intention, tu comptes vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Ton bonheur est vraiment très important pour moi." J'ai continuée, essayant de dire tout ce qui pourrait lui faire comprendre exactement ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait un million de choses que je voulais qu'il sache mais que je n'avais pas de mots pour les décrire.

Silence.

"Allo? Je te parle, tu sais," J'ai dis, légèrement exaspérée.

"Je sais," Il m'a répondu, souriant comme toujours, ne quittant jamais la route des yeux.

"Une réponse serait appréciée alors. C'est normalement comment une conversation fonctionne." Je commençais à me sentir de plus en plus frustrée. C'était exactement dans son genre de tourner une situation sérieuse en blague.

Il a rit doucement avant de serrer ma main.

"C'est pas drôle." J'ai essayée de retirer ma main, sans succès comme d'habitude.

"Ok, ok, je suis désolé," Il a répondu en me jetant ou coup d'œil et en souriant largement. Je lui ai répondu par un froncement de sourcils. Il relâcha ma main pour pouvoir libérer la sienne et l'emmener sous mon menton. "Hé, allée Bells, souris un peu, j'étais seulement perdu dans mes pensées. Tu sais, en train de revivre les événements de la soirée. La plus belle soirée de ma vie."

"Mais comment est-ce que tu es capable de considérer ça une belle soirée?" Je lui ai demandé, en haussant les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas à tous les jours que j'ai la chance d'embrasser l'amour de ma vie," Il répliqua, plus sérieux maintenant, et redirigeant son regard vers la route.

J'ai sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Au lieu de répondre, j'ai crue que ce serait une meilleure idée de continuer à me taire et de concentrer toute mon énergie à regarder les arbres passer de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Nous sommes restés assis en silence jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai remarquée que nous étions devant ma maison seulement quand Jacob à coupé le moteur et qu'il a parlé de nouveau.

"Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?" Il demanda, sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

"Ça dépend de ce que c'est," j'ai répondue, anticipant un peu ce qu'il voulait savoir, espérant que j'aurais la bonne réponse.

"Eh bien, ça pourrait peut-être avec quelque chose à voir avec -tu sais- la personne dont tu n'aimes pas parler," il a dis, avec prudence. Il me connaissait si bien et avait compris rapidement que je n'aimais pas trop parler du vampire qui aurait toujours mon cœur.

J'ai sentis chaque muscle de mon corps se tendre. "Eh bien, dans ce cas non, tu ne peux pas."

Il soupira, "Ok, je suis désolé d'en avoir parlé. C'est juste qu'il y a tellement de choses que je ne comprendrai jamais."

"Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?" J'ai demandée tout en baissant mon regard pour voir que j'entourais mon corps de mes bras d'une manière protectrice, quelque chose que je n'avais pas réalisée que je faisais.

"Tu as dis que je ne pouvais pas demander."

"J'ai changée d'idée, je veux savoir. Qu'est-ce qui te trottes dans la tête?" J'ai levée les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il me regardait avec intensité, ses cheveux lui tombants un peu dans les yeux.

"Ehm…" il commença, mais après il a marqué une pause, peut-être pour essayer de choisir ses mots correctement. "Je veux seulement savoir ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas?"

La question m'a prise par surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait qui m'avait fais tomber en amour avec lui d'une manière si irresponsable?

"Je ne connais pas la réponse à ça," j'ai répondue pour commencer, et après une minute j'ai finis par murmurer, "Il a mon cœur."

C'était exactement la seule chose qu'Edward avait que Jacob n'avait pas – tout mon cœur et tout mon amour.

"Bella, comment est-ce que tu peux être si désespérément en amour avec quelqu'un qui t'as arraché le cœur avant de le déchiqueter, sans même regarder en arrière pour s'assurer que tu allais être correct? Comment peux-tu ne pas être en colère contre lui?"

"Je suis en colère contre lui, mais je l'aime trop pour que ça puisse changer les choses," j'ai criée avant de sentir les larmes sur mes joues ; c'était inévitable que je pleure à ce point. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pensée si librement à quand Edward était parti. C'était définitivement une grosse erreur, une que j'allais regretter.

"Awww, ne pleure pas Bells, s'il-te-plaît, je peux pas le supporter," il a dit en passant son bras autour de moi et m'attirant contre lui pour que ma tête repose sur sa poitrine, en mes larmes étaient de tremper son chandail. "Je suis désolé ; on va plus en parler." Il promenait doucement ses doigts dans mes cheveux mêlés.

"Je ne veux pas l'aimer. C'est toi que je veux aimer," j'ai réussie à dire, même si c'était à peine compréhensible. Je pleurais tellement fort que c'était devenu difficile de parler. Je sentais la douleur de nouveau, tout aussi forte que le jour oὺ _il_ était parti. En ce moment, il n'y a rien que je voulais plus que de détester tout et rien qui _lui_ était relié. Je m'accrochais à Jacob comme si ma vie en dépendait. "S'il-te-plaît Jacob…"

"S'il-te-plaît quoi?" Il y avait de la douleur dans sa voix. Est-ce qu'il était blessé parce que je parlais de mon amour pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui oὺ est-ce qu'il était blessé parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer ma peine?

"S'il-te-plaît ne me laisse pas tomber. J'ai besoin de toi," j'ai dis, levant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

"Oh Bella. Jamais je ne vais te laisser tomber. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça."

C'était silencieux maintenant ; les seuls sons qu'on entendait étaient moi qui reniflais de temps en temps et le vent qui soufflait à travers les feuilles des arbres. Pour la seconde fois cette nuit, Jacob essuyait les larmes sur mon visage. Après que j'ai arrêtée de pleurer, il a déposé ses lèvres sur mon front et l'embrassa doucement avant de me regarder et de sourire. Il avait le regard si concerné que ça m'a donné le goût de me remettre à pleurer parce que je ne le méritais pas, mais j'ai réussie à me retenir.

Jacob riait doucement tout en secouant la tête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Je lui ai demandé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

"Rien, c'est seulement toi," comme si c'était d'une évidence même. "Tu es si belle Isabella Swan, même quand tu es une loque, tu me coupes le souffle."

J'ai réussie à lui sourire, et ensuite avec les joues complètement rouge, "Merci, je suppose?" Il vient tout juste de me traiter de loque après tout. Je riais du demi-compliment dans ma tête parce que je n'avais pas l'énergie de le faire pour de vrai.

"Eh bien, Charlie va commencer à se demander ce qui te prends autant de temps s'il a vu ton camion arriver," Jacob a dit tout en se décollant de moi pour pouvoir descendre du camion. Une fois sortie il m'a tendu la main pour m'aider à sortir à mon tour et marcher avec moi jusqu'à la porte.

"Je vais tout de suite partir chez moi pour me préparer à ma patrouille. Sam est probablement fatigué à cette heure et va probablement vouloir aller voir si les Clearwater vont bien."

"Ok, merci pour avoir supporté mes crises de larmes ce soir. Je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu vas me voir je vais pas verser une larme," j'ai répondue, tout en espérant que c'était une promesse que j'allais réussir à tenir.

"N'importe quand. C'est un sal travail mais quelqu'un doit le faire," il a blagué. J'étais contente que nous soyons de retour à ça.

Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a embrassé sur la joue. "Bonne nuit Bells."

"Bye." J'ai répliquée, redoutant soudainement la solitude qui allait me torturer dès qu'il allait quitter mon champ de vision.

Je l'ai regardé marcher lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint la sécurité de la forêt, et à ce moment je savais qu'il était déjà transformé pour sa patrouille. J'ai réussie à rentrer à l'intérieure, Charlie était endormi dans son fauteuil, et à monter les escaliers jusque dans ma chambre avant de craquer de nouveau. Sans Jacob à mes côtés, je n'y arriverais jamais.

**Alors, mieux ou pire que le premier chapitre? Plein de commentaires s.v.p.!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai plissée les yeux à la lumière qui passait par ma fenêtre, complètement choquée d'avoir réussie à dormir une nuit complète sans me réveiller, et sans cauchemar. Je croyais qu'après avoir brisée autant de mes règles hier, j'aurais littéralement dégustée. Je me suis assise lentement en baillant, et j'ai jetée un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge sur mon bureau – 10:30 a.m.

J'ai sautée en bas de mon lit, me trouvant idiote d'avoir dormie aussi tard. Je l'ai rationalisé dans ma tête tout en courant en bas – arrivant à la décision que de m'endormir d'épuisement après avoir pleurer aussi longtemps expliquait le fait que je n'ai jamais entendue mon alarme. Quand j'ai finalement atteint la cuisine j'ai ralentie ma démarche, ne voulant pas faire peur à Charlie, me rappelant qu'il avait prit une journée de congé aujourd'hui à cause de l'enterrement de Harry.

"Bon matin Bella." Il m'a salué, payant à peine attention à mon arrivée. Il avait le nez plongé dans le journal et il avait l'air d'être en train de remplir un mots-croisés. _Depuis quand est-ce que Charlie fait ces trucs-là?_

"Salut papa," je lui ai simplement répondu, me dirigeant déjà vers le téléphone.

"Jacob a appelé plus tôt ce matin," il m'a informé, apparemment assez attentif pour voir oὺ je me dirigeais et pourquoi.

"Quoi?! Papa, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas réveillé?" J'ai presque criée, m'arrêtant à mi-chemin du téléphone, incapable de garder mon timbre de voix à un niveau neutre. J'étais déjà fâchée de m'être réveillée tard parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être capable de pouvoir parler à Jacob avant qu'il s'en aille patrouiller pour la journée, mais maintenant j'étais plus en colère à Charlie parce qu'il ne m'avait pas réveillée. Et s'il était déjà parti pour la journée? Et si je n'arrivais pas à lui parler – entendre sa voix – avant qu'il ne revienne à la maison ce soir? Je frissonnais juste à l'idée.

"Whoa, je suis désolé ; je ne croyais pas que c'était urgent. Depuis quand est-ce que tu veux que je te réveille pour un coup de fil?"

"Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?" Je lui ai demandé gentiment, me sentant déjà coupable pour lui être tombée dessus comme ça, surtout considérant les durs journées qu'il vient d'endurer.

"Il m'a seulement dit de te dire qu'il avait appelé, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Est-ce que tout va bien?" J'avais maintenant son attention. Complète et totale.

"Non, non, tout va bien ; j'avais vraiment besoin de lui parler c'est tout."

Charlie haussa les épaules et retourna à son journal, pendant que j'attrapais le téléphone et composait le numéro de téléphone des Black.

"Hello?" La voix que j'avais besoin d'entendre résonna dans le récepteur. J'ai sentis mon estomac se remplir de papillons en l'entendant, une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais définitivement _pas_.

"Jacob?"

"Salut Bells, comment ça va ce matin?" Il avait heureux, de bonne humeur.

"Bien, maintenant que je te parle." Jai parlée avant même de penser à ce que je disais. C'était définitivement la vérité, mais est-ce que je voulais vraiment lui donner de faux espoirs comme ça?

Il a rit un peu, "Le sentiment est mutuel. Alors écoutes, je pensais que vu que j'en ai déjà fait assez pour ruiner tes vacances de printemps, tu méritais de t'amuser aujourd'hui. J'ai une journée de congé pour pouvoir passer du temps avec toi, tu sais – faire quelque chose d'amusant plutôt que de passer la journée enfermés chez moi."

J'ai sentis mon cœur se mettre à flotter dans ma poitrine à l'idée de passer la journée avec Jacob. "Ça a l'air merveilleux. Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête? On as déjà épuisés toutes nos options de sports extrême, à moins que tu veuilles aller faire de l'escalade."

Charlie m'a regardé avec un sourcil arqué. Oops. J'ai oubliée qu'il écoutait. J'ai juste ignorée son regard pour le moment.

"Eh bien, j'ai quelque chose en tête que je crois que tu vas aimer ; du moins j'espère."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Je passais déjà en revue différentes possibilités dans ma tête. _Du surf? Du deltaplane?_

"Un piquenique," il a répondu, sa voix pleine d'excitation pure et d'enthousiasme.

"Un piquenique? À l'extérieure?" Je lui ai demandé avec hésitation. "Et oὺ est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ça?"

Charlie riait, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, de toute évidence encore en train d'écouter notre conversation. Je lui ai juste envoyé un regard frustré. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas se mêler de ses affaires?_

"J'ai un endroit en tête. Je vais venir te chercher bientôt," il a répliqué, ramenant mon attention à notre conversation. "Oh et Bella, tu vas vouloir t'habiller chaudement. Il fait un peu froid dehors."

Avant que j'ai eue la chance de placer un mot, la ligne avait coupée.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deux heures plus tard, Jacob et moi étions assis sur une large couverture à côté d'un petit lac juste à l'extérieure de la maison de Sam et Emily. J'ignorais qu'ils avaient une si belle cour-arrière et je mentirais si je disais que je ne trouvais pas ça bizarre de faire un piquenique ici avec Jacob. Jacob un panier remplis de fruits frais et de sandwich et était présentement en train de sortir la nourriture du panier et de la placer sur la couverture entre nous.

"Beurre d'arachides et confiture?" Je lui ai demandée en haussant les sourcils après avoir pris une bouchée de mon sandwich. "Très classique."

"Exactement," il a répliqué, souriant, "Directement de la cuisine gourmet des Black."

"Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée," je l'ai agacé, pliant mes jambes sous moi pour m'asseoir en indien. "Juste la bonne quantité de beurre d'arachides. Définitivement pas trop de confiture."

"Les meilleurs sandwich que La Push a à offrir," il a dit juste avant de prendre une bouchée de son propre sandwich. Je l'ai regardé dévorer son sandwich en quelques secondes, étirant déjà un bras pour en prendre un deuxième. _Typique Jacob – tout en train de manger comme un cochon._

Nous sommes tous les deux restés dans un silence confortable, profitant de la brise légère qui soufflait de temps en temps – l'air frais me rappelant de notre position nordique sur la carte des États-Unis. J'ai regardé mon meilleur ami avec prudence pendant que ses cheveux étaient soufflés par le vent, mettant l'emphase sur ses yeux profond qui ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la bonne humeur pour l'instant. Je lui ai souris tout en attrapant une fraise fraîche dans un plat. J'en ai pris une bouchée et ai sentis le jus couler sur ma lèvre. Je l'ai léché et ai ensuite essuyé ce qui restait avec mon doigt. Je n'avais même pas réalisée que j'avais une audience avant d'avoir jetée un coup d'œil à Jacob – mes yeux se fixant instantanément au siens. Il regardait mes actions avec intensité et un air d'amusement sur le visage.

"Quoi?" J'ai demandée, me sentant soudainement légèrement embarrassée.

"Bonne fraise?" Il m'a demandé, un sourire en coin.

"Prêtes attention à ta propre façon de manger et laisse-moi tranquille," j'ai répliquée, essayant d'avoir l'air fâchée même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire – son attitude positive était contagieuse.

Nous avons continués à manger des fraises, boire du soda, nous rappeler des histoires de notre passé avant que Jake ne devienne silencieux et dirige son regard vers la couverture – traçant les motifs du bout des doigts. Je pouvais le changement immédiat dans son attitude, c'était évident que quelque chose le dérangeait.

"Hé," je lui ai dit doucement, me mettant sur mes genoux et m'avançant plus près de lui, "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Je me suis assise directement devant lui juste au moment oὺ il levait les yeux pour rencontrer mon regard inquiet. Il m'a sourit légèrement, mais je pouvais dire que c'était forcé. Il m'a prit la main, frottant ses doigts contre les miens. Je me suis retenue d'éloigner ma main par peur de blesser ses sentiments, même si c'était évident que ces gestes intimes devenaient de plus en plus fréquents. Je savais bien de quoi nous avions l'air pour quelqu'un qui ne nous connaissaient pas – toujours ensemble et marchant en se tenant la main. Encore pire, je savais à quel point Jacob souhaitait que ça soit vrai. Chaque petites choses que je faisait et chaque jour qui passait, je le faisais marcher encore et encore.

"Est-ce que tu t'amuses?" Il m'a demandé, me sortant de mes contemplations et ne répondant pas à ma question.

"Oui, bien sûre." J'ai répondue en jetant un coup d'œil autour de la cour complètement vide qui contenait seulement mon meilleur ami et moi, l'intimité du moment devenant plus qu'évidente.

"Bien. C'est mon but, tu sais," il a fait une pause, juste un moment, "Je veux dire, de te rendre heureuse. Je sais que je n'ai pas fait un très bon travail de ça ces derniers temps, mais je promet que ça va changer."

"Est-ce que tu plaisantes?" J'ai dit, étonnée qu'il puisse penser avoir été quelque chose d'autre qu'extraordinaire avec moi. "Tu es la seule chose dans ma vie qui me rend heureuse ces temps-ci."

"Eh bien, c'est juste que…" il a laissé traîner et a prit une grande inspiration tout en regardant le sol de nouveau. Il essayait d'éviter mon regard et il a prit mon autre main dans la sienne.

J'ai attendue qu'il veuille continuer et ai essayée de ne pas me concentrer sur la chaleur réconfortante que ses mains que procuraient. C'était toujours un douloureux rappel du contraste de température avec mon ex copain. Après un moment, il a levé les yeux et ses yeux troublés ont rencontrés les miens. Instantanément, j'ai commencée à m'inquiéter pour lui. Je détestais le voir comme ça.

"Jake, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" je lui ai demandé doucement, espérant que cette fois j'allais avoir un semblant de réponse de sa part.

"Je ne sais pas," il a commencé à dire, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux étaient troublés, et je ne voulais rien d'autre que de pouvoir être capable de lui enlever sa douleur. "Je suppose que c'est juste que les choses ont été si différentes ces derniers temps. Elles sont si compliqués maintenant. Je m'ennui du temps oὺ c'était juste nous deux avant que je me retrouve emmêlé dans toute cette histoire de loup-garou et de sangsue. Je m'ennui de l'ancien moi."

"Tu es toujours le même Jacob à mes yeux," je lui ai dit, essayant de la rassurer. "Je veux dire, ouais, les choses sont différentes maintenant. Mais peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Avant que tout ça n'arrive je devais te cacher le plus gros secret de toute ma vie. Maintenant j'ai l'impression que je peux te dire tout et n'importe quoi."

Je l'ai observé pendant que plein d'émotions différentes passaient sur son visage pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire.

"Ouais, tu dois avoir raison." Il a dit après un moment. Ses lèvres se sont tournés vers haut pour devenir un sourire qui a fait disparaître le trouble de son visage. "Merci Bells, tu sais toujours quoi dire pour me faire sentir mieux."

J'ai sentis mon cœur se calmer en entendant ses mots. _Je l'ai aidé. Je l'ai fais se sentir mieux. _Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser au niveau de satisfaction que je ressentais en pensant à ça. Peut-être que ça me réconfortait de savoir que même si ma vie était un désastre total, je pouvais quand même être responsable du bonheur de quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que je pouvais être responsable d'aider quelqu'un remettre sa vie sur les rails quand j'avais misérablement échouée pour moi-même.

Je me suis souris à moi-même et ai baissée pour découvrir qu'il ne restait qu'une seule fraise dans le plat avec mon nom écrit partout dessus. J'ai tendue la main pour l'attraper, et apparemment Jacob avait la même chose en tête, nos mains se rejoignant au milieu.

"Oh, je suis désolée, est-ce que tu voulais la dernière fraise?"

"Ouais, mais ça va," il a répliqué, souriant – il sourit tout le temps. "Tu peux l'avoir."

"Est-ce que tu es certain?" J'ai demandée, me sentant légèrement coupable. Je n'étais pas une personne égoïste – au moins avec la nourriture.

"Ouais, vas-y," il a répondu, m'observant de près.

J'ai haussée les épaules avant de tendre la main vers la fraise, mais sa main était plus rapide que la mienne. Il l'attrapa avant que je n'ai eu la chance de m'approcher – la balançant dans les airs pour m'agacer.

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais laisser tomber si facilement?" il a demandé, ses yeux brillants avec l'excitation de me tourmenter.

"Jacob Black," j'ai crachée, essayant de prétendre que j'étais fâchée, mais à peine capable de retenir mon rire. "Tu ferais mieux de me donner cette fraise tout de suite." J'ai mis mes mains sur mes hanches, comme si ça allait me rendre un peu plus intimidante.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire exactement si je n'obéis pas?" il m'a demandée, rapprochant la fraise de sa bouche, agissant comme s'il allait la manger.

Avant qu'il ait eu la chance d'anticiper ma réaction, je me suis jetée sur lui et ai essayée de lui prendre le fruit des mains. Il s'est débattu, levant ses bras au dessus de sa tête et hors de ma portée – utilisant encore sa grandeur à son avantage. Au lieu de réussir, j'ai sentis que je perdais mon centre de gravité tout en essayant encore de gagner – mon corps tombant vers lui. En un mouvement rapide il était fermement planté sur le dos avec étendue de tout mon long sur lui, la fraise tombant de sa main et roulant dans le gazon à côté de nous. Nous avons tous les deux regardé en direction du fruit maintenant immangeable avant d'éclater de rire.

Nous sommes tous les deux restés étendus à rire tellement fort que nous pouvions à peine respirer, avec des larmes qui coulaient de nos yeux comme deux enfants qui n'avaient aucuns soucis. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas ris comme ça et ça faisait tellement de bien.

Juste à ce moment je me suis rendue compte de la proximité du corps de Jacob avec le mien. Mon rire s'est arrêté et je me suis retrouvée à regarder dans une paire d'yeux sombre qui appartenait à la personne responsable de mon bonheur. Le rire de Jacob s'est aussi arrêté et son visage est devenu plus sérieux quand il s'est rendu compte du nouveau genre d'intimité entre nous. À ce moment, tout autour de moi est disparu et la seule chose dont j'étais consciente était la bouche de Jacob qui était à seulement quelques pouces de la mienne et la sensation de son cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine, contre la mienne. En ce moment, je ne voulais rien d'autre que de l'embrasser. Avant même que je sache ce qu'il se passait, je baissais lentement ma tête vers la sienne, et fermait les yeux, anticipant la chaleur que ses lèvres procureraient au miennes. Cette fois il n'y avait pas de confusion de ma part.

Par contre, la chaleur n'est jamais arrivée parce que la seconde suivante, je roulais sur le dos, me retrouvant sous Jacob qui était accroupis de manière protective. La douceur de son visage était remplacée par de la pure colère et son corps en entier s'est mit à trembler.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" J'ai demandée, même si au plus profond de moi je connaissais déjà la réponse.

"Vampire."

**Alors? Pire ou meilleur? Est-ce que ma grammaire s'est améliorée?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Vampire," il a sifflé entre ses dents.

Le mot s'est propagé dans mon corps et m'a serré le cœur, me coupant le souffle.

"Victoria…" J'ai murmurée pendant qu'un frisson me parcourait la colonne. Le moment intime d'il y a à peine une minute entre Jacob et moi était maintenant disparu. Jacob leva le nez en l'air et a prit une grande inspiration. Il s'est lentement levé avant de se retourner, dos à moi, cherchant de toute évidence le coupable.

"Non," il a répondu, durement. "Ce n'est pas Victoria que je sent."

"Alors qu…" J'ai commencée à demander, confuse, mais quelque chose m'a arrêté avant que je puisse finir ma phrase. C'était une pensée soudaine qui m'avait traversée l'esprit, un espoir impossible qui m'a emplit l'esprit. Si ce n'était pas Victoria alors qui est-ce que ça pouvait être? Est-ce que ça pouvait être ça? Est-ce qu'_il_ était revenu pour moi? Je n'osais toujours pas penser son nom.

Jacob se retourna vers moi quand je me suis finalement mise debout. Il me fixait avec intensité, attendant que je finisse ce que j'avais commencée à dire. Son expression était blessée quand il a vu l'espoir qu'affichait mon visage.

"Edward," il a dit froidement, "C'est ça que tu espères, exact?"

Je détestais qu'il puisse me lire comme un livre ouvert. J'ai baissée mon regard vers le sol quand son nom a fait échos dans ma tête. _Edward_. J'étais embarrassée juste en pensant à la possibilité. Il ne m'aimait pas ; bien sûr que ce n'était pas lui. Il ne reviendrait jamais. Pour éviter de répondre à sa question je me suis penchée et j'ai commencée à ramasser les restants du pique-nique.

"Ce n'est pas lui," J'ai dit, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. "Il n'a pas de raisons de revenir à Forks."

J'ai attendue que le trou dans ma poitrine apparaisse, mais étrangement ça ne s'est pas produit. Je me sentais encore presque normal. Je me sentais encore comme je me sentais d'habitude quand j'étais avec Jacob. C'était un énorme pas dans la bonne direction mais je savais que j'avais encore beaucoup de chemin à faire.

"C'est exact Bella. Il ne reviendra jamais. Du moins, il est mieux de ne pas revenir s'il sait ce qui est bon pour lui." Jacob cracha cruellement, tout en m'aidant à nettoyer avant de prendre le panier.

Ses mots, même si je savais qu'ils étaient vrais, me perçaient le cœur. Le manque de sensibilité de Jacob envers mes sentiments faisait mal et je me suis retrouvée à le regarder méchamment. J'étais trop en colère pour répondre, alors je l'ai seulement poussé pour me diriger vers la maison d'Emily avec les mains fermées en poing à mes côtés. J'étais tellement fatiguée de la haine de Jacob envers Edward, même si je savais qu'Edward le méritait à 100%.

"Bells, attends…" Jacob me supplia. Il me rattrapa facilement en quelques secondes et commença à marcher à mes côtés, essayant de me faire regarder dans sa direction. J'ai refusée de flancher même si c'était presque impossible de rester fâchée contre lui.

"Je suis désolé," il m'a dit doucement, et je pouvais dire qu'il le pensait vraiment.

"Tu sais quoi," je lui ai dit, m'arrêtant soudainement. "On a pas le temps d'argumenter s'il y a une chance qu'un autre vampire meurtrier soit dans le coin."

Jacob a aussi fait halte. "T'as raison. Je suis vraiment désolé ; parfois je peux tellement être un idiot avec toi. Je souhaite seulement que tu ressentes pour moi ce que tu ressens pour Edward : la jalousie me fait devenir une personne laide. Il n'y a vraiment pas d'excuses pour ça."

"Ça va, je te pardonne," Je lui ai répondu tout en tendant la main pour lui prendre le panier des mains. "Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ce vampire?" Je lui ai demandé, après un moment, changeant rapidement de sujet. J'essayais toujours d'éviter une conversation qui pouvait concerner mes sentiments pour Jacob parce que je commençais à me demander quels étaient mes sentiments exactement.

"Mouais," Jacob a dit avant lever le nez en l'air de nouveau. "Eh bien je ne peux plus le sentir, alors peu importe qui c'était il a du s'enfuir. Je vais devoir parler avec les autres gars pour savoir s'ils ont vus quelque chose et pour leur faire savoir de rester sur leur garde. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas chez Emily en attendant? Je dois me _changer _pour communiquer avec les autres. Ça ne va pas être long."

J'ai suivie les instructions de Jacob et ai marchée jusqu'à la maison D'Emily, me sentant incroyablement vulnérable toute seule. J'ai frappée à la porte et pendant que j'attendais, je me suis retournée pour essayer de voir Jacob à travers les arbres. _Rien_. Il devait déjà être parti.

La porte s'est ouverte devant moi pour laisser apparaître Emily avec un tablier autour de la taille, comme la plupart du temps.

"Bella," Elle avait l'air heureuse de me voir. "Entres, entres." Elle m'a sourit en ouvrant grandement la porte. Je lui ai sourit en retour, essayant de ne pas fixer ses cicatrices pendant que j'entrais dans la petite, mais chaleureuse, maison. Son visage était un rappel constant d'à quel point les loups pouvaient vraiment être dangereux et, même si j'adorais Emily, je me sentais souvent un peu mal à l'aise avec elle.

"Bonjour Emily." J'ai dit, un peu trop formellement, jetant un coup d'œil à travers la maison vide qui sentait comme si quelque chose cuisait dans le four. Je n'étais pas vraiment surprise, et j'étais très soulagée de voir que Sam n'était pas là. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimée me retrouver seule avec eux parce que leur amour pour l'un l'autre était si évident que ça me rappelait des souvenirs auxquels je ne voulais pas penser.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici?" Emily me demanda gentiment pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à la table de la cuisine tout en me faisant signe de venir la rejoindre.

J'ai tout raconté à Emily et lui ai parlée du pique-nique et de l'odeur de vampire. Si elle était inquiète en entendant parler d'un vampire elle ne le montrait pas.

"Eh bien, il y a toujours des nouveaux vampires qui passent dans le secteur sans intentions de nous faire du mal. C'est quelque chose qui arrive tout le temps, mais je suppose, vu la situation avec Victoria, que les gars ne veulent prendre aucunes chances. Je suis certaine qu'on a pas à s'inquiéter,"

Je lui ai sourit, même si ce n'était pas sincère. Je suppose qu'il y avait encore une minuscule partie de moi qui espérait encore que ce soit Edward et non un stupide vampire nomade. _C'est vraiment un espoir inutile et impossible._

Emily et moi avons parlées pendant ce qui semble être des heures avant que Jacob et le reste de la bande ne s'engouffre à travers la porte d'entrée, riant et blaguant.

"Eh bien peut-être que si toi et ta copine n'étiez pas des poules mouillées alors ont auraient pas eus à passer la soirée à chasser un vampire qui ne pose aucunes menaces." Paul agaçait Jacob quand ils sont entrés dans la cuisine.

"Hé, je voulais juste garder Bella en sécurité, tu ne peux pas me blâmer pour ça," Jacob essayait d'avoir l'air offensé mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

"Awww, c'est siiii mignon," Paul a répondu, moqueur, en se laissant tomber dans une chaise.

Quand ils furent tous entrés dans la cuisine, Sam est automatiquement allé rejoindre Emily avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur la joue. Le reste des gars se sont pris des muffins aux bleuets qu'Emily avait sortis du four juste avant qu'ils arrivent. Jacob en a gobé un en quelques secondes et a ensuite marché derrière moi et posé ses mains sur mes épaules, me faisant un léger massage.

"Désolé Bells, ça a été plus long que ce que je croyais."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert?" Je lui ai demandé, me tournant dans ma chaise pour lui faire face. Je n'étais pas trop inquiète de ce qu'il allait me dire à cause de ce qu'Emily m'avait dit plus tôt.

"Eh bien on a cherchés tout le secteur. On a rien trouvés, alors peu importe qui c'était faisait probablement juste passer. Pas besoin de s'inquiéter," il m'a répondu en souriant.

"Bien." J'ai dis simplement avant de lui sourire en retour. Ça faisait du bien de savoir que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte.

Jacob a fait le tour de la cuisine du regard en observant tous les autres qui étaient absorbés dans leurs propres conversations, avant de tourner son attention vers moi.

"Si c'est ok avec toi, les gars parlaient de commander de la pizza et de rester ici encore un moment. On n'a pas eus l'occasion de juste relaxer ensemble depuis un bout de temps. Je sais que je t'ai promis de passer la journée avec _seulement_ toi, alors si tu veux partir on peut aussi faire ça."

"Nah, c'est bon pour la pizza. Ça ne me dérange pas de passer du temps ici," j'ai répliquée en réponse à mon estomac qui gargouillait. Ça faisait un moment que j'avais mangée quelque chose à part un muffin d'Emily.

J'ai vue le visage de Jacob s'éclairer, il aimait vraiment passer du temps avec ses amis et peu importe ce qui le rendait heureux me rendait heureuse. Je me suis levée pour permettre à Jacob de s'asseoir avec les gars et je suis allée rejoindre Emily près du lavabo. Elle lavait de la vaisselle alors j'ai attrapée un linge et j'ai commencée à essuyer.

"Tu sais Bella, ils sont comme une bande d'enfants," elle a dit en riant. Sam avait quitté Emily pour aller rejoindre les gars à la table. Ils étaient dans le processus de commander trois pizzas extra large avec plein de différentes garnitures que j'ignorais pouvaient être mit sur une pizza.

"Ouais, je commence à réaliser ça," j'ai répliquée, riant avec elle, "Je suis juste contente de voir Jacob heureux."

"Jacob est un bon gars. Il a la tête sur les épaules et il a l'ait de savoir exactement ce qu'il veut dans la vie. Ce n'est pas très commun chez quelqu'un de son âge." Emily m'a dit et nous avons toutes les deux jetée un coup d'œil par-dessus notre épaule pour regarder Jacob qui ignorait totalement que nous parlions de lui. Il jouait à roche, papier, ciseau avec Sam pour décider si la troisième pizza aurait des champignons ou non.

"Ouais, il est un très bon meilleur _ami_," j'ai dit en mettant l'emphase sur la partie _ami_. Je pouvais facilement voir ce qu'Emily essayait de faire. Tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir que Jacob gagne mon cœur.

"Bien sûr," Emily a dit, avec un sourire en coin. Elle avait finit la vaisselle et avait commencé à ranger ce que j'avais essuyée. J'ai juste ignorée ses sourires parce que j'avais finis par m'y habituer. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment la blâmer, parce que même moi je savais que Jacob et moi serions parfait ensemble. Ce n'était par contre pas si facile que ça. _Est-ce que ça l'était?_

Le reste de la soirée est passé rapidement. Je me rappelle la pizza qui est arrivée et pouvoir finalement satisfaire mon estomac. Je crois que Jacob a mangé presque une pizza entière à lui tout seul, mais j'aurais très facilement pue me tromper. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées, presque dans les vapes. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir l'idée de Jacob et moi – _ensemble _– hors de la tête. C'était comme si Emily avait plantée l'idée dans mon esprit et peu importe ce que je faisais, je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose. Et comme si je n'étais pas déjà assez confuse, je n'arrêtais pas de repenser au 'presque baisé'. Mon estomac se remplissait de papillons à la pensée de ce qui serait arrivé si nous n'avions pas étés interrompus.

Emily et moi étions debout devant le lavabo pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, lavant la vaisselle en silence. Je pensais encore une fois aux événements qui c'étaient passés plus tôt dans la journée quand j'étais tombée sur Jacob et que je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur mon visage, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Plus important encore, j'étais plongée dans le souvenir de l'intense désire que j'avais ressentis à ce moment de coller mes lèvres aux siennes. Mon rêvassement à finis par être interrompus quand j'ai sentis une paire de bras chaud autour de ma taille. La bouche de Jacob était juste à côté de mon oreille l'instant d'après, me donnant la chaire de poule.

"Tu veux partir d'ici?" Il m'a murmuré.

"Euh, ok." J'ai répondue, glissant immédiatement hors de ses bras et allant chercher mon manteau et mes chaussures. Ma tête commençait à tourner et j'ai ressentis la réaction physique familière que mon corps subissait en la présence de LA personne qui semblait avoir cet effet sur moi. Seulement cette fois, cette personne n'était pas Edward. Mes paumes étaient moites et j'ai avalée difficilement. Est-ce que Jacob avait été au courant de mes pensées ce soir? Est-ce que d'une manière ou d'une autre il savait que je n'arrivais pas à me le sortir de la tête? Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il me ferait ça à moi?

Jacob n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiété que je me sois presque lancée hors de ses bras et alla dire au revoir à tout les autres, qui planifiaient de le revoir dans moins d'une heure de toute façon. Apparemment ils voulaient faire un feu sur la plage, quelque chose que je devais avoir manquée pendant que j'étais dans ma transe.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" Il m'a demandé, dès que nous avons étés dehors et que nous marchions vers sa voiture.

"Oui, tout va bien, pourquoi?" J'ai répondue, un peu trop rapidement.

"T'as l'air d'être un peu dans la lune, c'est tout," il m'a dit, en m'ouvrant la porte.

"Je vais bien Jacob!" Je lui ai répondu, assez rude, avant de lui fermer la porte au visage.

Jacob est resté sur place pendant une minute, complètement surpris. Il a haussé les épaules et a fini par rejoindre son côté avant de monter dans la voiture. Nous sommes tout les deux restés silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez lui. Je me sentais coupable de lui avoir criée dessus, après tout ce n'était pas sa faute si j'étais si confuse par mes nouveaux sentiments pour lui, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le goût de lui parler de ça pour le moment. Je ne voulais pas dire – oὺ faire – quelque chose que je pourrais regretter.

**Enfin! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le long délai, j'ai commencée l'université et c'est pas mal de boulot! Enfin bref, j'espère que tout le monde a aimé. Prochain chapitre : feu sur la plage et……. AH! Comme si j'allais l'écrire. Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qui va se passer au prochain chapitre? Envoyées vos idées!**


	5. Chapter 5

Je regardais Jacob rire et blaguer avec Embry et Jared de l'autre côté de l'énorme feu. Ils étaient en train de faire une partie de bras-de-fer que Jacob était de toute évidence en train de dominer. Pas vraiment de surprise là, si on considère le fait qu'il était plus grand qu'eux et qu'il avait un bon dix ou vingt livres de muscle de plus en sa faveur. Mes yeux sont tranquillement descendus vers son torse parfaitement découpé. J'ai avalée difficilement et me suis arrêtée là pendant seulement une seconde avant de continuer vers son abdomen. Naturellement, tout les gars du clan (_Est-ce que c'est le bon terme? En anglais ils disent 'pack'._) avait l'habitude assez agaçante de se promener torse nu. Ça rendait à peu près toutes les filles du coin complètement folles, et en cette particulière nuit, ça avait exactement cet effet sur moi. Comment est-ce que j'avais pue être distraite au point de ne pas remarquer à quel point Jacob était attirant avant ce soir? J'ai rapidement regardée ailleurs, essayant de repousser le désir que je ressentais hors de ma tête.

J'ai regardé autour du feu pour me distraire. Sam et Emily étaient assis ensemble, Emily assise entre les jambes de son copain. Emily était en train de rire à quelque chose que Sam avait dit et lui frappa le bras. J'ai soupirée, souhaitant pouvoir un jour trouver le bonheur qu'ils partageaient. Par réflexe, mes yeux se sont redirigés vers Jacob, pour me rendre compte qu'il me regardait également. Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et je me suis sentis rougir, incertaine de pourquoi ça m'arrivait, et j'ai rapidement regardée ailleurs.

Après quelques secondes, j'ai regardée de nouveau dans sa direction pour me rendre compte que je pouvais le regarder sans me faire remarquer ; il était en train de parler à Seth. Seth devait avoir dit quelque chose de bien parce que Jacob était en train de sourire un sourire qui illuminait tout son visage. C'était le sourire qui appartenait à _mon Jacob_. Ces mots se répétaient dans ma tête en boucle. Il était _mon Jacob_.

Soudainement, le feu de camp et toutes les personnes autour de moi disparurent et il était le seul que j'arrivais à voir. Le temps avait ralentis pendant que je regardais secrètement Jacob. Je l'ai regardée étendre le bras pour doucement taper Seth dans le dos, l'assurant apparemment de quelque chose, peut-être le fait qu'il faisait vraiment partit de la bande? J'ai souris à moi-même, mais sans que je m'y attende mes pensées ont changées. _Maintenant je n'étais plus assise devant un feu de camp. À la place j'étais étendue sur Jacob qui lui était couché dans l'herbe à côté du petit lac derrière la maison de Sam et Emily. Nous nous fixions intensément. J'ai lentement descendue ma bouche sur la sienne et cette fois nous n'avons pas été interrompus. Il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille, me rapprochant encore plus de lui. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre presque aussi rapidement que le mien. Je me sentais parfaitement heureuse et je ne voulais pas que ça finisse._

"Bella? Hello? Y'a quelqu'un?" J'ai été ramenée à la réalité par la douce voix d'Emily. Elle agitait sa main devant mes yeux en essayant d'attirer mon attention.

"Eh? Oh, j'suis désolée… Ouais, hum… wow je suppose que je suis plus fatiguée que ce que je croyais." J'ai mentis, essayant de trouver la bonne chose à dire pour ne pas que je m'incrimine, moi et mes fantasmes. J'ai rapidement décrochée mon regard de Jacob pour rencontrer le regard suspicieux d'Emily.

C'était trop tard. Emily avait déjà suivit mon regard et était en train de regarder Jacob.

"Tu sais Bella, on ne peut pas contrôler avec qui on tombe en amour. C'et possible d'aimer deux personnes en même temps," elle m'a dit, en faisant un geste en direction de Sam. Sam était maintenant assis à côté de Leah, son amour avant Emily. Il avait un bras autour d'elle, plus dans un geste amical qu'autre chose. J'ai instantanément compris de quoi elle voulait parler.

"Juste parce que tu tombes de nouveau amoureuse ne rend pas ta relation précédente moins significative," elle ajouta.

J'ai regardée de nouveau vers Jacob. Il ne parlait plus à personne ; à la place il fixait le sable. Il avait les bras appuyés sur les genoux et il triturait ses pouces. Son front était plissé en signe de concentration. _À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait?_

"Je ne vais jamais arrêter d'aimer Edward." J'ai dit, seulement assez fort pour qu'Emily m'entende, ne quittant jamais Jacob du regard. Je n'étais pas complètement sûre pourquoi j'avais besoin qu'elle le sache.

"Sam ne va jamais cesser d'aimer Leah," elle m'a répliquée sans aucune once de jalousie dans la voix.

"Je ne sais pas si je peux -" J'ai pausée, essayant de trouver les bons mots. "Je veux dire – peut-être que je ne pourrais pas être capable de faire ça," J'ai murmurée, souhaitant désespérément que ça puisse être plus facile. _Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être aussi difficile?_

"Bella, cocotte, tu peux arrêter de trop penser à tout et te laisser ressentir les choses. Tes yeux sont si remplis d'amour pour lui que je pense que tu es la seule qui n'a pas encore réalisée ce que tu ressens vraiment," Emily m'a dit en riant légèrement.

Je regardais Jacob intensément et à ce moment j'ai sentis mon cœur battre plus rapidement pendant qu'une intense chaleur me remplissait le cœur.

"Je l'aime vraiment," j'ai finis par admettre, même si c'était à peine perceptible. _Je l'aime. Je l'aime. Je l'aime. _Je répétais ces mots dans ma tête encore et encore juste au moment oὺ Jacob levait son regard du sable pour rencontrer le mien. Je le fixais avec ma bouche légèrement ouverte et mes yeux grand ouverts sous le choque. Immédiatement son regard s'est remplis d'inquiétude et il s'est levé, traversant la courte distance qui nous séparaient en quelques secondes.

"Bella?" Il a demandé, légèrement paniqué. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

Il a jeté un coup d'œil à Emily qui a seulement haussée les épaules, et a retourné son regard vers moi.

"Jacob…je euh…" J'essayais de décider quoi dire. Je n'arrivais pas à rassembler mes pensée correctement après l'épiphanie que je venais de vivre.

"Bella était en train de me dire à quel point elle aimerait aller prendre une marche le long de la plage, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'accompagne pas Jacob?" Emily lui a demandé, me sauvant la mise.

"Très bien, ok." Jacob a répondu, la regardant avec suspicion. J'étais certaine qu'il savait que quelque chose sa passait mais il n'avait pas l'air intéressé à investiguer plus pour l'instant. "Viens Bells."

Il a tendu sa main vers moi. Je l'ai pris dans la mienne et me suis levée, laissant sa chaleur me réchauffer. Nous avons tous les deux envoyés la main à Emily avant de se mettre lentement à marcher le long de la plage en se tenant encore la main.

Une fois que nous avons étés assez loin des autres pour qu'ils ne nous entendent pas, Jacob n'a pas perdu de temps pour me questionner.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Bella? Tu n'es plus toi-même depuis qu'on est tombés plus tôt au lac et qu'on s'est presque-" il a commencé, mais s'est arrêté avant de dire LE mot qui était suspends en l'air entre nous depuis cet après-midi. Il était de toute évidence incertain de s'il pouvait reparler de ce sujet maintenant. Après un moment, il a soupiré. "S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi c'est quoi le problème pour que je puisse le régler."

Je n'ai rien dis pour commencer. Je n'étais pas encore prête à parler. Je ne me faisais pas assez confiance pour ouvrir la bouche, incertaine de ce que j'allais laisser échapper exactement.

"Jacob, s'il-te-plaît laisse-moi seulement une minute, ok?" Je lui ai demandé doucement, après un moment de silence inconfortable.

Il a simplement hoché la tête et a respecté ma demande. Nous avons continués à marcher en silence. Les seuls sons que nous pouvions entendre étaient les voix distantes autour du feu de camp et les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage.

_Je l'aime. _J'ai pensée. Dieu, c'est tellement vrai, et ce n'était définitivement plus le même amour que j'avais pour Charlie. Je _voulais_ Jacob. La vérité avait été sous mes yeux tout ce temps, et peut-être que je l'aurais réalisée plus tôt si je n'avais pas été si occupé à sur-analyser chaque choses que je faisais et à essayer de mémoriser chaque détail du visage d'Edward. _Oh Edward. _ J'ai pris une grande inspiration et ai fermée les yeux pendant que nous continuions à marcher, repoussant le nom d'Edward hors de mon esprit parce que rien n'allait ruiner ce moment. Je sentais les yeux de Jacob sur moi mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Je profitais du moment. J'étais en amour avec Jacob Black. _Mon Jacob. _Mon meilleur ami dans le monde. Je me sentais libre. _C'étais une sensation géniale._

Éventuellement, j'ai ouvert les yeux et me suis retournée pour regarder derrière nous pour réaliser que le feu de camp n'était plus qu'un petit point au loin. Ça faisait combien de temps que nous marchions? J'en avais aucune idée, même si c'était évident que ça faisait un bon moment, Jacob n'avais pas essayé de parler, respectant ma demande. Il était vraiment bon envers moi.

Je nous ais arrêtés après un petit moment. J'ai lâché sa main, me suis un peu éloignée de l'eau avant de me mettre à genoux dans le sable. Jacob – pauvre Jacob complètement confus – est venu se mettre à genoux devant moi. Il a prit mes mains dans les siennes, les enveloppants complètement. J'ai étudié don visage, essayant de trouver par oὺ commencé. Il avait l'air extrêmement inquiet.

"Bella?" Il a dit doucement. "Je suis désolé. Peu importe ce que j'ai fais, je suis tellement, tellement désolé." Sa voix tremblait et avait l'air désespérée. Ses yeux étaient paniqués.

"Jacob je-"

"Je promets de ne plus jamais pousser tes limites," il m'a interrompu, lâchant mes mains comme s'il capitulait. "Je vais plus te tenir les mains, oὺ te toucher, oὺ jouer avec tes cheveux, oὺ faire n'importe quelle chose que tu n'aime pas. Je promets. Mais s'il-te-plaît, _s'il-te-plaît _ne fais pas ça."

"Faire quoi?" J'ai demandée, complètement confuse, incertaine de quoi il pouvait bien parler.

"Rompre avec moi," il a répondu, dans un murmure, sa vois se brisant à la fin. Naturellement, nous ne sortions pas ensemble, mais je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire par ça. Ça commençait finalement à avoir du sens. Jacob pensait que j'agissais de cette manière parce que je ne voulais plus passer de temps avec lui.

Ses yeux étaient tellement remplis de douleur que je me suis presque mise à pleurer pour lui en pensant à ce qu'il devait ressentir. Quand je n'ai pas répondue tout de suite, simplement parce que j'étais tellement choquée qu'il s'était tellement trompé de scénario, il a baissé son regard sur le sable. J'aurais pue jurer qu'il pleurait.

Je n'avais pas les bons mots pour m'exprimer, alors j'ai décidée que mes actions allaient devoir parler pour moi. Tremblante, j'ai levée ma main droite et l'ai placée doucement sur l'estomac de Jacob, traçant doucement la ligne juste au dessus de ses jeans avec mon index. Jacob a levé les yeux vers moi, confus. Ne détournant jamais mon regard du sien j'ai lentement glissée ma main tremblante le long de son torse pour aller la déposer sur son cœur, qui battait tellement fort qu'il devait être sur le point d'éclater. J'ai avalée difficilement, nerveusement ; je n'avais jamais été très bonne à ce genre de choses.

"Je t'aime." J'ai finalement dit.

Je me suis assurée de le dire avec une certaine intensité qui allait garantir à Jacob que je ne parlais pas d'amitié. Le regard confus de Jacob a finis par en devenir un de compréhension, et finalement de choque complet. Avant qu'il puisse dire quelque chose, je me suis lentement levée sur mes genoux pour être un peu plus à son niveau et j'ai approchée mon visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Juste avant que nos lèvres se touchent, je me suis arrêtée mais ne me suis pas éloignée. Je pouvais sentir le corps de Jacob se raidir sous mes doigts avec l'anticipation ; je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

"Et je ne veux pas rompre avec toi," j'ai murmurée.

J'ai franchi l'espace qui nous séparait encore avant de finalement l'embrasser. Sa réponse a été parfaite. Jacob a laissé échapper un petit 'son' de surprise avant de perdre tout le contrôle qu'il avait. Il m'a embrassé avec plus de force, pendant que ses bras entouraient mon corps pour le coller avec force contre le sien. Il s'est assis et m'a tirée sur ses genoux et j'étais maintenant à califourchon sur lui. J'ai répondue en passant mes bras autour de son cou pour me cramponner à lui. Mon corps voulait être encore plus près de lui, si c'était possible. Ses mains ont glissés dans mon dos avant de se perdre dans mes cheveux. C'était comme si des mois et des mois de tensions entre nous s'échappaient enfin.

Après ce qui m'a semblé être une éternité de pur nirvana, je me suis éloignée légèrement de lui, à bout de souffle. Jacob me regardait, les yeux brillants.

"Bella…" il a soufflé. Sa bouche était sur mon cou, laissant une trainé de baisers le long de ma mâchoire. Ses mains ont glissés dans mon dos et jusqu'à mes bras. Je frissonnais sous ses doigts. Sa bouche a trouvée la mienne pour une seconde fois, et la avant même de m'en rendre compte j'étais sur le dos, étendue dans le sable avec lui juste au dessus de moi, retenant son poids avec ses bras pour ne pas m'écraser. Il m'a regardé avant de sourire.

"Tu viens juste de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète," il a dit, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il s'est penché pour me donner un léger baisé sur les lèvres avant de se déplacer de manière à être étendu à mes côtés, avec la tête appuyée contre son coude, m'observant.

Je lui ai souris chaudement. Il n'y avait pas de mots assez forts pour décrire comment je me sentais. J'avais été inquiète qu'embrasser Jacob aurait été une erreur que j'aurais pu regretter plus tard, mais seigneur, je n'aurais pas plus me tromper. C'était merveilleux et j'étais absolument certaine que c'étais ce que je voulais. Je me sentais de nouveau complète, quelque chose qui ne m'étais pas arrivée depuis qu'Edward était partit. _Edward. _Et voilà, mon stupide cerveau avait presque ruiné un moment parfait. J'ai froncée les sourcils et me suis rassise. Par réflexe Jacob a suivi et a soupiré.

"Mais ce n'étais pas aussi parfait pour toit que ce l'était pour moi?" Il m'a demandé, un peu de douleur dans la voix.

J'ai rapidement tournée ma tête dans sa direction pour le regarder, "Non! Non, non, non, non, Jacob." J'ai pratiquement criée, "C'étais plus que parfait pour moi. C'étais merveilleux."

"Vraiment?" Il a demandé, incertain.

"Oui, espèce d'idiot." J'ai répondue en me levant et époussetant le sable sur moi.

Jacob avait l'air heureux au point d'éclater. Il s'est rapidement levé d'oὺ il était, a passé ses bras autour de moi pour me lever, et a commencé à me faire tourner.

"Ok – je peux plus respirer," j'ai dit.

Il m'a déposé avant de me lâcher. "Je suis désolé, c'est juste que je suis tellement heureux. Je veux dire – wow Bella – je croyais que tu allais me dire que tu ne voulais plus jamais me voir, que tout ça c'étais trop. Jamais dans un million d'années je me serais attendu à ça," il a dit, avec extase.

"Eh bien, je _suppose_ que j'agissais de façon bizarre. Je m'excuse pour ça."

"Hé, pas besoin de t'excuser maintenant." Il a levé sa main jusqu'à mon visage pour déplacer des mèches de cheveux que j'avais devant les yeux.

"Oui j'ai besoin de m'excuser, je me sens terrible pour t'avoir fais sentir comme ça, je veux dire tu avais l'air sur le point de pleurer," j'ai dis pour m'excuser.

"Pshh… C'est même pas vrai," il a dit, avec un sourire en coin. "J'avais seulement du sable dans les yeux. Bon, on devrait commencer à marcher. Il y a environ un kilomètre à faire pour revenir."

J'ai ris pendant qu'il prenait ma main dans la sienne et nous avons commencés le chemin de retour jusqu'au point orangé qu'était le feu de camp.

"Alors est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'appeler ma copine (_personnellement je trouve que ça sonne mieux que 'petite amie'_) maintenant?" Il a demandé quand nous étions à peu près à mi-chemin du retour.

"Je suppose, si tu veux mettre une étiquette sur nous," j'ai répondue, en roulant des yeux pour l'agacer.

"Oh que oui, je veux que le monde sache que tu es à moi. Finalement, après tout ce temps, tu as flanchée. J'attends ce jour depuis que tu as essayée de flirter avec moi sur la plage. Alors crois-moi, je vais prendre avantage de chaque petites choses."

"Oh, Jacob," j'ai soupirée avec bonheur, "Jacob, mon Jacob."

"Bella, ma Bella," il a répliqué, et je dois admettre que c'étais cliché mais ça n'a pas empêché le sourire sur mon visage de s'élargir. Il m'a attiré plus près de lui, m'embrassant de nouveau. Ses lèvres on quittées les miennes après une seconde, me laissant en vouloir plus. Mais à la place il s'est éloigné de moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne encore une fois pour continuer notre chemin de retour.

**Wouhou! Enfin un nouveau chapitre! Est-ce que ça en a valu la peine? Je suis désolée pour le délai, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard dans mes lectures pour mes cours. Enfin bref, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensées!**


	6. Chapter 6

Cette nuit-là je suis restée étendue dans mon lit, incapable de m'endormir pendant des heures. J'ai regardée mon horloge pour la quatrième fois – 3:06 a.m. J'ai soupirée avant de m'asseoir et de repousser les cheveux que j'avais dans les yeux avant de regarder par la fenêtre. J'ai fermée les yeux et ai imaginée Edward devant la fenêtre. Par contre, son visage était bizarre. Complètement tordu par l'agonie. Il était blessé que je sois finalement passé à autre chose. J'ai ouvert les yeux pour ne pas avoir à endurer cette vision plus longtemps.

Qui est-ce que j'essayais de berner? Edward serait heureux que je sois passée à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas de moi, il avait été assez clair sur ce point. J'étais en train de redevenir folle.

"_Bien sûr je vais toujours t'aimer… d'une certaine manière. Mais ce qui est arrivé l'autre soir m'a fais réaliser que c'est le moment de changer certaines choses. Parce que je suis… fatigué de prétendre être quelque chose que je ne suis pas, Bella. Je ne suis pas humain. J'ai laissé aller cette situation beaucoup trop longtemps et j'en suis désolé."_

Le discours de départ d'Edward me trottait encore dans la tête, sa voix si parfaite que ça me brisait le cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à oublier ces cruels mots? Pourquoi, après tout ce qui c'était passé, est-ce que je me retrouvais encore à ce point? Ce soir le temps que j'ai passée avec Jacob avait été tellement merveilleux que j'étais certaine que j'allais finalement réussir à laisser tout ça dans le passé. De toute évidence je m'étais trompée. Dès que Jacob m'avais déposé chez moi et était parti, mon bonheur s'était effacé.

Je me suis étendue et ai essayée de fermer les yeux de nouveau. Le visage d'Edward me fixait. J'ai ouvert les yeux et j'ai sautée hors de mon lit, complètement exaspérée. Je voulais frapper quelque chose – fort. Je voulais crier et hurler et m'arracher les cheveux de la tête. _Je voulais l'haïr. _Je voulais pouvoir l'appeler et lui demander pourquoi – pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'avait fais une chose pareille? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne cessait pas d'assaillir mes pensées, ça m'empêchait d'aller de l'avant. _Je voulais lui faire du mal. _Je voulais qu'il puisse ressentir une fraction de la douleur qu'il m'avait causée. J'étais furieuse.

J'ai attrapée mon manteau et j'ai courus en bas de l'escalier, incertaine d'où je m'en allais à trois heures du matin. Je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt derrière ma maison, lampe de poche en main. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là? C'étais complètement stupide et dangereux. Alors je suppose que j'étais de retour à _ce_ genre de comportement? Je me suis assise sur un tronc d'arbre quelconque et ai laissée mon visage littéralement me tomber dans les mains. J'aurais probablement pleurée si je ne m'étais pas vidée de toutes mes larmes durant ces derniers mois.

C'est à ce moment que je l'ai entendu. Une branche ou une brindille avait craquée. C'était assez proche de l'endroit où je me trouvais. J'ai figée avant de retenir mon souffle, essayant de cacher la lumière de ma lampe de poche sous mon manteau. Est-ce que _ça_ m'avait vu? J'ai entendu un autre crac, cette fois plus fort et plus proche. Peu importe ce que c'était, ça venait vers moi. J'étais debout en quelques secondes et je courais tellement rapidement que c'était un miracle que je ne sois pas encore tombée en pleine face. Avant même de réaliser ce qui m'était arrivée, je rentrais de plein fouet dans quelqu'un – me coupant le souffle – et tombais sur les fesses. J'étais trop terrifiée de lever les yeux et de faire face à mon attaquant.

"Bella?" Une voix familière m'a demandée.

J'ai levée les yeux vers Embry et me suis sentis relaxer immédiatement, me permettant de relâcher le souffle que je n'avais même pas remarquer que je retenais. J'étais tellement heureuse de le voir lui que j'aurais pue lui sauter dessus pour le serrer dans mes bras.

"Oh, Embry, tu m'a presque fais faire une attaque." J'ai répondue en me relevant et en enlevant les feuilles collées sur mon pantalon.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en plein milieu de la nuit?" il m'a demandé, durement. "Est-ce que tu essais de te faire tuer?"

"Je sais pas ; je suis désolée. Je sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à dormir et j'étais tellement en colère et j'ai courue et -" Je me suis arrêtée en voyant l'expression confuse sur le visage d'Embry. Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi je parlais. Je pouvais bien voir qu'il pensait que j'étais folle. Je crois qu'il avait raison. _J'étais folle._

"Oublies ça," J'ai répondue avec défaitisme. "C'est juste – s'il-te-plaît ne dis rien à Jacob à propos de ça, ok?"

Il a levé un sourcil en me regardant.

"Oh," j'ai dis en réalisant que Jacob allait être au courant de ça bien assez vite. Ces gars n'avaient aucuns secrets, peu importe qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si en colère Bella? La forêt est un endroit dangereux la nuit, alors si tu as courus jusque ici par colère tu devrais peut-être penser à une autre manière de canaliser ton énergie," il a dit. Il ne m'épargnait vraiment pas et je suppose que je ne peux pas le blâmer pour ça. Si quelque chose m'arrivais pendant son tour de garde, Jacob allait le massacrer.

"Je voudrais pouvoir…" J'ai marmonnée.

Il a seulement soupiré et a secoué la tête. "Eh bien écoutes, laisses-moi te ramener chez toi. Et promets-moi de te trouver un meilleur passe-temps que de marcher dans le bois en pleine nuit."

"C'est promis," j'ai dis, même si je n'étais pas complètement certaine que c'étais une promesse que j'allais arriver à tenir.

Embry m'a raccompagné jusqu'à ma porte. Je l'ai remercié et suis retournée à l'intérieur, montant les escaliers en silence et retournant dans ma chambre des tortures. Je voulais appeler Jacob ; entendre la seule voix que je savais être capable de me calmer, mais il était beaucoup trop tard pour ça. _Il me manque_. Mais lequel des deux était _'il'_?

Je suis retournée dans mon lit, remontant mes couvertures jusqu'à mon menton. J'ai fermée la lumière et ai fermée les yeux. Jacob. Je m'ennuie de Jacob. C'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pensée avant de finalement m'endormir.

**Wouhou, un autre chapitre. Je suis vraiment en feu aujourd'hui! Enfin bref, je sais que ce chapitre est pas très long, mais c'est quand même pas si mal non plus. Bon, je dois arrêter d'écrire, il y a un cours d'anthropologie qui m'attend!**


	7. Chapter 7

Je me suis réveillée vendredi matin avec le son familier de la pluie qui battait contre ma fenêtre. Je me suis forcée à ouvrir les yeux et j'ai fixée le plafond tout en repensant aux difficiles souvenirs qui avaient envahis ma tête durant ma nuit d'insomnie. J'ai soupirée, m'assoyant et étirant mes bras au-dessus de ma tête. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, me punissant de toute évidence pour ma décision stupide d'avoir été courir dans le bois.

Éventuellement, je suis sortie de mon lit et j'ai enfilée la première chemise de flanelle et le premier jeans qui sont entrés dans mon champ de vision. J'étais trop fatiguée, même si j'avais dormis jusqu'à midi, pour m'inquiéter de l'état de mes cheveux. J'ai marchée jusqu'à la salle de bain et me suis brossée les dents, prenant beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire. J'étais encore en colère. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de parler à quelqu'un. Bon, c'était un mensonge parce qu'il y avait bien _une_ personne que je voulais voir.

Je suis descendue pour découvrir – à mon grand soulagement – que Charlie était au travail. J'étais heureuse de voir qu'il n'était pas à la maison, comme ça je n'avais pas à prétendre que j'étais de bonne humeur. J'ai attrapée le lait pour me faire un bol de céréale et j'ai claquée la porte du réfrigérateur. Ouais, apparemment j'allais faire sortir ma frustration sur les électroménagers. J'ai versée mes céréales, ajoutée du lait, et me suis assise à table. Je me suis mise à regarder les Cheerios qui flottaient dans l'oasis blanc qu'était mon bol. Chacune d'elles, lentement mais sûrement, suffocant dans le lait qui prenait le dessus sur leur existence. Je me sentais comme un Cheerio. J'étais juste un stupide petit Cheerio qui n'avait pas de contrôle sur sa vie. Avec ça en tête, j'ai jeté tout mon petit-déjeuner sur le sol et ai regardée le bol se fracasser sur le sol. Les Cheerios et le lait étendus partout. Je suis restée assise pendant quelques minutes, juste à fixer le dégât que je venais de faire. D'où est-ce que cette colère pouvait bien venir? Je n'avais jamais été quelqu'un qui a des accès de colère, mais après la nuit dernière tout ce que je voulais était de frapper dans le mur.

J'étais à quatre pattes par terre, nettoyant la preuve de mon excès de colère quand j'ai entendue quelqu'un cogner à la porte. Qui ça pouvait bien être? Je n'attendais personne. Jacob avait dit qu'il passerait après diner. J'ai soupirée avant de me diriger vers la porte. J'anticipais avoir à faire un faux sourire, mais ensuite j'ai ouvert la porte et je _l'ai_ vu debout devant moi, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, mes lèvres se sont tournées vers le haut par elles-mêmes. Son sourire était contagieux.

"Jacob!" Je n'ai pas hésitée à lancer mes bras autour de son cou et d'enfouir mon visage dans son torse.

Ses bras sont automatiquement passés autour de ma taille et il m'a tenu tout contre lui. J'ai respirée son odeur et ai laissée sa chaleur me réchauffer. Pendant un bref moment, j'ai oubliée que j'étais en colère – que j'avais été en colère à un moment.

"Eh bien, c'était un accueil intéressant," il a rit avant de m'embrasser sur la tempe.

Je me suis légèrement éloignée de ses bras pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il me souriait et j'ai sentis mon monde se mettre à bouger. Je commençais à me perdre dans ses yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt?" Je lui ai demandé, pas que la réponse m'importait vraiment, j'étais seulement heureuse qu'il soit ici. _J'avais besoin de lui._

"Eh bien, j'arrivais pas à attendre encore avant de te voir. J'ai passé _la nuit_ à rêver de toi. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu m'as rendu heureux hier. Vraiment, pas idée," il a dit avec excitation.

Même s'ils étaient vraiment mignons, ses mots m'ont ramenés vers ma misérable réalité. J'ai froncée les sourcils avant de m'éloignée de lui, le quittant pour me remettre à genoux sur le plancher et finir ce que j'avais commencée. Il a rêvé de moi la nuit dernière pendant que mon esprit était sur quelqu'un d'autre. J'étais vraiment injuste envers lui.

Ça n'a pas été long avant qu'il ne soit à genoux devant moi.

"Bella? C'était trop, n'est-ce pas? J'en ai trop fais?" Il m'a demandé avec un air inquiet et en regardant le désordre que j'avais fait, se demandant probablement comment c'était arrivé.

J'ai arrêtée de frotter le sol avant de jeter un coup dans ses yeux inquiets. "Quoi? Non Jacob – c'est pas toi, ok? – Je suis désolée – je suis juste…" J'ai passée mes doigts dans mes cheveux en désordre tout en essayant de trouver les bons mots. "Je me sens juste pathétique," j'ai dit, soupirant et essayant de lui sourire.

"Je comprends pas. Tu avais l'air heureuse la nuit dernière."

"J'étais heureuse. Je veux dire – je suis encore heureuse. Je te le jure, je ne regrette rien de tout ça, mais c'est juste que ça va être facile. C'est pas comme s'il y avait un bouton que je peux presser pour oublier le passé."

"Mouais, le passé," il a dit en soupirant et se remettant debout. Je pouvais bien voir qu'il commençait à être frustré avec moi mais il essayait de ne pas le montrer. "Est-ce que tu vas me parler d'hier soir?" Il m'a soudainement demandé, sa voix perdant de sa douceur.

"De quoi tu parles?" J'ai demandée. Je n'avais pas vraiment le goût d'expliquer les motifs derrière mon comportement stupide de la nuit dernière.

"Allée, Bella, tu sais exactement de quoi je parle," il a dit, croisant les bras sur son torse et me toisant du regard.

Je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite. Bien sûre que je savais de quoi il parlait. Lui et Embry avaient de tout évidence eu un petit échange de pensés après mon fiasco dans la forêt. Je me suis levée pour me diriger vers l'évier de la cuisine, laissant tomber les guenilles à l'intérieur. J'ai appuyée mes mains sur le comptoir, leur permettant de soutenir mon poids.

"Pas maintenant, ok Jake?" J'ai répondue, regardant par la fenêtre pour éviter son regard.

J'ai entendue des pas et la seconde d'après j'ai sentis sa chaleur derrière moi. Ses mains étaient sur mes épaules, me tournant gentiment pour que je lui fasse face. Elles ont lentement faits leur chemin jusqu'à mon visage. Il me fixait intensément dans les yeux, cherchant probablement une explication.

"Je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me laisse pas entrer," il a dit tristement, passant ses pouces sur mes joues.

Je ne supportais pas de le regarder quand je savais que j'étais la cause de sa frustration. J'ai dirigée mon regard vers le sol. Je n'avais rien à dire.

"Très bien," il a marmonné en relâchant mon visage. "Alors ont est _vraiment_ de retour à ça?"

Nous sommes tous les deux restés debout sans rien dire pendant un moment. J'avais l'impression que la désespérance de notre relation augmentait de seconde en seconde et il n'y avait rien que je pouvais faire pour l'arrêter. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire dire les mots que je savais que je devais dire.

"J'arrive plus à suivre tes sautes d'humeurs. J'essais, mais j'en suis vraiment incapable," il a dit avec désespoir.

Il s'est éloigné de moi et a commencé à marcher vers la porte, se préparant à partir. C'était la dernière chose que je voulais qu'il fasse mais je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire pour le faire rester.

"Je suis désolée…" a été la seule pathétique tentative que j'ai fais.

Il m'a regardée, ses yeux plein de douleur. "Tu n'aurais jamais due m'embrasser hier soir si tu n'étais pas certaine que c'était ce que tu voulais. J'ai des sentiments aussi, tu sais," il a dit en soupirant. Il s'est passé une main dans les cheveux. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire autre chose, mais à la place il s'est retourné et est partit.

_Il était partit._ Et voilà. J'avais tout foutus en l'air. J'avais repoussée LA personne qui était la plus importante à mes yeux. J'étais debout à côté de l'évier, figée – incapable de bouger.

J'ai entendue la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. J'ai levée les yeux pour voir Jacob marcher vers moi. Il avait l'air en conflit avec lui-même et j'ai crue l'entendre jurer dans sa barbe.

"Je suis désolé," il a dit. "Je viens de briser ma promesse, non?"

J'ai haussée les épaules, "Ça va. Je ne vais te blâmer pour me quitter." J'ai répondue en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure et en évitant son regard.

"Je ne veux pas te quitter, Bella," il a dit tout en plaçant sa main sous mon menton pour me relever sa tête et que je puisse le regarder dans les yeux. "Parfois tu peux vraiment être frustrante."

"Je suis désolée de ne pas assez me confier," j'ai dit. "Et pour être vraiment pathétique tout le temps."

"Ok, je suis assez certain que je suis le seul à être pathétique ici. Je n'ai même pas réussi à rester fâcher après toit pendant une minute complète. _Ça_ c'est vraiment triste," il a répliqué, en riant.

Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de sourire.

"Oh Jake, mais qu'est-ce que je fais? Comment est-ce que j'en suis arrivé là?" C'était une question rhétorique.

"Eh bien, tu avais l'air d'être en train d'enlever tes céréales du plancher, et tu vis ici alors ça pourrait expliquer comment tu es arrivée là," il a répliqué, un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh tais-toi," je lui ai dit en le poussant. "C'est vraiment dans ton genre de faire des blagues dans un moment pareil."

Il haussé les épaules, "Tu me connais, Bells. Je ne peux jamais laisser passer une occasion de t'agacer."

Il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille et m'a attirée tout contre lui. "Ça va bien aller. _On_ va bien aller."

Pour une fois, je savais qu'il avait raison. Il s'est éloigné plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulu.

"Par contre, je dois vraiment partir maintenant. J'ai promis à Billy que je n'allais pas être partit longtemps," il m'a dit, avec regret. "Je crois qu'il veut que je l'aide à changer des ampoules ou quelque chose comme ça, tu sais – des trucs d'homme." Il m'a fait un clin d'œil après avoir dit ça.

J'ai roulée des yeux. "Ok, je vais quand même te voir plus tard?" J'ai demandée, avec espoir.

"Oh ouais, à propos de ça… J'ai décidé que je voulais avoir une vraie sortie avec toi… Je veux dire… si tu veux?"

J'ai haussée les sourcils. "Ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, Jacob."

"Oh allée, qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Je veux t'emmener dans un vrai restaurant comme ferait un copain normal."

"Je sais pas. Je n'aime pas avoir à m'habiller chic et tout ça. C'est tellement bizarre ; ce n'est pas moi."

"Qui a dit que tu devais t'habiller chic? On peut aller au petit restaurant en ville et manger des burgers et des frites. Alléééeee, s'il-te-plaît?" Il m'a supplié.

Je n'avais aucunes chances face à ses supplications. C'était stupide d'essayer de lui résister quand il me regardait comme ça.

"Bon d'accord, très bien," j'étais frustrée d'avoir flanchée aussi rapidement. "Mais, rien de formel et interdiction de m'acheter des fleures."

Son sourire était si énorme on aurait cru que je venais d'accepter de l'épouser. Il m'a fortement serrée dans ses bras.

"Je vais venir te chercher à six heures. Ne sois pas en retard," il a dit en riant, il m'a ensuite relâchée avant de se retourner et de partir.

**Bon, il est pas aussi long que ce que j'aurais pensé, mais c'est quand même mieux que rien, non? Enfin bref, pas d'examens avant la fin du mois alors je vais peut-être avoir un peu plus de temps pour écrire. Plein de commentaires s'il-vous-plaît!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Alors toi et Jacob?" Charlie me posait encore des questions, tout en restant appuyé dans le cadre de porte de la salle de bain, me torturant pendant que je me préparais pour ma sortie avec Jacob. J'étais même en train de me mettre du mascara pour une fois et j'avais vraiment de la difficulté à comprendre pourquoi les femmes aimaient mettre ce genre de trucs. J'avais l'impression que mes cils allaient se coller sur le haut de mes paupières chaque fois que je clignais des yeux.

"Papa, s'il-te-plaît." J'ai finis par le supplier quand j'ai finis par complètement me décourager de mon Lash Exact et le jeter dans la poubelle.

"Hé, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je pense que c'est bien. Jacob est un gentil garçon et je peux voir que tous les deux vous êtes devenus très proche," il a dit, en essayant de se retenir de rire.

Je lui ai juste lancé un regard noir avant de passer à côté de lui pour sortir de la pièce, fermant la porte derrière moi. J'espérais que Charlie allait comprendre le message. J'ai commencée à faire le tour de ma chambre, essayant de décider quoi porter. Je savais qu'on allait juste au petit restaurant de Forks mais j'avais le goût d'avoir l'air bien pour lui. Je lui devais au moins ça. J'ai finis par me décider pour un chemisier mauve et un beau jeans. Après m'être habillée, je suis rapidement retournée dans la salle de bain pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à mon apparence. J'avais l'air assez présentable, si on considère le fait que mes cheveux étaient bouclés pour une fois. J'ai décidée que c'était le mieux que j'allais réussir à obtenir alors j'ai soupirée avant de descendre pour aller rejoindre Charlie qui allait me torturer de nouveau.

"Alors, à quel heure tu as dis qu'il venait te chercher?" C'était la troisième fois qu'il me le demandait en une heure. C'est quoi le problème avec les parents qui les obliges à poser la même question tous les deux minutes?

"Six heures, pour la troisième fois." Je me sentais un peu mal pour lui avoir répondu rudement, mais il était en train de me rendre folle. Je savais qu'il était seulement heureux que je ne sois plus une 'zombie' mais je voulais qu'il retourne à l'ancien Charlie – le Charlie qui ne me garde pas sous une loupe en attendant ma prochaine crise.

"Oh, c'est vrai. Et où est-ce que tu as dis que vous alliez?"

"Juste au casse-croûte. Je ne suis pas certaine où après, peut-être chez lui," j'ai répliquée, me forçant à être un peu plus patiente.

Charlie m'a regardé en haussant les sourcils.

"Quoi?" Je lui ai demandé, pas certaine pourquoi il me regardait comme si je venais de commettre un crime.

"Tu sais, Billy viens ici pour la soirée et nous allons regarder la télé?"

"Ouais je sais, c'est bien, tu vas avoir de la compagnie," j'ai dis, me penchant pour mettre mes souliers, ne comprenant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

"Eh bien… je euh… je veux dire, Jacob et toi ne devriez peut-être pas aller chez lui dans ce cas…" il a laissé traîner sa phrase, complètement embarrassé.

"Oh papa! Allé, t'es pas sérieux?" Je me suis exclamée, réalisant finalement les conclusions qu'il avait atteint. "C'est seulement Jacob. Sérieusement, c'est pas comme ça."

"Ah c'est pas comme ça, hein?" Il a demandé, avec suspicion. "Eh bien, j'avais te dire que j'ai eu son âge à une époque. Je connais les trucs qu'ils utilisent."

"Papa, vraiment? Jacob Black?"

Il m'a juste regardé pendant une minute avant de soupirer, "Mouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Je _suis_ un peu surprotecteur, hein? Après tout, c'est encore le même Jacob Black qui te courais après avec des vers de terre pour finalement se rendre compte que tu n'en avais pas peur."

J'ai roulée les yeux, "Ouais, on dirait bien le même Jacob," j'ai répondue, en riant.

Des coups à la porte ont interrompus notre conversation.

"En parlant du démon…" Charlie a dit en allant répondre. Jacob a poussé Billy à l'intérieur en saluant Charlie, ensuite il est venu vers moi et m'a embrassée sur la joue. Un énorme sourire est immédiatement apparu sur son visage.

"Bella, tu es superbe," il a dit, sérieusement, ses yeux sombre et intense.

"Pas de fleurs?" J'ai demandée, en rougissant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était attirant. Il portait une chemise blanche avec les manches relevées aux coudes, un joli contraste contre sa peau naturellement foncée, et un jeans. J'étais habituée de le voir sans chandail, alors c'était tout un changement.

"Pas une seule pétale," il répliqua, toujours souriant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être émerveillée par sa bonne humeur. J'étais soudainement extrêmement nerveuse pour notre sortie, ce qui était ridicule. C'était seulement Jacob. _Mon Jacob._

"Eh bien, comportez-vous bien, les enfants," Billy nous a dit après avoir tendu une caisse de bière à Charlie. "Jacob, tu as intérêt à ramener Bella ici avant vingt-trois heures."

"Oui papa," Jacob a marmonné avec impatience, ne me quittant jamais des yeux.

"Très bien alors, je vous revoies plus tard, amusez-vous." Charlie nous a envoyé, en fixant Jacob comme s'il voulait l'avertir de ne pas me toucher. Il agissait bizarrement et ça commençait à m'embarrasser. Je lui ai lancé un regard irrité.

Jacob a nerveusement hoché la tête dans sa direction et finalement Charlie et Billy sont partis vers le salon et nous ont laissé seul.

"Il était temps qu'ils réalisent qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre," j'ai crue entendre Billy dire à Charlie pendant qu'il se roulait dans le salon.

J'ai roulée les yeux avant de regarder Jacob qui a simplement haussé les épaules.

"Je peux pas dire que je les blâmes d'être heureux pour nous, même si j'ai l'impression que Charlie voulais me tordre le cou." Il a dit, en souriant.

"Oh, il est seulement surprotecteur ; je ne le prendrais pas personnel si j'étais toi. Charlie t'aime. Et maintenant partons, avant que je change d'idée," j'ai répliquée en prenant sa main dans la mienne pour l'attirer à l'extérieur.

Nous avons dis 'aurevoir' une dernière fois au club des pères célibataire avant de nous diriger vers la voiture de Jacob. Il m'a ouvert la porte avant d'aller de son côté, montant à l'intérieur. Après qu'il ait fermé sa porte nous sommes tous les deux restés assis dans un étrange silence. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si nerveuse et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il ressentait la même chose. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que les choses étaient complètement différentes entre nous parce que, après tout, il était encore Jacob, mon meilleur ami. Mais maintenant il y avait quelque chose d'autre entre nous – quelque chose qui changeait l'aura de notre relation. Je veux dire, Jacob avait toujours été attiré par moi, il me le faisait savoir le plus souvent possible, mais maintenant que l'attirance était partagée par moi – tout était différent.

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fais après que je sois parti?" Il a demandé, brisant le silence pendant qu'il commençait à conduire en direction de la ville.

"Eh bien… J'ai euh… J'ai seulement appelée Renée et je lui ai parlée pendant un moment et ensuite j'ai fais du ménage," j'ai répliquée, incapable de détourner mon regard de son visage. J'étais émerveillée de voir à quel point tout pouvait changer en 24 heures – comment est-ce que j'avais pue laisser passer tout ce temps sans vraiment _voir_ Jacob. La réalité était que – il était vraiment beau – tout à propos de lui était extraordinaire.

"Une journée assez calme apparemment." Il a tendu son bras et a pris ma main dans la sienne. Sa chaleur s'est immédiatement répandue partout dans mon corps. J'ai jetée un coup d'œil à nos mains entrelacées et ensuite à son visage, fascinée.

"Quoi?" Il a demandés, le regard curieux, pendant que je le fixais encore. _Oups. Est-ce que c'était si évident?_

"Rien…" J'ai rapidement dis, tournant ma tête pour regarder par la fenêtre.

"Hé, Bella?" Il a demandé, après un moment.

"Ouais?" J'ai répliquée, tournant ma tête pour rencontrer ses yeux sombres.

"Relaxes," il m'a dit, en souriant. Il a détaché sa main de la mienne et l'a déposée sur ma jambe à la place.

Je me suis sentie rougir. Il a lentement mis sa main sur ma joue et l'a frôlé avec ses jointures. "Bella, tu deviens rose," il m'a dit doucement.

Bien sûr, ses mots n'ont servis qu'à me faire rougir d'avantage. "Je sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi nerveuse," Je lui ai dit, me mordillant la lèvre et regardant encore ailleurs. Sa main est retournée sur ma jambe, mais cette fois il la frottait doucement, c'était rassurant.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis nerveux aussi," il a répliqué. "C'est définitivement différent pour nous, mais un _bon_ différent."

Nous avions finis par arriver au restaurant. Ça commençait à devenir sombre à l'extérieur et les lumières extérieures brillaient doucement devant la voiture. Jacob est sortit de la voiture et m'ouvrait la porte une seconde plus tard. Il a prit ma main pour m'aider à sortir et m'a ensuite tendu son coude pour que je m'y accroche. Nous nous sommes ensuite dirigés vers l'entrée du restaurant où Charlie et moi avions mangés plusieurs fois auparavant. D'une certaine manière je savais que cet endroit aurait une toute autre signification pour moi après ce soir.

Après que nous soyons entrés nous nous sommes assis dans un coin à l'écart, Jacob m'aidant enlever ma veste avant de s'asseoir. Linda, la serveuse qui, je crois, à toujours eue le béguin pour Charlie, nous a souris avant de lever un index pour nous faire signe qu'elle serait avec nous dans une minute. J'ai fais le tour du restaurant du regard, remarquant qu'il y avait seulement un autre couple assis à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'ai retournée mon attention vers Jacob, seulement pour réaliser qu'il m'observait, souriant doucement.

"Quoi?" J'ai demandée, soudainement gênée.

"Est-ce que tu t'es maquillée pour moi?" Il a demandée en riant un petit peu.

"Non…" J'ai mentis, jetant un coup d'œil au menu. Je savais déjà ce que je voulais commander mais j'avais besoin d'une excuse pour regarder ailleurs que dans ses yeux.

"Eh bien, tu es superbe. Je veux dire, tu es toujours superbe…," il a dit sincèrement, baissant le regard vers son menu.

"Merci," j'ai répondue, prise par surprise. "Toi aussi tu as l'air bien, complètement habillé pour une fois." J'ai souris, déposant mon menu devant moi.

Il a levé un sourcil en levant les yeux vers moi. "Je dirais que tu préfères ce que je porte habituellement."

"Oh s'il-te-plaît, ne te fais pas d'illusion," je l'agaçais, roulant des yeux. Mais soudainement je me suis mise à m'imaginer Jacob sans son chandail près du feu de camp la nuit précédente. Je me rappelais sa peau qui brillait dans la lumière orange du feu. Je m'imaginais la sensation de sa chaude peau contre la mienne juste avant que je l'embrasse. J'ai avalée difficilement. J'ai été ramenée à la réalité par la voix de Linda.

"Bonsoir, Bella. Qu'est-ce que je peux te servir ce soir?" Elle m'a demandée, jetant un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Jacob, avant de se retourner vers moi.

"Um… Je vais prendre un cheeseburger avec des frites, s'il-te-plaît. Oh, et est-ce que je peux avoir un coke avec ça?" Je lui ai demandée, encore un peu dans mes souvenirs de la veille.

"Bien sûre," elle a dit en souriant, avant de se retourner vers Jacob. "Et pour toi, Jacob?" Naturellement, elle connaissait les Black même s'ils ne venaient pas aussi souvent en ville que d'autres.

"Je vais prendre la même chose, s'il-te-plaît. Sans le fromage," il lui a demandée, avant de lui redonner nos menus. Je dois avouer que c'était bien de sortir au restaurant avec quelqu'un qui allait vraiment manger.

"Très bien, ça ne devrait pas être trop long," elle a répliquée. "Oh et Bella, où est ton père ce soir?" Je savais que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne mentionne Charlie. J'ai vue son visage s'illuminer quand elle a mentionnée son nom.

"Il est à la maison avec le père de Jacob," j'ai répondue.

"Ouais, une soirée typique pour eux," Jacob a ajouté en ricanant.

"Eh bien, vous leurs dites à tous les deux que je les saluts, ok? Je vous emmène votre nourriture dans un instant," elle a dit, avec bonne humeur, tout en se dirigeant vers les seuls autres clients de l'établissement.

"J'me demande pourquoi c'est aussi calme ce soir," Jacob a pensé à voix haute.

J'ai haussée les épaules. "Qui sais, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre par contre."

"Ouais, alors, de toute évidence Linda veut ton père," il a soudainement dit, changeant le sujet, en tendant la main pour attraper la salière et la poivrière. Ils les trituraient tout en parlant. De toute évidence il ne mentait pas quand il disait qu'il était nerveux.

"C'est certain, est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça?"

"Oh mon, oui…" il a dit, sans terminer sa phrase. Il battait des cils avec enthousiasme. "Bella, ma chérie, où es ton père ce soir?" Il a demandé avec une voix de fille.

J'ai ris, avant de faire une boulette avec un morceau de serviette et de la lui lancer.

"Hé, c'était pourquoi ça?" Il m'a demandé, un large sourire aux lèvres.

"Pour être méchant envers cette pauvre Linda," j'ai répliquée, essayant de me retenir de sourire.

"Eh bien, c'est seulement la vérité. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Charlie sort pas avec elle?" Il a demandé au même moment où un petit groupe de gars avec qui j'allais à l'école entraient. J'ai reconnue l'un d'entre eux de mon cours de gym. Ils étaient des juniors, un niveau plus jeune que moi, et maintenant ils me fixaient tous. Je savais qu'ils se demandaient probablement avec qui j'étais. J'ai regardée dans leur direction et leur ai souris pendant qu'ils s'assoyaient à une grande table. Le gars de mon cours de gym m'a envoyé la main. J'ai regardée de nouveau Jacob.

"Je suis désolée, qu'est-ce que tu as demandé déjà?" J'avais été légèrement distraite.

"C'est qui?" Il m'a demandé, curieusement, tournant son attention vers eux.

"Ils vont à la même école que moi. Je ne connais même pas leurs noms," j'ai répondue, en réalisant la vérité derrière ce que je venais de dire. J'avais été dans mon propre monde pendant une bonne partie de l'année scolaire, je n'avais pas vraiment remarquée ce qui passait autour de moi.

"Ils sont assez intéressés à découvrir qui je suis, apparemment. Ils regardent par ici."

"Ok alors, arrêtes de les fixer!"

Il a retourné son regard vers moi. "Merci. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu m'avais demandé à propos de Charlie?"

"Oh," il a dit, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il m'avait demandé avant d'avoir été distrait. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sort pas avec Linda si c'est si évident qu'elle l'aime bien?"

"Je sais pas," je lui ai répondu pendant que je retournais la question dans ma tête pour essayer de trouver une réponse. "Je suppose qu'il aime encore ma mère. Je ne pense pas qu'il va un jour aimer quelqu'un d'autre."

"Eh bien alors… on dirait bien que Charlie et moi on a quelque chose en commun," il a dit sérieusement.

"Quoi? Tu es en amour avec Renée? Jacob, j'en avais aucune idée!" Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'agacer là-dessus.

"Ha ha. Hilarant, Bells, hilarant. Tu sais ce que je veux dire," il m'a dit avant de faire une pause. "Tu es la seule que je vais aimer, toute ma vie."

Ses mots ont soudainement faits augmenter l'électricité dans l'air qui nous entourait pendant qu'il me couvait du regard et que ses yeux perçaient littéralement les miens. Juste à ce moment, Linda est arrivée avec nos assiettes et nos verres, interrompant notre soudainement intense conversation. Nous l'avons remerciée avant de commencer à manger en silence.

Le reste de notre repas est passé rapidement, avec un minimum de conversation. Quand nous avons finalement terminés de manger, Jacob a payé la facture et a donné à Linda un généreux pourboire avec comme excuse qu'il se sentait mal pour elle parce qu'elle ne sortirait jamais avec Charlie. Il m'a aidé à remettre ma veste et j'ai envoyée la main au groupe de gars de mon école avant de sortir.

"De retour en classe lundi," Jacob a dit pendant que nous marchions vers sa voiture, son ton plus sérieux maintenant.

"Ouais, les vacances de printemps sont passées beaucoup trop vite." J'anticipais déjà le retour à l'école. Je savais que tout le monde allait déjà être au courant pour Jacob et moi et je détestais être le centre de l'attention.

"On a au moins le weekend," il a dit avec un ton songeur, baissant son regard vers moi quand nous nous sommes arrêtés devant la porte du passager.

"Ouais, le weekend," ce sont les seuls mots que j'ai réussie à dire pendant qu'il me regardait dans les yeux. J'ai sentis mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand il s'est avancé d'un pas dans ma direction.

"Bella…" il a murmuré en prenant mon visage entre ses mains. La chaleur de son touché était si étonnante que je me suis sentis frissonner. Encore une fois il me sondait avec son regard. Je n'arrivais pas à parler.

Lentement, il s'est penché vers moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent doucement les miennes. J'ai fermée les yeux, savourant le moment, me laissant aller dans la perfection du moment. Ses mains ont glissés jusqu'à mes hanches, m'attirant plus près de son corps. Je me suis collée à lui, envoyant mes bras autour de son cou. Il s'est éloigné, brisant le baisé plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulue. J'avais le souffle coupé.

"On va où maintenant?" Il a demandé, pas autant dans les vapes que moi.

"Ta maison…" j'ai soufflée, me demandant silencieusement comment il allait prendre ça – me demandant ce que je _voulais_ que ça signifie.

"Ok…" il a laissé tomber, songeur pendant un moment. "On va chez moi."

Il m'a ouvert la porte de la voiture et m'a aidé à entrer. Il a fait le tour pour aller s'asseoir derrière le volant. Il a démarré la voiture et a conduit en silence en direction de La Push. La radio était le seul son qui pouvait être entendu dans l'habitacle. J'étudiais l'expression sur son visage, mais c'était illisible. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait. Soudainement, la pensée de passer les trois prochaines heures complètement seule avec Jacob Black ne me semblait pas aussi innocente que ce que j'avais voulue que Charlie crois plus tôt dans la journée.


	9. Chapter 9

Je regardais par la fenêtre, observant le paysage familier qui confirmait que nous arrivions à La Push. La roche géante que j'ai toujours trouvée qu'elle ressemblait à un ours est passée en premier, suivit par l'arbre qui était penché au dessus de la route et qui avait constamment l'air d'être sur le point de tomber sur la route. Jacob et moi n'avions toujours pas parlés depuis que nous étions montés dans la voiture, et plus nous restions assis en silence, plus je devenais nerveuse. Il me tenait de nouveau la main et juste ça me réchauffait pratiquement tout le corps. Avec ma main libre, j'ai éteins le chauffage. Je commençais à suer.

"Est-ce que je te rend chaude?" Jacob a demandé en ricanant.

"Ouais," j'ai répondue, timidement. "Je veux dire, ta chaleur corporelle, t'es vraiment chaud," j'ai rapidement ajoutée.

"Ouais," il avait un énorme sourire sur le visage. "Bien sûr, c'est à ça que je faisais référence."

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si anxieuse. Ce n'est pas comme si Jacob et moi n'avions jamais passé de temps seul ensembles avant. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment expliquer ce nouvel effet qu'il avait sur moi. Bien sûr, j'étais celle qui avait suggérée que nous allions chez lui et nous savions tous les deux ce que ça voulais dire. Il savait que je voulais être seule avec lui. J'espérais seulement qu'il ne s'était pas fait trop d'idées.

Jacob a arrêté la voiture devant sa maison et s'est tourné pour me faire face.

"On est arrivés," il a dit, en me regardant. Si je ne l'avais pas autant connu j'aurais pue jurer qu'il savait à quel point j'étais nerveuse et qu'il voulait juste m'agacer. Eh bien peu importe ce qu'il faisait, ça fonctionnait. Il me rendait particulièrement nerveuse.

J'ai ignorée son commentaire et je suis sortie de la voiture. Il est arrivé à la porte d'entrée avant moi, malgré ma longueur d'avance. Ça pouvais être frustrant de se tenir tout le temps avec des personnes qui avaient des super "pouvoirs". Ce n'étais que naturel que je me commence à me sentir incroyablement insignifiante éventuellement.

"Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de faire _ça _à chaque fois qu'une occasion se présente," je lui ai dis en essayant d'avoir l'air frustrée, même si je ne faisais que blaguer.

"Hé, c'est pas de ma faute si t'es si petite Bells. Tes jambes ne bougent pas aussi vite que les miennes," il répliqua avec un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, ouvrant la porte de sa maison.

"J'ai une taille normale, Jacob. Tout le monde est petit comparé à toi. _Tu_ es ridiculement grand," j'ai rétorquée en passant devant lui. J'ai enlevée mes chaussures et Jacob, qui riait de ce que je venais de dire, est venu derrière moi et m'a aidé à enlever ma veste.

Après qu'il ait accrochés nos vestes, nous sommes tous les deux passés au salon et sommes restés debout en plein milieu de la pièce comme deux idiots. Je voyais bien qu'il ne savait pas plus que moi quoi faire mais il essayait d'avoir l'air plein de confiance. L'horloge sur le mur émettait le seul son qui a été entendu entre nous pendant une minute ou deux. Éventuellement il m'a sourit.

"Alors… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

"Ummm…" J'ai répliquée, me mordillant la lèvre et marchant autour de la pièce en regardant les photos sur le mur. J'avais déjà vue ces photos au moins un million de fois, mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. "Je sais pas."

J'ai entendue le rire rauque de Jacob derrière moi. "Sérieusement Bells? Tu vas regarder les photos sur mon mur?"

"Euh ouais… je suppose," j'ai dis, riant nerveusement.

"Wow, on a vraiment besoin de relaxer," Jacob a dit en secouant la tête. "On est vraiment ridicule. Après tout, c'est seulement _nous_."

"C'est vrai," j'ai dit, ses mots m'aidant automatiquement à relaxer un peu. "Seigneur, je sais pas pourquoi je suis si nerveuse. C'est ridicule."

Jacob a haussé les épaules avant de rétorquer, "Je suppose que j'ai cet effet sur les femmes." Il me faisait un clin d'œil. _Il vient pas vraiment de dire ça?_

J'ai roulée les yeux. "Ok, s'il-te-plaît dis-moi que tu n'as pas vraiment dis ça," j'ai dis en le poussant pour rire, bien sûr j'ai été incapable de le faire bouger d'un centimètre.

"Oh je l'ai définitivement dis," il a répondu, prenant ma main dans la sienne et me guidant jusqu'à la porte. "Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose."

Jacob m'a emmenée jusqu'au garage où notre relation avait grandit durant les derniers mois. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à chaque que j'y entrais. Ça ramenait toujours de bons souvenirs.

Il s'est dirigé vers son banc de travail et a attrapé quelque chose qui était emballé dans un sac à poubelle avec un ruban autour. _Il m'a acheté quelque chose?_ Je suis immédiatement devenue irritée.

"Bon, avant que tu te fâches," Jacob a dit, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, tout en marchant vers moi avec l'objet mystérieux. "Tu devrais savoir que j'ai seulement payé cinq dollars pour ça."

Il la placé dans mes mains et j'ai soupirée, "Jake, tu sais que je ne veux pas que tu m'achètes des choses, surtout s'il n'y a pas d'occasion."

"Je dirais que c'est définitivement une occasion spéciale – mon premier rendez-vous avec toi," il a répondu, un sourire chaleureux peint sur le visage.

J'ai sentis ma colère fondre. Il était trop gentil pour que je puisse rester fâchée longtemps après lui. Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de sourire, "Tu n'aurais pas-"

"Ouvres-le et regarde ce que c'est," il a dit pour me couper la parole.

J'ai lentement défait la boucle et ai enfoncée mon bras dans le sac, en ressortant un nouveau casque de moto. Du moins, ça avait l'air neuf. Il était vert forêt avec mon nom et la date d'hier peints en noir à l'arrière. C'était parfait – définitivement mieux que le vieux casque brun et rouillé que je portais habituellement.

"Jacob, c'est génial," j'ai dit, avec enthousiasme. "Il a l'air neuf, par contre. Ça _doit_ t'avoir coûté plus que cinq dollars."

"Nan," il était vraiment fier de lui. "Je l'ai trouvé dans un marché aux puces et je l'ai repeint. Je savais que tu ne le voudrais pas rose ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Merci," je lui ai dis, honnêtement contente. J'étais touchée par le fait qu'il avait prit le temps de faire ça pour moi. "C'est parfait, je l'adore."

C'était vrai que je l'adorais, même si je croyais que me jours de motocyclistes étaient finis. Ma raison pour en faire pour commencer n'était plus vraiment importante maintenant, mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça. J'ai déposée le casque avant de passer mes bras autour de Jacob, le serrant contre moi. Ça a commencé comme un geste amical, mais c'est devenu quelque chose de plus quand il m'a attiré plus près de lui et que j'ai appuyé ma tête dans la chaleur de son torse. Nous sommes restés comme ça pendant un moment, sans bouger. Je me sentais invincible à chaque fois qu'il me tenait comme ça dans ses bras.

"Et bien, je suis content que tu aimes," il a éventuellement dit, se décollant de moi. "Je savais que tu allais être fâchée au début, mais j'espérais que tu verrais les choses de mon point de vue après l'avoir développé. Avec de la chance on va pouvoir le tester ce weekend."

"Ouais, peut-être…" J'en doutais grandement. Je suppose qu'éventuellement j'allais devoir m'expliquer avec lui. Il avait le droit de savoir à quel point j'étais folle – essayer de faire des choses dangereuses juste pour entendre la voix d'Edward.

"On devraient rentrés," Jacob a dit après m'avoir vue frissonner à cause de l'air froid. Il a prit ma main dans la sienne et m'a ramenée à l'intérieur où il faisait plus chaud.

J'étais heureuse de ne plus me sentir anxieuse. Je me suis dirigée vers la télévision et me suis agenouillée, fouillant dans les films que lui et Billy possédaient. La plupart étaient tellement vieux que je ne reconnaissais même pas le nom des acteurs. J'en ai pris un qui s'appelait _Tristan et Iseult _pour le donner à Jacob. C'était un de mes films favoris.

"Hé, est-ce qu'on peut regarder celui-là?"

Il l'a prit de mes mains pour l'examiner. "On dirait un film de fille," il a dit, en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non, c'est vraiment plus que ça. C'est un bon film ; je te promets que tu vas aimer. Et en plus, je n'aime même pas la plupart des films de fille," je lui ai expliqué.

"Très bien, de toute façon je suis incapable de te refuser quelque chose," il a dit, déjà en train de mettre le film dans le VCR.

Je me suis dirigée vers le canapé avec un sourire sur le visage. Je me suis étendue sur le côté en faisant face au téléviseur, de bonne humeur. Jacob a partit le film et s'est assis sur le sol directement devant moi, son dos contre le canapé, faisant exprès de se mettre dans mon champ de vision.

"Hé! Tu ne fais pas une très bonne fenêtre," je lui ai dit, en lui lançant un oreiller en pleine tête.

Il a juste rit et s'est tassé pour que je puisse voir l'écran. "Désolé pour ça, je t'avais pas vue."

J'ai juste roulée des yeux et j'ai retournée mon attention au film. Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, après avoir vu Tristan enlever son chandail à l'écran, Jacob s'est retourné et m'a regardé en haussant les sourcils.

"Ohhhhhh, maintenant je vois pourquoi tu voulais voir ça."

"De quoi tu parles?" J'ai demandée en riant. "Ne sois pas ridicule."

"Oh allée, admets-le. Tu sais qu'il est la seule raison que tu aimes ce film-là," il a dit en montant sur le canapé et me poussant sur le dos, se mettant à califourchon sur moi.

"Non, je te promets que c'est pas vrai," j'ai dis, riant et essayant de le pousser par terre. Il me chatouillait et j'essayais sans succès de me tortiller hors de sa portée.

"Isabella Swan, je croyais que tu étais mieux que ça, je suis vraiment désappointé," il m'agaçait, n'arrêtant pas de me chatouiller.

Je riais tellement fort que je pouvais à peine respirer. "Jake… pitié… arrêtes… ça…" J'ai réussie à laisser sortir entre deux respirations.

Il a arrêté et m'a sourit, "Ok, très bien, tu gagnes," il a dit, se penchant doucement pour me donner un rapide baiser. Il a bougé pour s'étendre – se faisant une place entre le canapé et mon dos. Il a fermement entouré ma taille de ses bras et m'a attirée encore plus près de lui – si c'était même possible. Mon dos était collé contre son corps – sa chaleur rassurante. Ça ne fut pas long avant que ça soit trop chaud, alors j'ai lentement déboutonnée mon chemisier pour révéler la camisole blanche que je portais dessous. Je savais bien que Jacob avait remarqué que j'enlevais un vêtement, mais il est resté silencieux.

En quelque part à mi-chemin du film j'ai sentis Jacob arrêter de tracer des cercles sur mon bras. Je n'avais même pas réalisée qu'il le faisait avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Soudainement, je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud dans mon cou et j'étais très au courant à chaque fois que sa poitrine montait et descendait avec chaque inspirations qu'il prenait. Je me demandais s'il était encore réveillé. À cet instant, je suis devenue excessivement consciente d'à quel point son corps était proche du mien. Sans que je m'y attende, ça commençais à me faire de l'effet et ça devenais assez difficile de me concentrer sur le film. La tension et la nervosité de tout à l'heure commençait à envahir mon corps de nouveau.

Je n'étais plus consciente du temps qui passait. C'était flou. Je me perdais dans mes pensées – pensées à propos des derniers jours et à quel point les choses avaient changés en si peu de temps. Je pensais à Jacob et à quel point il était incroyable. Je savais que j'étais chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie, quelque chose que je n'allais jamais prendre pour acquis. Je savais aussi que je l'aimais encore plus que ce que je croyais possible.

J'ai sentis Jacob bouger derrière moi. Une seconde plus tard, j'ai sentis sa main brûlante descendre de mon bras à ma taille – passant sous ma camisole et touchant la peau nue de mon estomac. Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de frissonner quand il a lentement remonté sa main sur mon abdomen. Je l'ai entendus rire doucement à ma réaction – ou peut-être que j'ai seulement sentis le grondement dans son torse – je n'étais pas vraiment certaine. _Je suppose que ça répond à ma question. Il est définitivement réveillé._

Sa main s'est arrêtée juste en dessous de mon soutien-gorge. J'ai sentis une paire de lèvres chaude embrasser mon épaule. Je sursautais à chaque fois que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec ma peau nue. Je suppose que j'avais déjà oubliée que j'avais enlevée mon chemisier.

"Bella, relaxes," il m'a chuchoté dans l'oreille, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

"Je ne vais rien essayer…" il a dit, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

_Qui a dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il essai de faire quelque chose? _ La pensée m'avait échappée avant que je ne puisse le réaliser. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas lire dans mes pensées. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis lentement retournée dans ses bras pour pouvoir lui faire face. Je commençais à trouver ça agaçant de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il m'a sourit doucement. J'ai sentis mon cœur se mettre à fondre.

"Tu me fais confiance… oui?" Il a demandé.

J''ai hochée la tête et me suis mordillée la lèvre. Ce n'était en _lui_ que je n'avais pas confiance. J'avais toujours été celle avec le moins de contrôle dans ma relation précédente.

Il m'a embrassé sur le front doucement et a passé ses bras autour de moi, déposant ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Mes bras étaient coincés entre nous, bizarrement placés sur son torse.

"C'est bien," il a dit, reculant sa tête un peu pour pouvoir mieux me regarder dans les yeux. Il s'est arrêté pendant un instant. Il avait l'air d'être en train d'étudier mon expression. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir un peu "étudiée" sous son regard.

"À quoi est-ce que tu penses?" Il a demandé, soudainement plus sérieux.

"Je crois pas que je devrais répondre à ça," j'ai répondue à peine plus fort qu'un murmure. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ce à quoi je pensais présentement.

"Alors tu dois probablement être en train de penser à la même chose que moi," il a dit, souriant. J'ai sentis ses mains se faire de nouveau un chemin sous ma camisole et remonter dans mon dos. Mon corps a réagit instinctivement en s'arquant vers lui. Ma tête commençait à tourner. Je me sentais me perdre dans le moment. Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me préparer au moment où il devrait s'éloigner de moi – pour ma sécurité.

Ce moment n'est jamais arrivé. À la place, il s'est rapproché de moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes. Il m'a embrassée doucement une fois, deux fois, trois fois. La quatrième fois que nos lèvres se sont rencontrées elles ne se sont pas séparées. Il a enlevé ses mains de sous ma camisole et a enfoui ses doigts dans mes cheveux, m'attirant gentiment plus près pour pouvoir approfondir le baiser. La tête commençait à me tourner tellement j'étais emplis de désir. C'est à ce moment que ça m'a frappé. Jacob et moi n'avions _pas_ de limites. Il n'y avait pas de limites que nous ne pouvions pas franchir. Il n'était pas déjà en train de s'éloigner de moi avant que nous ne nous soyons touchés. Un à un, j'ai sentis les murs imaginaire que j'avais construits autour de moi après le départ d'Edward disparaître. J'ai commencée à embrasser Jacob avec plus de force, demandant ses lèvres sur les miennes, pendant que mes mains commençaient à travailler sur les boutons de sa chemise. Je ne pensais plus. Je ne faisais que ressentir.

Je l'ai entendu grogner quand mes mains sont entrées en contact avec son torse nu. Sa peau était brûlante sous mon touché. Je n'en avais jamais assez de lui. J'avais l'impression que mes mains étaient liquides quand j'ai commencée à les faire glisser plus bas. Sauf que les mains de Jacob m'ont arrêtés avant que j'ai pue faire des progrès substantiels. Il me tenait les poignets, me retenant d'aller plus loin.

"Bella…" il a soufflé en brisant rapidement notre baiser. Mon nom est sortit comme une question. Ses yeux, légèrement agrandis par le choque, cherchaient les miens. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Je me suis avancée pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas que ça ce finisse, mais il m'a arrêtée.

"S'il-te-plaît arrêtes," il a dit, ça avait l'air presque douloureux de le dire.

"Pourquoi?" J'étais complètement confuse. "Tu ne me… veux pas?" Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais voulue dire. Du moins pas de cette manière. Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'est passé par la tête? _Abruptement, je me suis sentie rejetée tandis que mes joues rougissaient. Est-ce qu'il y avait un problème avec moi qui faisait que mes copains arrivaient toujours à me résister?

"C'est une question ridicule," il a dit, sa voix encore rauque. "Tu ne sais même pas à quel point je te désir."

Il me fixait du regard, un conflit dans le regard. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire quelque chose d'autre, mais il a plutôt fermé sa bouche. Le canapé a bougé sous moi et je me suis sentie frissonner contre l'air froid. Jacob n'étais plus avec moi. J'ai croisée mes bras sur ma poitrine avant de m'asseoir. Jacob était debout devant moi et reboutonnait sa chemise. Je lui ai jeté un coup d'œil juste assez longtemps pour voir qu'il avait encore l'air d'être en conflit avec lui-même avant de retourner mon regard sur le sol. _Wow, c'était vraiment embarrassant. _Nous étions tous les deux silencieux. J'entendais ses pas pendant qu'il marchait de long en large de la pièce avant de s'arrêter et de s'agenouiller devant moi. Sa main était sous mon menton pour relever mon visage de manière à ce que je puisse le regarder.

"Hé Bells… Je suis vraiment désolé," il a dit doucement. "Tu sais que je t'aime."

J'ai seulement réussie à hocher la tête. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire. Il m'avait repoussé. Il ne voulait pas que j'aille plus loin. Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'affectais autant? Je n'étais même pas complètement certaine de vouloir aller plus loin. Non, en fait j'étais complètement certaine de ne pas vouloir aller plus loin pour l'instant. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais aussi blessée?

"Je devrais probablement te ramener chez toi avant ton couvre-feu de vingt-trois heures," il m'a dit en m'embrassant le front. Je n'avais pas pue m'empêcher de remarquer que ses mots semblaient forcés. _À quoi est-ce qu'il pensait?_

"Ouais…" J'ai réussie à dire, me levant du canapé et allant chercher mes souliers et ma veste.

* * *

Le trajet pour revenir à la maison a été terriblement gênant. Je voulais m'excuser auprès de Jacob pour mon comportement mais en même temps je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je regrettais de l'avoir embrassé comme ça. En fait, je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir à quoi il pensait en ce moment. Je lui avais probablement donné une mauvaise impression de moi et il pensait probablement que j'avais beaucoup plus d'expérience que j'en avais vraiment. _Oh Seigneur. _Mes joues devenaient de plus en plus rouge à chaque secondes. Heureusement, nous arrivions chez moi.

Je suis rapidement sortie de la voiture et j'ai marchée aux côtés de Jacob jusqu'à la porte. Nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux pendant une seconde avant que je n'ouvre la porte. Quand nous sommes entrés, Charlie et Billy nous attendaient, assis à la table de la cuisine.

"Bella, tu es en retard," Charlie m'a dit, le regard suspicieux. Il fixait Jacob de nouveau et cette fois il avait vraiment une bonne raison, pas que c'était la faute de Jacob. J'ai regardée l'horloge et, bien sûr, il était 23:12.

"Papa. On est juste tombés sur du trafic-" J'ai commencée à dire.

"Eh bien, on s'est tous les deux endormis en écoutant le film-" Jacob a dit en même temps que moi.

Jacob et moi nous sommes tous les deux arrêtés avant de se regarder.

"Eh bien, nous nous sommes tous les deux endormis en écoutant le film et on est tombés sur du trafic en revenant," j'ai finis par dire, complètement mortifiée.

Charlie et Billy nous regardaient tous les deux avec un regard sévère, de toute évidence ils ne nous croyaient pas. J'ai essayée du mieux que je pouvais de ne pas croiser le regard de nos pères.

J'ai soupirée, "Papa, c'était seulement dix minutes. Je suis désolée d'être en retard mais je suis vraiment fatiguée. Je vais me coucher."

Je me suis retournée vers Jacob pour voir qu'il me regardait comme s'il voulait dire, "_On va reparler de ça plus tard._" J'ai hochée la tête dans sa direction.

"Bonne nuit Jacob. Merci pour le diner," j'ai dis, essayant d'agir comme si tout était normal.

"Bonne nuit, je te revois demain Bells," il a répliqué.

Je me suis retournée avant de monter directement dans ma chambre. Non seulement j'allais devoir faire face à Edward dans mon sommeil cette nuit, j'allais maintenant devoir faire face à Jacob _et_ Charlie demain matin. _Génial._


	10. Chapter 10

Je me suis réveillée samedi matin au son de deux voix familière qui provenaient de la cuisine. Juste au moment où je commençais à me demander ce que Jacob faisait chez moi si tôt, mon horloge m'a révélé que j'avais dormie jusqu'à midi pour le deuxième jour de suite. J'avais vraiment besoin de trouver un moyen pour mieux dormir. La nuit précédente j'avais encore été hantée par le rêve d'Edward qui n'approuvait pas ma relation. Si ce n'étais pas déjà mauvais, je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de penser à chaque détails de ma soirée avec Jacob.

J'ai essayée de mieux entendre ce que les voix disaient. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un seul mot, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas l'air en colère. Même si Charlie était normalement plutôt calme, après ce qui est arrivé hier soir, je n'aurais pas été surprise s'il s'était jeté sur Jacob en hurlant.

Je me suis assise et ai soupirée, réalisant que je ne pouvais pas repousser l'inévitable plus longtemps. Je suis sortie de mon lit et j'ai mis un pantalon de yoga dont que j'avais probablement jeté sur le sol pendant ma stupide insomnie. Je suis allée dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents tout en essayant de mettre un minimum d'ordre dans mes cheveux. Pas d'espoir, j'avais l'air horrible. Si Jacob me voulait vraiment il allait devoir m'accepter comme ça. J'ai pris une grande inspiration, me préparant mentalement à descendre l'escalier et à faire face aux deux hommes les plus importants dans ma vie. Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais si nerveuse? Ça ne pouvait quand même pas être si brutal que ça? _Ouais, je voulais pas vraiment la réponse à ça._

Dès que je suis entrée dans la cuisine, Jacob s'est instinctivement levé. En deux grandes enjambées, il se tenait directement devant moi. Charlie, qui n'était pas très bon à prétendre de lire le journal, m'a jeté un rapide coup d'œil avant de hocher la tête et de retourner son attention vers le journal.

"Bon matin," m'a dit Jacob, ne sonnant pas exactement comme d'habitude. J'ai sentis mon cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite quand mon anxiété a commencée à monter.

"Bon après-midi," je l'ai corrigé, essayant de lui sourire.

"Ben oui, je suppose que c'est après midi," il a dit en me faisant un sourire sarcastique. "Ma petite marmotte."

Il m'a tapoté la tête en riant avant de rapidement me serrer dans ses bras pendant que Charlie nous jetais un coup d'œil. J'étais soulagée que Jacob sourie et blague comme d'habitude.

"Eh bien…" Charlie a commencé, déposant son journal avec bruit, tout en se levant pour aller porter sa tasse de café dans l'évier. "Amusez-vous les enfants ; je dois sortir de la ville. On a presque plus de steaks, Bells."

"Oh non, papa, c'est _absolument_ intolérable," ma voix dégoulinante de sarcasme. J'étais curieuse mais aussi agréablement surprise qu'il allait encore me laissée seule avec Jacob. Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de me demander de quoi ces deux-là avaient parlés exactement pendant que j'étais encore dans ma chambre.

J'ai regardée Jacob avec un air curieux mais il m'a juste sourit avant de hausser les épaules. Charlie n'a pas eu l'air de remarquer notre petit échange. Charlie était à la porte, en train de cherche ses bottes. "Je ne devrais pas être très long," il a dit, en cherchant anxieusement ses bottes de pluie. "Jacob, tu es plus que bienvenue si tu veux rester à diner avec nous."

"Merci Charlie, mais je pense que Billy et moi allons chez Sue ce soir."

"Ok, très bien. Sue a besoin de compagnie ces temps-ci," a dit Charlie, m'envoyant un regard découragé et suppliant. Je me suis levée en soupirant pour aller ouvrir une garde-robe, révélant une paire de bottes de pluie boueuse. Charlie m'a sourit avant de rapidement les mettre à ses pieds.

"Merci Bells, il y a au moins un de nous deux qui est capable de trouver des choses dans cette maison."

"N'importe quand papa," j'ai répondue en lui souriant et en secouant la tête.

Une minute plus tard, Charlie nous as salués avant de franchir la porte, nous laissant seul, Jacob et moi.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant une minute avant de nous mettre tous les deux à parler en même temps. J'ai ris nerveusement et Jacob a passé ses bras autour de moi et m'a attiré intimement contre lui.

"Tu m'as manquée," il a dit, de sa voix rauque.

J'ai frissonnée contre lui quand son souffle chaud a atteint mon oreille. Il passait doucement ses mains dans mon dos de haut en bas, rendant difficile la tâche de me rappeler ce que je voulais lui dire. De quoi est-ce que nous devions parler déjà? Je commençais à me rendre compte que c'était presque impossible de me concentrer quand il était avec moi.

J'ai froncée les sourcils quand il s'est éloigné de moi plus tôt que je ne l'aurais voulue. Jacob a pris ma main et m'a entraînée vers le salon. Il s'est assis sur le canapé et m'a facilement assis à ses côtés. Il n'a pas perdu de temps et a passé son bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer le plus près possible de lui. J'ai posée ma main sur son torse et ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Alors…" J'ai éventuellement brisée le silence, faisant le premier pas vers l'inévitable. "Charlie n'avait pas l'air trop inquiet de nous laisser seuls."

"Bien sûr qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiéterait, Bella?" Il m'a demandé. Même si je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, je pouvais sentir qu'il avait un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il jouait l'idiot juste pour voir ce que serais ma réaction. Et bien, ce petit jeu pouvait se jouer à deux.

"Eh bien, parce qu'il sait comment je suis, Jake. Tu n'es pas le premier garçon avec qui je me retrouve seule, et disons qu'il y a une fois où Charlie est revenu à la maison plus tôt que prévu…" j'ai laissée ma phrase en suspend, laissant son imagination finir ce que j'avais dis.

"Oh," a été tout ce qu'il a dit, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. C'était évident que ce n'était définitivement pas la réponse à laquelle il s'attendait. Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de rire en voyant son désappointement tandis que je me reculais pour pouvoir mieux l'observer. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point d'être malade.

"Oh, Jacob, c'étais juste une blague," j'ai dis sans pouvoir m'empêcher de ricaner. "Tu n'es pas le seul capable de faire des blagues idiotes."

"C'était pas drôle," il m'a dit, même si je pouvais voir qu'il se retenait pour ne pas sourire. Je n'étais pas certaine s'il était seulement heureux de savoir que ça n'était pas vrai où s'il était amusé par mes efforts pour le tourmenter.

"À propos de toi et d'anciens copains…" il m'a dit, laissant sa phrase en suspend pendant un moment, son ton devenant sérieux de nouveau. "Il y en a eu combien exactement?"

"Seulement un," je lui ai répondu, incapable d'arrêter mes pensés de se diriger vers Edward. Mon esprit avait déjà fait apparaître son visage beau à couper le souffle avant que je n'ai eue le temps de me défendre. Ça ne faisait plus aussi mal que dans le passé de penser à lui, mais ça n'était pas encore sans conséquences.

Jacob a hoché la tête. Je crois qu'il me connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne devrait pas continuer à parler d'Edward.

"Et de ton côté?" J'étais trop curieuse pour ne pas poser la question.

"Euh, je sais pas, peut-être quatre?" il a répliqué. "Aucunes d'elles ne signifiaient autant pour moi que toi, même une fraction. Je n'ai jamais ressentis pour quelqu'un ce que je ressens pour toi, Bells."

Je lui ai souris en entendant ça. C'était réconfortant de savoir à quel point j'étais importante pour lui parce que je commençais à réaliser que je l'aimais encore plus que ce que je croyais. Ça me faisais encore sentir coupable, par contre, de ne pas pouvoir dire la même chose. Contrairement à lui, j'avais été en amour avant, En fait, j'étais encore amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

"Est-ce que tu es prêtes à en parler?" il a demandé après un bref moment de silence.

En parler? De quoi est-ce qu'il voulait parler exactement? Est-ce qu'il voulait parler de la nuit dernière ou est-ce qu'il voulait parler de ma relation avec Edward? Il a dut voir la confusion dans mon regard parce qu'il a parlé avant que j'ai eue la chance de répondre.

"La nuit dernière," il a clarifié.

Mes pensées se sont dirigées vers les événements de la soirée précédente qui avaient menés à la confrontation incroyablement embarrassante avec Billy et Charlie. J'avais passée la plupart de la nuit à me préparer pour ce que j'allais dire à Jacob à ce moment, mais maintenant que je devais parler, j'étais complètement figée. Encore, Jacob a prit mon hésitation comme un signal pour se mettre à parler.

"Écoutes, je ne sais pas ce que tu avais en tête exactement," il a dit lentement, il prenait son temps pour choisir les bons mots, "Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je ne voulais pas… tu sais… aller plus loin avec toi… mais, tu m'as pris complètement au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que tu réagisses comme ça et je savais que je ne nous arrêtais pas à cet exact moment, je n'aurais probablement pas été capable d'arrêté du tout."

Je n'ai as pue empêcher mon visage de virer au rouge tomate. Je ne savais pas quoi dire parce que j'avais de la difficulté à comprendre mes propres actions. J'ai finalement décidée que d'être honnête avec lui était la meilleure solution.

"Honnêtement je n'ai aucunes idées de ce qui s'est passé hier," j'ai commencée à dire, mais tremblant légèrement au début. "Je ne peux pas expliquer mes actions. Mais, je sais que même si je suis heureuse que tu ais – interrompu – quand tu l'as fais, je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de me sentir un peu rejetée."

"Rejetée? Oh, Bella Bella Bella, est-ce que tu es toujours aussi naïve?" il a demandé en riant légèrement, tout en secouant la tête. "Crois-moi, c'était vraiment, _vraiment_, difficile pour moi de te demander d'arrêter."

J'ai baissée le regard vers le canapé pour essayer de dissimuler mon embarras quand j'ai sentis un frisson dans mon dos. Ses mots étaient exactement ce que je voulais entendre, mais ça ne rendait pas la situation moins bizarre. J'ai sentis sa main sous mon menton, forçant ma tête à se redresser pour pouvoir lui faire face. Il frottait doucement son pouce contre ma joue rougie.

"J'ai réussie à t'embarrasser encore une fois," il a dit, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis pas embarrassée!" j'ai mentis, même si je savais qu'il ne me croirait jamais là-dessus.

"Ouais c'est ça," il a dit en riant tandis qu'il se levait et étirait ses forts bras devant lui. Je suppose qu'il pensait que la conversation était terminée mais il y avait encore quelque chose que je voulais qu'il sache.

"Jake attends-" je lui ai dit quand il a commencé à marcher en direction de la cuisine. En entendant son nom, il s'est arrêté avant de se retourner pour me faire face.

"Ouais?" Ses yeux étaient plein de curiosité maintenant.

"Il y a encore une chose que j'ai besoin de te dire," j'ai dit, essayant d'avoir l'air confiante.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" il a demandé en s'agenouillant devant moi, déposant ses chaudes mains sur mes genoux. Il me fixait intensément dans les yeux, probablement en train d'essayer de deviner ce que j'allais lui dire.

"S'il-te-plaît ne te fâche pas."

"Je ne peux pas fâcher contre toi, c'est impossible," il a murmuré.

J'ai pris une grande inspiration, me préparant à parler. Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui parler de mes cauchemars? Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui expliquer mon comportement irrationnel juste pour entendre des voix dans ma tête? Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui faire comprendre la frustration qui m'avait mené à aller dans la forêt la nuit où j'avais croisé Embry?

"C'est à propos…" j'ai marquée une pause, essayant de me forcer à dire le nom à voix haute. "d'Edward."

Il a hoché la tête mais n'a pas parlé. J'aurais pue jurer l'avoir sentis resserrer sa prise sur mes genoux en entendant _son_ nom. J'ai avalée difficilement. C'était encore difficile pour moi de parler de lui.

"Je fais des cauchemars," j'ai finalement laissée échapper.

"Ok," Jacob attendait patiemment que je continue.

"Avant j'avais des cauchemars d'Edward qui me quittait," j'ai continuée. "Mais maintenant ils sont tous à propos d'Edward qui n'est pas content que je l'oublie. Il n'est pas heureux pour toi et moi."

Jacob a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais j'ai levée ma main pour l'arrêter. Je n'avais pas encore finis.

"Je veux dire, je réalise que dans la réalité il s'en fiche pas mal de ce que je fais, mais c'est très frustrant de le voir toutes les nuits dans mon sommeil. Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux son visage me fixe." J'ai dis tout en baissant mon regard vers le sol en soupirant. Jacob est resté silencieux, écoutant attentivement ce que je disais. Je me demandais à quoi il pensait. À ce point, je ne le blâmerais pas s'il voulait me faire admettre dans une institut psychiatrique. Parfois je pensais que c'était là que je devrais être de toute façon.

"La nuit où je suis tombée sur Embry dans la forêt…" j'ai continuée après un moment. "J'étais tellement fâchée. J'étais en colère contre Edward. Tout ce que je voulais c'étais de dormer mais il ne pouvait même pas me donner ça. Non, il devait prendre absolument tout de moi. Je ne voulais rien d'autre que de le voir une dernière fois juste pour lui dire à quel point je l'haïssais – je l'haïssais pour ce qu'il m'avait fais!" J'avais remarquée que j'étais pratiquement en train de crier mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être aussi en colère que je l'avais été la nuit de l'incident.

"Hé, shh Bella, ça va aller," m'a dit Jacob, me prenant doucement dans ses bras. "Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire si ça te fais autant de mal."

"Non," j'ai dis en passant mes bras autour de lui pour l'attirer plus près. "J'ai besoin que tu saches. Je veux que tu saches à quel point je suis folle."

"Écoutes-moi. Tu dois réaliser que ce qu'il t'a fais n'étais pas correct. Ce n'est jamais correct de blesser quelqu'un comme il l'a fais avec toi," il m'a dit en s'éloignant un peu et en plaçant ses mains de chaque côtés de mon visage, braquant son regard dans le mien. Son expression était si intense que j'avais presque peur. "Tu n'es pas folle, Bellla. C'est lui qui est complètement fou – fou de t'avoir quittée."

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger ou parler. Ma gorge était si sèche que je doutais grandement que ma fonctionne si j'essayais de répondre.

"Je ne vais jamais te blesser comme ça, c'est une promesse," il a dit avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front. "Tu n'aura jamais à revivre ça."

"Je veux juste l'oublier et passer à autre chose," j'ai murmurée.

"Je veux exactement la même chose," il a répliquée, m'attirant contre lui une nouvelle fois.

Il m'a tenue contre lui en silence pendant un moment. C'était génial qu'il sache exactement ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Cette fois, quand il s'est éloigné de moi, j'ai sentis qu'un poids énorme avait été enlevé de mes épaules. Je me sentais incroyablement soulagé.

"Est-ce que tu peux _me_ promettre quelque chose maintenant?" il a demandé, brisant le silence.

"N'importe quoi," j'ai dis en réalisant qu'il n'y avait rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui à ce point.

"Promets-moi que la prochaine que quelque chose comme ça arrive, tu vas m'appeler plutôt que d'aller te promener dans la forêt?"

"C'est promis."

Il a sourit et s'est penché vers moi, pressant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

"Je t'aime, Bella. Les cauchemars et tout," il a dit en me souriant. C'était le sourire que j'aimais. Mon sourire.

"Je t'aime aussi," j'ai dis, sentant la vérité derrière mes mots. _Je l'aimais vraiment – de plus en plus à chaque jour._

Il s'est le vé et a pris mes mains dans les siennes, me tirant pour que je me lève.

"Maintenant… est-ce que c'est le temps de manger?" Il se frottait déjà l'estomac avec anticipation.

"Il n'y aura pas de nourriture tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce que tu as dis à Charlie ce matin," j'ai répliquée, en souriant. Ça faisait du bien de gagner pour une fois.


	11. AN désolée!

C'est pas encore un nouveau chapitre, j'suis désolée! C'est seulement un avertissement pour vous dire que je vais faire une petite pause sur cette histoire. Une autre histoire que je traduis est presque finis, plus que quelques chapitres, et je veux me lancer là-dedans pour la finir et ensuite je vais me remettre à l'écriture promis! J'espère que ça va pas être trop long…

rgauthier


	12. Chapter 11

**Ce chapitre là est pour supergirl1971 ; pour te faire anticiper un peu plus… l'élément perturbateur que tu as demandée va faire son entré à Forks au chapitre 12!**

Dimanche soir, j'étais assise au milieu de mon lit avec plusieurs livres de cours et cartables autour de moi. Ce n'étais pas mon genre de faire tous mes devoirs à la dernière minute comme ça et grâce à mes vacances de printemps assez "inhabituelles", j'en payais maintenant les conséquences. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon devoir de calcul parce que mon esprit avait l'air d'être hors de contrôle ces jours-ci. J'étais trop occupée à me remémorer tous ce qui c'était passé dans les derniers jours pour pouvoir me concentrer.

C'était difficile pour moi de croire que Jacob et moi étions ensemble depuis seulement quatre jours. J'avais plus l'impression que ça faisait plusieurs mois – peut-être même années. Mon esprit est revenu à hier et au bon temps que j'avais passée avec Jacob à ne rien faire du tout. Je n'ai toujours pas réussie à savoir de quoi il avait parlé avec Charlie ce matin là, mais peu importe ce que c'étais ça les avaient rapprochés. C'était assez agaçant. À chaque fois que je demandais ce qui c'étais passé ils se mettaient à rire avant de me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qu'ils ne voulaient pas me dire.

Je suis descendue de mon lit et ai ramassée tous mes livres, les rangeant dans mon sac d'école. Je commençais déjà à bailler alors je me suis retournée vers mon cadran. Il était seulement 20h30 – trop tôt pour aller me coucher. J'ai allumée mon ordinateur avant d'écrire un long courriel à Renée. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris le temps de_ vraiment_ lui dire ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie. Je lui ai racontée tout ce qui c'était passé avec Jacob et à quel point il me rendait heureuse. Après avoir terminée, j'ai attrapée ma camisole favorite et un pantalon de pyjama avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Je suis montée dans mon lit aux alentours de 21 heures avec les cheveux encore mouillés. J'ai éteint ma lampe et me suis étendue, m'enterrant dans ma montagne de couvertures. J'étais trop effrayée de fermer les yeux par peur de ce que je pourrais voir derrière mes paupières. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir Edward dans mes rêves cette nuit. J'avais déjà assez de choses qui me trottaient dans la tête avec le retour en cours demain matin.

J'ai due finir par somnoler parce que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux il était 23 heures. J'ai froncée les sourcils. Ça voulait dire que je m'étais rapprochée de deux heures du moment fatidique. J'ai fermée les yeux encore une fois et j'ai essayée de me concentrer sur le bruit calmant que la pluie faisait en tombant contre ma fenêtre. Pas de chance ; bien sûr, dès que mes paupières se sont fermées les yeux ambrés d'Edward me fixaient. Au même moment où j'ouvrais brutalement les yeux un craquement bruyant se faisait entendre à l'extérieur. Le craquement a ensuite été suivit par un abrupte 'bam'. Je me suis rapidement assise tandis que mon cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. Mon souffle s'est coincé dans ma gorge quand j'ai vue l'ombre d'une personne massive apparaître juste de l'autre côté de ma fenêtre. Mon esprit a immédiatement imaginé la vampire rouquine.

J'ai allumée ma lampe de chevet tout en sortant rapidement de mon lit et attrapant mon sac remplit de livres sur le sol. Je n'étais pas certaine de ce que j'allais en faire, mais c'étais quand même mieux que d'avoir les mains vides Au moins c'étais assez lourd pour que je puisse frapper son attaquant avec. J'agissais avec stupidité, parce que si c'était un vampire détraqué de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, je n'avais définitivement aucunes chances de survivre. À mon immense horreur, ma fenêtre avait commencée à lentement s'ouvrir. J'ai instantanément commencée à m'auto-insulter pour avoir oubliée de mettre le verrou. Je m'apprêtais à balancer mon sac de livres à la tête de mon attaquant, quand ce dernier m'a parlé avec une voix familière.

"Hé, tu devrais déposer ça avant de te faire mal," m'a dit Jacob en entrant dans ma chambre, s'écrasant sur le plancher. Il était complètement mouillé et torse nu (_tout le monde s'éloigne de son clavier avant de baver dessus!_). Ses cheveux étaient collés sur sa tête et dégoulinaient sur son corps.

Je le fixais avec le bouche grande ouverte, sous le choque, tandis que je tenais encore mon sac au dessus de ma tête en préparation pour le lancer. Il s'est relevé et me l'a prit des mains avant de le poser sur le sol.

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai fais peur, mais wow, c'est vraiment pas facile de s'introduire dans ta chambre en pleine nuit," il m'a dit, en souriant. "Et puis qu'est-ce que tu prévoyais faire avec ça de toute façon?"

"Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ici?" je lui ai demandé, ignorant sa question. "Si Charlie te trouve dans ma chambre, il va nous tuer tous les deux."

"Relaxes, Bella, Charlie et moi on est amis maintenant," il a eut le culot de me regarder avec un air suffisant!

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," j'ai tous simplement dis tout en commençant finalement à relaxer après la peur qu'il m'avait fais.

"J'avais vraiment envi de te voir, c'est tout. Et puis, je me suis dis que si j'étais là tu serais peut-être capable de mieux dormir," il a passé ses bras autour de ma taille pour me coller contre lui. "Mmmh, tu m'as manquée."

J'ai passée mes bras autour de lui et j'ai inspirée son odeur. Maintenant que le choque initial étais passé, j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il soit venu. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'il serait là avec moi si je n'arrivais pas à dormir. "Tu vas rester?" j'ai demandée, de l'espoir dans la voix.

"Tant que c'est ce que tu veux," il a répondu, sa voix profonde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Bi-"

"Mon père ne vas pas être un problème. Il sait que je dois faire des patrouilles la nuit," il m'a interrompu et m'a relâchée pour se laisser tomber sur mon lit. "Ohhhh, très confortable, j'aime bien le mauve."

"Jacob, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu viens dans ma chambre," je le regardais avec un sourcil arqué. Il agissait comme un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. J'ai marchée vers lui et me suis planter directement devant lui. Il y avait quelque chose de très tentant au fait que Jacob était assit sur mon lit – mouillé et torse nu. J'ai avalée difficilement et me suis forcée à regarder ailleurs. Nous n'avions pas besoin de répéter l'épisode de vendredi soir.

"Ouais, eh bien c'est la première fois que je suis ici en tant que ton copain," il a répondu en souriant. En y repensant bien, je ne crois pas qu'il ignorait complètement l'effet qu'il avait sur moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout toute seule?" il a demandé en me prenant les mains et en m'attirant sur lui. _Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de me faire?_

"Jacob je-" j'ai commencée à dire en essayant de me relever, sans succès comme d'habitude. Il me gardait en place avec ses bras fermement autour de ma taille. J'étais à califourchon sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" il m'a demandé, riant doucement.

"Je ne pense pas que c'est une si bonne idée…" j'ai murmurée, commençant à perdre ce que j'avais de contrôle. Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers sa bouche qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

"Je crois que c'est une _excellente_ idée," il a soufflé, m'attirant encore plus contre lui. Il emmené sa bouche jusqu'à la mienne et m'a embrassé si passionnément que j'en ai presque oubliée que nous étions dans ma chambre, un soir d'école, avec Charlie endormit dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me suis éloignée de ses lèvres, le souffle coupé.

"Tu ne peux pas – je veux dire in ne peut pas faire ça – ici – maintenant," j'ai réussie à dire, en trébuchant sur mes mots, pas encore remise de son baiser.

"Et exactement à, quoi est-ce que tu pensais?" il m'a demandé, un sourire sarcastiquement sur les lèvres. Toute la situation avait l'air de l'amuser grandement.

"Eh bien… je sais pas… j'ai juste assumée…" je n'arrivais pas du tout à terminer ma phrase.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as assumée?"

"Rien," à ce point je chuchotais et je fixais le sol, mes joues devenant de plus en plus rouge.

Je l'ai entendu rire tandis qu'il relevait doucement mon menton pour que je le regarde. Il m'a fixé du regard pendant un moment, étudiant mon expression. Je me sentais tellement ensorcelée par son regard que j'en avais presque le goût de retirer l'objection que j'avais eue précédemment.

"Bella, je viens pas ici pour ça, ok?" il m'a dit, sa voix plus douce et sérieuse maintenant.

"C'est vrai?" j'ai timidement demandée. Je me sentais stupide. Bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas ça. Je n'étais pas si désirable que ça…

"C'est vrai, du moins pas pour l'instant," il m'a répondu. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu ici."

Je me suis sentie relaxer. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas qu'il me désire, mais plutôt que je n'étais pas certaine d'être capable de le refuser s'il en venait à essayer quelque chose. Ça faisait seulement quatre jours que nous étions officiellement un couple… Un peut trop tôt pour une relation sexuelle selon moi, même si nous étions amis depuis toujours.

"Je veux dire, j'espère qu'un jour nous allons faire… faire _ça_," il a continué. "Mais pour l'instant, je veux prendre les choses lentement. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette relation en allant trop vite."

"Parfait, j'aimerais ça aussi," j'ai répliquée. "On va y aller lentement." Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher d'espérer que les choses n'allaient pas aller _trop_ lentement, par contre. C'était une chose que j'aurais voulue changer à propos de ma relation avec Edward. Bien sûr, lentement était la seule option que nous avions.

"J'aurais cru le contraire," il recommençait à blaguer, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un Jacob sérieux ça ne durait jamais vraiment longtemps.

"Oh tais-toi," a été ma réponse, avant que de le pousser sur mon lit et de l'embrasser,

Jacob m'a roulée sur le côté avant d'étirer son bras et de fermer ma lampe de chevet. Il m'a attrapé de manière à ce que mon dos soit contre son torse et a passer ses bras autour de moi pour m'attirer plus près encore.

"Tu dois dormir. Tu dois être en classe dans quelques heures," il m'a dit. Il a ensuite chuchoté dans mon oreille, "Et puis, tu n'as pas besoin de faire quelque chose qui pourrait me faire changer d'idée à propos de faire les choses lentement."

"Bonne nuit, Jacob," j'ai dis, riant et combattant l'envie de me retourner pour l'embrasser.

"Bonne nuit."

"Hé Jacob?" j'ai finis par demander après quelques minutes de silence.

"Mouais?"

"Je n'ai jamais… fais ça avant," j'ai finis par dire, doucement.

"Jamais fais quoi?" il a demandé en baillant, par sa voix je pouvais deviner qu'il était très fatigué.

"Tu sais…" j'ai répliquée, sans vraiment terminer ma phrase. Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir à lui expliquer au grand complet.

"Oh… _ça_," il a laissé tomber, il avait l'ai un peu choqué. J'espérais que le choque était à cause de ma soudaine déclaration et non parce que j'étais encore vierge. "C'est bien parce que je n'ai jamais fais l'amour non plus."

J'ai souris en entendant ça, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. Ce n'est pas que je pensais que Jacob était du genre à coucher avec une fille à la première occasion, c'étais rassurant à entendre je suppose. "C'est bien," j'ai murmurée.

"Hé, Jacob," j'ai dis, encore quelques minutes plus tard.

"Oui?" Il était à moitié endormi.

"Merci de rester avec moi."

"Pas de problème."

"Hé, Jacob?"

"Bella…" il chignait.

"Rien, je blaguais."

"Endors-toi," il a dit en m'embrassant sur la tête.

Cette fois je l'ai écouté. J'ai glissée dans un sommeil paisible, dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. Mes rêves cette nuit-là furent remplis de Jacob et non de la misérable alternative.

**Je suis désolée pour le délai! Il me reste seulement un examen mercredi prochain et ensuite c'est les vacances!**

**J'ai eue quelques commentaires à propos de la manière que j'ai d'écrire certaines phrases et/ou expressions : je suis québécoise alors certaines expressions que j'utilise ne sont pas exactement dites et utilisées comme en Europe je suppose…**


	13. Chapter 12

Quand je me suis réveillée lundi matin, il y avait une note écrite par Jacob à côté de ma tête sur mon oreiller…

_Bella,_

_J'ai préféré partir avant que Charlie ne se réveille._

_Je suppose que je dois en quelque sorte aller en cours aussi aujourd'hui, malheureusement._

_J'espère que tu vas passer une bonne journée et j'ai hâte de te revoir plus tard._

_Rejoins-moins dans mon garage dès que tes cours sont finis. Je vais t'attendre._

_Je t'aime,_

_Jacob._

J'ai soupirée quand la réalité a finis par s'enregistrer dans mon esprit. _De retour à l'école. _Il était temps d'essayer d'agir comme une personne normale pendant les huit prochaines heures. Je suis restée collée à mon lit, m'ennuyant déjà des chauds bras qui m'avaient aidé à si bien dormir la nuit précédente. J'aurais souhaitée que Jacob soit resté dans mon lit jusqu'à ce que je me réveille, mais je savais que c'étais impossible. Contrairement à Edward, il ne pouvait pas se cacher ou partir aussi rapidement si Charlie décidait de venir dans ma chambre. Mais encore, considérant l'apparition de leur soudaine amitié, Charlie l'aurait probablement juste engueulé.

Éventuellement, je me suis forcée à sortir du lit et à me traîner jusque dans la salle de bain pour me rendre présentable. Peu de temps après, je suis descendue pour manger rapidement un bol de céréales avant de partir pour la journée. Charlie était dans la cuisine, se préparant à partir pour le travail, alors je n'ai pas perdue de temps à lui dire que j'allais aller directement chez Jacob après mes cours, mais que je serais à la maison à temps pour lui faire à manger. Bien sûr, parce que je parlais de son nouveau meilleur ami, Charlie m'a dit de passer autant de temps que je voulais à La Push.

Pendant que je roulais en direction de l'école, je n'ai pas réussie à ignorer le malaise qui était apparut dans le fond de mon estomac. Quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude aujourd'hui. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose allait se passer – quelque chose d'énorme. Je ne voulais rien de plus que de faire demi-tour et de retourner à la sécurité de ma maison, mais sécher les cours le premier jour après les vacances n'étais pas vraiment une bonne idée.

Après m'être stationnée, j'ai été assez malchanceuse pour me faire accueillir par Mike dès que j'ai mis un pied hors de mon camion. J'avais espérée me rendre au moins à mon premier cours sans avoir à faire face à un de mes amis. Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas Mike, il était quelqu'un de gentil la plupart du temps, mais il se mêlait toujours de mes affaires et n'arrivait pas à voir un sous-entendu même si ça le frappait en plein visage.

"Bella!" il a pratiquement crié tandis que son visage s'éclairait en me voyant. Je suppose que lui et Jessica ont encore rompus vu la manière dont il me regardait. J'avais abandonnée la tâche d'essayer de me rappeler quand ils étaient ou pas ensemble après la troisième rupture. "Tu m'as manquée pendant les vacances. Où est-ce que tu étais?"

Il marchait à mes côtés pendant que nous nous dirigions vers l'entrée du bâtiment principal. "Au même endroit où tu peux toujours me trouver," j'ai répondue, légèrement distraite. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir si tout le monde me fixais déjà du regard. Je savais qu'ils allaient tous être au courant pour Jacob et moi assez rapidement, et à partir de là ce ne serait pas très long avant que les rumeurs ne recommence.

"J'ai essayé de t'appeler quelques fois, mais tu n'étais jamais chez toi," il a dit, désappointé. "Je voulais t'inviter à un énorme party que j'ai fais chez moi le weekend dernier."

Je me rappelais vaguement Charlie m'avoir dit que "le gars Newton avait encore appelé," mais je n'avais jamais pris la peine de le rappeler. Normalement, je me serais sentis mal de l'avoir ignoré mais ma culpabilité s'est fait battre par mon soulagement d'avoir pue échapper à un party.

"Euh, ouais… je suis désolée pour ça. J'ai été assez occupée à presque tous les jours," j'ai répliquée tandis que mon esprit s'en allait directement vers Jacob. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de revivre constamment les merveilleux moments que j'avais passée avec lui.

"Et bien c'est dommage. C'était vraiment bien. Ça aurait été encore mieux si tu avais été là par contre."

Juste à ce moment Éric est arrivé est s'est joint à nous, déposant gentiment son bras autour de mes épaules. "Bella, c'est bien de te voir sourire de nouveau."

Est-ce que je souriais? J'ai levée ma main pour toucher ma bouche et elle était belle et bien tournée en un sourire. J'avais due me perdre dans mes souvenirs de Jacob.

"Éric, contente de te voir," j'ai répondue en sortant de ma bulle.

"On s'est ennuyés de toi chez Newton samedi," il m'a sincèrement dit, ignorant le froncement de sourcils de Mike. C'était évident que Mike était agacé d'avoir été interrompu pendant sa conversation avec moi.

"Oh, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui était désappointé que je ne pouvais pas venir," en disant ça je faisais référence à Lauren et Jessica. La dernière fois que je les avaient vues, elles étaient devenues meilleures amies avec comme point commun qu'elles me détestaient. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment blâmer Jessica pour ça parce que je l'avais complètement ignorée pendant quelques mois quand Edward est partit, mais Lauren était une tout autre histoire. Elle me détestait avant même d'avoir essayée de me connaître.

"Jessica n'était pas invités," m'a dit Mike. Je pouvais entendre un peu d'hostilité dans sa voix. Je me suis brièvement demandée sur quoi ils pouvaient être en désaccord cette fois. Parfois j'aimais bien me laisser aller à écouter tous les potins et les drames normaux du lycée. Ça m'aidait à oublier que je vivais dans un monde complètement différent de celui des autres.

"Oh non, vous vous êtes encore querellés?" j'ai demandée, essayant d'avoir l'air intéressée.

"Ouais, elle est fâchée contre moi, je suppose. J'aimerais être ami avec elle mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ressent la même chose," il a répondu. Par le ton de sa voix je savais qu'il était sincèrement secoué. C'était difficile de ne pas se sentir mal pour lui.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va se calmer," je lui ai dit pour essayer de le rassurer.

"Vraiment? Tu crois?"

"Hé Bella… est-ce que tu as entendue parler du nouvel étudiant?" Éric m'a interrompu avant que je n'aie eue la chance de répondre à Mike. C'était toujours comme ça avec eux – une bataille constante pour mon attention.

"Oh ouais…" a dit Mike, pas du tout dérangé par l'interruption d'Éric. "Je l'ai croisé à mon party, il est vraiment bizarre."

Il y avait un autre nouvel étudiant? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'étais si surprise de ne pas avoir entendue parler de lui. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais restée en contact avec mes copains de l'école pendant les vacances. C'était quand même un peu bizarre que quelqu'un commence dans une nouvelle école aussi tard dans l'année, par contre.

"Non… Je ne savais pas –"

"Hé Bella!" a criée Angela en courant vers moi pour me serrer rapidement dans ses bras. Elle était ma seule amie fille que j'avais qui n'avait pas prit personnel mon état catatonique des mois précédents. "Ça fait du bien de te voir. Viens avec moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose à mon casier."

Elle s'est accrochée à mon bras et m'a gentiment tirée loin de Mike et Éric. "Je vous vois plus tard les gars!" j'ai criée, dans leur direction.

Quand nous avons étés hors de portée de voix, Angela s'est mit à ricaner.

"Je me suis dit que j'allais venir te sauver. Tu avais de te faire bombarder par eux," elle a dit en me souriant. C'est ça que j'aimais d'Angela. Elle avait toujours l'air de comprendre ce dont j'avais besoin.

"Eh bien, merci," j'ai dis en me mettant à rire avec elle.

"Les garçons… ont ne peut rien y faire," elle a dit en roulant des yeux. "J'ai dis à Ben de s'assurer qu'ils ne te sautent pas dessus pour te questionner à la première occasion, mais apparemment il a oublié."

"Me questionner? Pourquoi?" je lui ai demandée quoique j'avais l'impression que je connaissais la réponse à ma question.

"Ton nouveau copain," elle m'a simplement répondue. Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas m'en demander plus sur le sujet parce qu'elle n'aimait pas s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres.

"En fait, ils ne l'ont même pas mentionné," j'ai dis, surprise. "Ils ont mentionnés le nouvel élève à la place."

Angela et moi étions arrivées à mon casier et j'ai commencée à ranger les livres dont je n'aurais pas besoin pour les deux prochains cours.

"Wow, j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils ne t'en ont pas parlés. Trevor leurs a dit qu'il t'a vue au restaurant avec un gars plus vieux," elle m'a dit, avec un air de surprise comparable au miens. Trevor devait le gars de mon cours de gym. Celui dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler le nom. "Enfin bref, ouais il y a un nouveau gars dans notre niveau. Je l'ai rencontré chez Mike samedi et il a l'air assez gentil. Il est venu avec Lauren."

Bien sûr, il était venu avec Lauren. C'était son genre de s'approprier le nouveau avant même qu'il n'ait franchi les portes de l'école.

"Bon, apparemment je ne suis plus la nouvelle élève," j'ai dis en souriant. Même si ça faisais plus d'un an que j'étais arrivée, je n'avais toujours pas perdue le titre.

"Ouais, ça va faire du bien, hein?" elle m'a dit au même moment où Ben arrivait derrière et l'attrapait par la taille. Elle a sursautée et s'est retournée pour le frapper en riant.

"Ben! J'essaie de parler avec Bella!"

"Ça va ; je dois aller en cours de toute façon. Je vous voie tous les deux ce midi," je leur ai dis tout en me retournant avant de me diriger vers le fond du couloir pour mon premier cours.

"À plus tard," je les aie entendus dire tandis que je m'éloignais.

* * *

J'ai été plaisamment surprise en réalisant que la journée passait plutôt rapidement. J'ai aussi été plaisamment surprise quand je me suis rendu compte que l'arrivée d'un nouvel élève avait l'air d'emmener plus de potins que ma nouvelle relation avec Jacob.

Avant que je m'en rende compte, je marchais vers la cafétéria et j'étais debout dans la file d'attente pour avoir mon repas. Je devais admettre que _j'étais_ un peu curieuse de voir qui était le nouveau gars. J'avais finis par découvrir que son nom était Cole entre la seconde et la troisième période.

Après avoir eue mon lunch, j'ai fais le tour de la cafétéria du regard pour voir où était assise Angela. Elle m'a fait signe de la main depuis sa place à la table où nous mangions presque tout le temps. Je me suis dirigée vers la table et me suis assise en face de Ben et elle. Mike et Éric sont arrivés peu de temps après, essayant de s'accorder sur qui aurait la meilleure note à l'examen de math que nous étions supposés avoir ce vendredi.

J'ai mangée mon repas en silence, me demandant ce que Jacob était en train de faire en ce moment. J'espérais que je lui manquais autant qu'il me manquait. J'ai levée les yeux vers l'horloge pour me rendre compte qu'il ne restait plus que trois heures avant que je puisse le revoir. Mes pensées ont étés interrompues quand quelque chose à attiré mon attention. J'ai tournée la tête juste au bon moment pour voir Lauren marcher vers notre table avec, à son bras, celui qui devait être Cole. Dès que son regard à croisé le mien, j'ai eue le souffle coupé, mon visage s'est mit à rougir, et j'ai automatiquement eue l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir.

Il était extrêmement pâle. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et il portait des vêtements qui avaient l'air de sortir directement de Hollywood boulevard. Encore plus choquant que tous ça, ses yeux étaient d'une familière et distincte couleur topaze. Les yeux d'Edward me regardaient.

**Et voilà! Je crois que c'est assez facile de deviner ce qu'est Cole… ****Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'après vous?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Avant de commencer je dois vous dire que ****personne**** n'a devinée ce que Cole vient faire dans l'histoire! La première qui devine ce qu'il vient y faire… chapeau! Quand j'ai lue l'histoire avant de la traduire j'ai pas devinée non plus!**

* * *

À mon horreur, Lauren et Cole se sont assis à la table directement en face de moi. Cole me fixait du regard avec un petit sourire en coin collé au visage. Au début je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard. Mes yeux ont inspectés ses cheveux noir qui étaient parfaitement ébouriffés avec du gel, accentuant ses sourcils haussés et sa mâchoire bien définie. Son look aurait pu rivaliser avec celui des mannequins les mieux payés de Calvin Klein. Éventuellement, j'ai baissée les yeux pour éviter son regard envoutant. Je n'ai jamais été capable de finir mon lunch, mon estomac était noué. Ça me faisait mal de le regarder parce qu'il me rappelait Edward. Je faisais tout en mon pouvoir pour me retenir de vomir. Ma tête tournait et je n'étais plus vraiment au courant de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi.

_Cole était un vampire. _J'en étais presque certaine. La vraie question était pourquoi il était ici? Son arrivée ne pouvait pas être qu'une coïncidence. Combien de vampires pouvaient, par pur hasard, déménager à Forks, Washington? J'avais un mauvais pressentiment avec lui. Mon malaise de ce matin était apparemment un avertissement pour ça.

"Bella? Est-ce que ça va?" La douce voix d'Angela me ramena dans le moment présent.

"Euh… ouais… je vais bien," je lui ai répondue, surprise d'être capable de parler. Je pouvais encore sentir son regard sur moi, me défiant de le regarder encore une fois.

"Bella, voici Cole, mon nouveau _copain_," a dit Lauren froidement. Je me suis forcée à lever mon regard vers elle pour me rendre compte qu'elle me lançait un regard noir. Elle avait de toute évidence remarquée que Cole n'avait toujours pas cessé de me regarder. C'était difficile de l'ignorer quand je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil qu'il me regardait encore.

"Salut," j'ai faiblement dis, m'assurant de ne pas croiser son regard.

J'ai regardée autour de la table pour essayer d'occuper mon attention. Tout le monde déplaçait son regard entre Cole et moi. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiets. _Oh merde_. Est-ce que j'étais si transparente que ça?

"Isabella," une voix douce et profonde s'est fait entendre avec un léger accent italien. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer." Avant même que je n'aie réagis, une main aussi pâle que de la neige s'est présenté devant moi.

Lentement, j'ai dirigée mon regard vers où il se trouvait maintenant, son corps musclé penché au dessus de la table vers moi. Je n'ai pas pue empêcher mes lèvres de s'écarter légèrement. Il était presque aussi beau qu'Edward – tout à propos de lui était sans défauts. J'ai levé ma main tremblante pour la déposer dans la sienne. S'il y avait encore une once de doute en moi sur s'il était un vampire ou pas, ça a disparu quand j'ai sentie sa poigne froide comme de la glace. Il a lentement serré ma main, ses yeux me fixant intensément. J'ai avalée difficilement et me suis éclaircie la gorge.

"Idem," j'ai réussie à couiner. J'ai rapidement éloignée ma main de la sienne, tandis qu'il riait doucement et se rasseyais à sa place. Je pouvais encore voir Lauren m'envoyer des regards meurtriers du coin de l'œil. Je voulais partir. Je voulais être n'importe où sauf ici, mais je doutais grandement que mes jambes allaient pouvoir me supporter si j'essayais de m'enfuir.

"Tu sais à qui Cole me fait penser?" a dit Lauren, dirigeant son commentaire directement à moi.

"Edward Cullen," elle a cruellement sortit, mettant l'emphase sur chaque syllabes.

Entendre son nom m'a traversé comme un couteau, m'attrapant le cœur et l'étranglant. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Je devais sortir d'ici. Je devais m'éloigner de lui.

"Je dois y aller…" j'ai dis, attrapant mon plateau et me levant d'un bond. Je me suis rapidement dirigée vers la poubelle, me débarrassant de mon lunch que je n'avais même pas touchée et fuyant la cafétéria le plus vite possible. Mes jambes étaient en jell-o. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je tenais encore debout. Je n'étais pas complètement certaine d'où je m'en allais, mais je me suis éventuellement retrouvée devant mon casier, appuyée contre la porte et essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

Je devais trouver un plan et je devais faire ça rapidement. Je ne pouvais pas encore partir ; j'avais encore trois périodes avant la fin de la journée. Je voulais tellement voir Jacob, lui dire ce qui était arrivé. Je savais qu'il allait pouvoir m'aider à me sentir mieux. Il allait être capable de faire disparaître le douloureux sentiment de suffocation que je ressentais dans ma poitrine. Mais, même si je partais maintenant, il serait encore en cours. J'aurais encore à attendre trois heures avant qu'il puisse me rejoindre dans son garage.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai eue une idée. Je pouvais aller voir l'infirmière et prétendre que j'étais malade. Avec de la chance elle allait me renvoyer à la maison et je pourrais attendre là jusqu'à ce Jacob ait finis ses cours. N'importe quoi serait mieux que de faire face à Cole encore une fois. Mes pieds ont commencés à me diriger le long du couloir vide vers le bureau de Mme. Garner. Ça m'a prit un moment pour me rendre compte que je courais. Juste quand je tournais le dernier coin avant d'être à l'entrée de son bureau, j'ai sentis mon corps entrer en collision directement dans quelque chose de froid et dur. J'ai commencée à tomber vers l'arrière, mais avant que je me retrouve sur le plancher je me suis fais remettre sur mes pieds. Quelqu'un m'aidait à reprendre mon équilibre.

"Whoa… fais attention," un accent italien m'a parlé, une pincée de rire dans le ton. "J'avais été mis au courant de ta maladresse."

Mes yeux étaient au même niveau que son torse. Ils avaient devant eux sa veste noire qui mettait en valeur sa chemise rayée grise et noire qui tombait parfaitement contre son corps. Les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits, exposant son cou pâle. J'ai encore avalée difficilement quand je me suis sentie frissonner contre les bras froid qui étaient présentement autour de ma taille. Mes yeux se sont lentement dirigés vers le haut pour finalement se fixer sur le visage que je ne voulais pas voir. Cole me regardait, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Je devais me rappeler de respirer.

"Qu'est-ce que… pourquoi est-ce que tu… qui es-tu--" j'ai essayée de parler, mes mots me décevant tout en sortant de ma bouche en un désastre incohérent. Je me suis sortie de ses bras et me suis enveloppée avec les miens autour de ma poitrine. "Je sais ce que tu es," j'ai finalement réussie à dire, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

"Il n'a pas menti quand il a dit que tu étais magnifique," il a dit, ignorant complètement mes accusations.

J'ai figée. _Qui? Qui n'a pas menti? _Je le suppliais mentalement de ne pas dire le seul nom que je ne pouvais pas supporter d'entendre.

"S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi seule," j'ai murmurée en essayant de le contourner. J'ai été arrêtée par sa main sur mon poignet. Il me retenait doucement, mais je savais qu'il utiliserait la force si je n'obtempérais pas.

"Attends," il m'a calmement dit. "J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça."

J'ai soupirée avant de me retourner pour lui faire face. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici? Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Lauren?" J'étais désespérée d'obtenir des réponses. "S'il-te-plaît laisse-là hors de tout ça."

"Les Cullen m'ont envoyés," il a simplement dit.

Mon cœur a presque sauté un battement quand je me suis sentie comme si mon estomac allait se retourner sur lui-même. Ça m'a prit un moment avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole. "Pourquoi est-ce que--"

"Edward n'aimait pas l'idée. Il n'y voyait pas vraiment l'utilité, mais les autres ont entendus parler du danger pour toi à Forks. Ils s'inquiétaient pour toi et voulaient s'assurer que quelqu'un s'assure de ta sécurité."

Ses mots m'ont poignardé dans le cœur. _Edward n'y voyait pas l'utilité, il n'aimait pas l'idée. _J'allais définitivement être malade.

"Je dois y aller," ai-je dis tout en me sentant devenir verte. J'ai rapidement courue jusqu'au bout du couloir dans la salle de bain, m'agenouillant devant une toilette juste à temps.

Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bain, dix minutes avaient passées et mon estomac était vide. J'ai lentement regardée à droite et à gauche dans le couloir pour m'assurer que Cole n'était pas là. Il n'était pas dans mon champ de vision, mais je savais que je ne devais pas me fier à ça et croire qu'il était partit. J'ai entendue la cloche sonner, et une minute plus tard, je n'étais plus seule dans le couloir. Des étudiants emplissaient l'endroit, déterminés à arriver à leur prochain cours à l'heure. Sans même y penser, je me suis lentement dirigée vers mon cours de littérature, le seul cours que j'avais avec Angela. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle et ai prit une grande inspiration pour essayer de reprendre mes esprits. _Est-ce que ça s'est vraiment passé? Peut-être que j'ai tout imaginé. __Peut-être que Cole n'existe même pas après tout._

Je pouvais sentir le regard d'Angela sur moi alors je me suis tournée vers elle et je lui ai envoyée un sourire qui se voulais rassurant. Elle avait l'air de vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi ce qui m'a immédiatement fais me sentir mal pour les soucis que je lui causais.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Est-ce que tu vas bien?" elle me demanda. "Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien."

"Ça va, pour de vrai. Je suis désolée ; j'ai un peu mal au ventre. Je crois que mon lunch s'est rebellé contre moi," j'ai mentie, espérant que c'était crédible.

"Oh, ok. Peut-être que tu aurais due aller voir Mme. Garner."

"Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai fais. Elle allait me renvoyer à la maison mais j'ai commencée à me sentir mieux, alors j'ai décidée de venir en cours finalement."

"Et bien je suis contente que tu te sentes mieux," elle a doucement dit.

J'ai souris. _Elle avait crue mon histoire. _Je croyais que cette conversation était finie, mais j'étais sur le point de me faire prouver le contraire.

"C'était quoi le problème avec Cole?" elle a demandée. "On aurait dit qu'il voulait percer un trou dans ta tête avec son regard."

_Apparemment je ne l'avais pas imaginé. _J'essayais de trouver une réponse plausible à sa question mais j'ai été sauvée par le professeur qui commençait la lecture du jour. Nous avons toutes les deux tournées notre attention vers l'avant, ce qui m'a fais réaliser que j'étais maintenant prise dans mes propres pensées pour les cinquante prochaines minutes.

* * *

J'étais assise dans mon dernier cours de la journée – italien 401. N'importe quel autre jour ça aurait été mon cours favoris parce que j'y étais très bonne, mais aujourd'hui c'était mon cours favoris parce que c'étais le dernier que j'aurais à endurer. J'ai jetée un coup d'œil à l'horloge et ai froncée les sourcils. L'horloge avait l'air de fonctionner plus lentement que d'habitude depuis ce midi.

J'étais sur le point de me pencher pour attraper mon cahier de notes dans mon sac, quand une certaine personne qui entrait dans la pièce a attirée mon attention. Le vampire que j'essayais dont j'essayais d'ignorer l'existence marchait vers moi, le même sourire stupide collé sur les lèvres. J'ai sentis mon visage se mettre à chauffer une fois de plus et j'ai rapidement tournée mon attention vers mon bureau, priant silencieusement qu'il ne s'assoit pas près de moi. _Mouais, je peux toujours rêver. _Dans la seconde qui a suivie, le siège vide à côté de moi est devenu occupé et je pouvais sentir un regard inquisiteur sur moi. J'ai levée les yeux vers le tableau devant la classe, refusant de lui prêter attention. J'avais décidée que peut-être que si je l'ignorais, il allait partir et me laisser tranquille.

"Isabella, je suis heureux de te revoir."

Je suis restée silencieuse, me concentrant sur ma respiration.

Il a ricané. "Tu peux m'ignorer autant que tu veux, mais je ne vais nulle part."

Son attitude arrogante ne me faisait pas un pli. J'ai attrapée mon cahier de notes et l'ai ouvert, tapant nerveusement mon crayon sur le bord de mon pupitre.

"Très bien. Nous allons avoir plus qu'assez de temps pour apprendre à se connaître quand je vais te raccompagner chez toi," il a dit nonchalamment, se tournant vers l'avant.

"Quoi? Non!" je me suis exclamée, un peu plus fort que ce que j'aurais voulu. Mon débordement d'émotions nous as acquis une petite audience. Je me suis tournée dans ma chaise pour lui faire face. Il souriait mais ne me regardait plus. Au lieu de cela, son attention était tournée sur le devant de la salle de classe où notre professeur commençait la leçon.

"Arrêtes d'essayer de me distraire, tu ne vois pas que j'essais de me concentrer sur le cours?" il a murmuré. À ce moment, il n'y a rien que je voulais plus que de lui arracher le sourire suffisant qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Stupide idiot.

J'ai reniflée et me suis tournée vers l'avant, croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.

* * *

Dès que la cloche à sonnée, j'étais debout et dans le couloir en quelques secondes. Naturellement, Cole était plus rapide que moi. Il m'attendait à côté de la porte.

"Laisses-moi seule," je lui ai dis, me frayant un chemin vers la sortie de l'école. Cette fois il ne m'a pas suivie. Je pouvais à peine croire qu'il allait tout simplement me laisser partir. Je suis sortie dehors et ai fermée les yeux pendant une seconde, inspirant l'air frais et permettant à la bruine de légèrement mouiller mes cheveux. _Liberté._

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et que j'ai jetée un coup d'œil à l'endroit où j'avais laissée mon camion, j'ai figée. Ma bouche s'est asséchée et je ne pouvais plus respirer. Une chevelure bronze dépeignée – un corps sculpté – des vêtements de marque. Edward se tenait près des arbres où je m'étais stationnée, me regardant dans les yeux. Je l'ai fixé en retour, effrayée de bouger d'un pouce.

_J'ai clignée des yeux et il était disparu._

**Alors? Est-ce que quelqu'un va finir par deviner ce que Cole vient faire à Forks? Enfin bref, joyeux noël à tout le monde!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bravo à toutes celles qui trouvent Cole un peu suspect! Vous commencez à vous rapprocher de la vérité! **

Je me suis mise à fixer avec désespoir l'endroit où la magnifique silhouette d'Edward s'était matérialisée il y a un moment. J'ai fermée les yeux de nouveau, espérant avec toute la foi que j'avais encore en moi qu'il serait là quand j'allais les ouvrir. Pas de chance. Il était partit. En fait, il n'avait probablement jamais été là pour commencer. Je devenais folle. Ce n'était plus que des voix que j'entendais, maintenant je commençais à halluciner aussi. Cole allait littéralement me pousser à ma limite.

"Alors, et cette promenade?"

J'ai sursautée en entendant sa voix profonde. Je pouvais le sentir juste derrière moi ; son souffle dans mon cou. J'ai avalée difficilement, rassemblant mon courage pour lui faire face. Quand je me suis retournée, Cole me regardait avec un air amusé. Je ne sais pas comment j'avais pue ne pas réaliser à quel point il était grand avant maintenant. Il était probablement presque aussi grand que Jacob. _Jacob_. Son sourire malicieux a emplit mon esprit. J'avais besoin de lui, maintenant plus que jamais.

"Tu peux oublier ça," j'ai répondue tout en m'éloignant un peu de lui.

"Pourquoi pas?" il a demandé. "Ne me dis pas que tu as peur."

"Non, je n'ai pas peur," j'ai doucement répondue, regardant autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un nous regardaient. Comme prévu, nous étions le centre d'attention. Tout le monde était dans le stationnement à essayer de faire comme s'ils ne nous regardaient pas. Ils avaient probablement déjà remarqué qu'encore une fois, j'étais la personne à qui la personne bizarre de l'école parlait.

"Tu devrais les laisser faire, Isabella. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ce qu'ils pensent." Pendant tous ce temps il ne m'a pas quitté du regard.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de donner à Lauren une raison de plus de me détester," j'ai dis. "Alors, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je suis supposée de rencontrer quelqu'un maintenant."

J'ai tournée les talons et ai commencée à marcher vers mon camion. Une seconde plus tard, il marchait à mes côtés.

"Jacob Black?" il m'a demandé.

Je me suis arrêtée net et me suis retournée pour lui faire face. "Comment est-ce que tu le connais?"

Il a sourit, comme si c'était la chose la plus simple du monde, "Je sais tout sur toi."

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir avant de continuer mon chemin. Mon esprit avait de la difficulté à assimiler tout ce que Cole me disait. Je ne voulais pas croire que ce qu'il me disait était vrai. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi les Cullen voudraient envoyer quelqu'un pour s'assurer de ma sécurité. Pourquoi se donneraient-ils tout ce trouble quand Edward avait plus que clair sur le fait que je ne valais plus rien à ses yeux?

Je savais que Cole me suivait encore, mais ça ne m'importait plus. J'étais trop occupée à me concentrer sur ma destination – la destination qui allait me mener à Jacob. Dès que j'ai eue atteint mon camion, j'ai ouvert la porte et ai lancée mon sac à l'intérieur.

"Edward a appelé aujourd'hui," je l'ai entendu me dire, derrière moi. "Il a demandé comment tu allais."

J'ai figée.

Ses mots m'ont paralysés. J'avais attaint ma limite. J'avais l'impression que mes genoux allaient flancher sous mon poids. Lentement, je me suis retournée pour lui faire face, des larmes dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant lui.

"S'il-te-plaît. Je t'en supplie. Laisse-moi seule. Je n'en peu plus-"

Ma voix s'est brisée, je n'arrivais plus à parler. Cole me regardait avec intensité, son regard difficile à déchiffrer. J'ai continuée à le regarder tandis que ses yeux s'adoucissaient graduellement pendant qu'il étudiait mon regard blessé.

"Isabella…" il a doucement dit, pas une once d'arrogance dans la voix. "Est-ce que ça va?"

Une seconde plus tard ses doigts glacés me touchaient le visage, essuyant gentiment mes larmes. Je me suis raidie au contact de sa main. J'avais oubliée à quel ça pouvait être froid.

"Je suis désolé," il avait l'air complètement sincère et a rapidement enlevé sa main de mon visage. "Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il signifiait tant pour toi."

"Je dois y aller," j'ai réussie à murmurer, montant à l'intérieur de mon camion et fermant la porte derrière moi. J'ai reculée hors de ma place et suis sortie du stationnement aussi vite que je le pouvais.

* * *

Plus tard, je me suis arrêtée devant chez moi et ai coupée le moteur. Ça m'avait prit plus de temps que prévue pour revenir à la maison parce que je pleurais tellement à un moment que j'avais due m'arrêter sur le bord de la route. J'ai pris une grande inspiration avant de descendre de mon camion et de courir à l'intérieur, me dirigeant rapidement en haut dans la salle de bain. J'ai attrapée ma brosse à dents et ai brossée jusqu'à ce que je n'ais plus dans la bouche le goût amer de ma rencontre avec la toilette quelques heures plus tôt.

Après avoir terminée, j'ai courue pour descendre l'escalier, trébuchant sur mes propres pieds et déboulant les trois dernières marches. J'ai ignorée la douleur dans mon genou tandis que je me remettais debout et ouvrait la porte, me préparant à partir pour La Push. Jacob se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main levée comme s'il s'apprêtait à cogner.

"Bella?" m'a-t-il demandé, ses yeux reflétant une combinaison de soulagement et de colère. "Où est-ce que tu étais? Je m'inquiétais pour toi."

"Oh Jacob-" j'ai soufflée avant de me jeter sur lui, sentant sa chaleur se répandre immédiatement sur tout mon corps. J'ai respirée l'odeur familière de son corps et j'ai graduellement commencée à me calmer. Je croyais l'avoir senti essayer de m'éloigner, mais j'étais cramponnée à lui et je ne voulais pas le lâcher. Pas pour l'instant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" il m'a demandé avec panique, passant ses bras autour de moi et me rapprochant de lui. "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

"J'ai eue une journée horrible," j'ai laissée échapper, ma voix étouffée contre son torse.

Jacob a finalement réussi à me décoller assez de lui pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Il examinait mon expression, probablement pour essayer de comprendre ma manière d'agir. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Il y a un nouveau à l'école," j'ai répliquée tout en me retournant pour retourner à l'intérieur. Après qu'il m'ait suivi, j'ai fermée la porte derrière nous. "Tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il me laisse tranquille, mais il refusais."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fais?" il m'a demandé, soudainement en colère. "Est-ce qu'il t'a fais du mal?"

"Pas physiquement…" j'ai murmurée, sans vraiment finir ma phrase. Bien sûr, émotionnellement c'était une toute autre histoire. Je continuait à entendre en boucle ce que Cole m'avait dit. _Edward n'aimait pas l'idée. Il n'y voyait pas vraiment l'utilité. Edward a appelé aujourd'hui. Il m'a demandé comment tu allais. _Ça n'était pas vraiment juste selon moi. Juste au moment où je commençais à laisser derrière moi les mauvais souvenirs, Cole apparaissait et les ramenaient tous avec lui.

"Pas physiquement?" il répétait mes mots. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? C'est qui? Où est-ce qu'il vit?"

À ce point, il avait commencé à marcher de long en large dans le salon. Ses poings étaient serrés à ses côtés et ses yeux étaient plissés par la furie.

"Jake… tu devrais te calmer, ok?" je lui ai dis, tout en souhaitant être capable de suivre mon propre conseil. J'avais encore l'impression que mon cœur battait assez fort pour me sortir de la poitrine.

"Je vais bien," il a finit par me dire, arrêtant de marcher et se tournant pour me faire face. "S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fais."

"Le nouveau s'appel Cole," lui ai-je dis, essayant de déterminer par où commencer. "Il n'a rien fais pour me faire du mal. Je veux dire, rien qui n'étais vraiment sa faute. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas arrêté de parler d'Edward. Je suppose que c'est un ami des Cullen et il m'a dit qu'ils l'avait envoyé pour me garder en sécurité."

"Les sangsues l'ont envoyé?" il a demandé, sa voix montant de quelques octaves.

"S'il-te-plaît ne les appelles pas comme ça," j'ai chuchotée, baissant mon regard vers le sol.

"Je comprends pas," il a dit, ignorant ma demande. "Pourquoi… _les Cullen_… voudraient envoyer n'importe qui pour garder un œil sur toi à l'école?"

"Cole n'est pas n'importe qui," je lui ai répondu doucement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais oubliée de prendre en considération comment Jacob allait prendre le fait qu'il y avait un nouveau vampire en ville. J'avais soudainement un peu peur de la manière dont il allait réagir. La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin présentement était une guerre entre loup-garou et vampires.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" il a finis par me demander. Il avait l'air confus au début et lentement je l'ai regardé alors que la réalisation s'installait sur son visage. Son corps en entier s'est raidit.

"Attends Jacob, avant que-"

"C'est un _vampire_?" il a grogné entre ses dents.

"Et bien oui mais-"

"Je dois aller avertir Sam immédiatement," il a dit en se retournant pour sortir de la maison.

"Jake, attends-" je l'ai supplié en attrapant son bras. Il s'est arrêté net et s'est retourné pour me faire face.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" il m'a froidement demandé, son esprit déjà loin de notre conversation. Il ne ressemblait pas au Jacob que j'avais appris à aimer. C'était le Jacob de Sam.

"J'ai besoin de toi présentement," j'ai murmurée, me sentant incroyablement vulnérable. S'il partait maintenant, j'allais sûrement perdre la tête.

Il m'a fixé pendant un moment, laissant les mots se rendre jusqu'à son esprit. Ses yeux se sont graduellement adoucis et j'ai vue _mon Jacob_ revenir à la surface. "Oh Bella… je suis désolé."

Avant que je puisse réaliser ce qui se passait, j'étais dans ses bras de nouveau et il me tenait fermement contre lui. "Je ne vais pas partir. Je suis désolé."

* * *

Quand Charlie est revenu de travailler j'avais déjà racontée en détail ma journée à Jacob. Jacob était resté assit à un bout du canapé pendant que je lui racontais en long et en large comment j'étais tombée en morceaux si facilement une fois de plus. Il a même écouté en silence la partie de mon histoire où je parlais des sentiments que j'avais encore pour Edward. Il ne m'a pas interrompu une seule fois et n'a pas essayé une seule fois de partir. Je savais que je n'étais pas juste envers lui. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre parles des sentiments que j'avais encore pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, mais il avait été mon meilleur ami avant d'être mon copain. Il était le seul à qui je pouvais parler.

Quand Charlie est entré, il a demandé à Jacob s'il voulait resté diner avec nous. À ma grande surprise, Jacob a accepté. J'étais certaine qu'il voudrait aller avertir Sam de la venue de Cole dès que possible. J'ai passée l'heure qui a suivie à préparer du spaghetti dans la cuisine, pendant que Charlie et Jacob étaient dans le salon, occupés à faire encore plus ami-ami.

Quand le repas a été prêt, nous nous sommes tous assis autour de la petite table dans la cuisine et avons mangés. Jacob et Charlie ont parlés ensemble pendant la plus grande partie du repas, planifiants une excursion de pêche ensemble pour l'été prochain. Je n'étais pas certaine si je devais être heureuse ou terrifiée qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Je commençais à trouver ça un peu bizarre et leurs blagues entre eux avaient tendance à me taper sur les nerfs. Après avoir finis de manger, j'ai nettoyée la table avant de me diriger vers l'évier pour commencer la vaisselle. Charlie s'est retiré au salon dans son fauteuil favoris devant la télévision tandis que Jacob est resté avec moi dans la cuisine.

"C'étais délicieux, mademoiselle Swan," il m'a dit, s'appuyant sur le comptoir à côté de moi.

"Merci. Je suis content que tu ais aimé."

"Et bien, je pourrais définitivement m'habituer à ça," il a dit en souriant. "Est-ce que tu vas tout le temps cuisiner comme ça pour moi?"

Qu'est-ce qu'il essayait de dire? Est-ce qu'il faisait _vraiment_ allusion à ce que je crois qu'il faisait allusion? Ça me semblait un peu tôt dans notre relation pour regarder aussi loin dans le futur, même si je devais admettre, c'était une pensée assez réconfortante. Avoir Jacob à mes côtés pour toujours était définitivement quelque chose à quoi je n'objecterais pas.

"Non, en fait je vais te laisser te débrouiller tout seul," je lui ai répondue en riant, embarquant dans sa charade.

"Ah, voilà le sourire que j'aime tant," il m'a dit, m'attrapant par la taille et m'attirant devant lui. Il a gentiment mit ses mains de chaque côtés de mon visage.

"Jacob, j'essaie de faire la vaisselle," j'avais de la difficulté à retenir mon sourire et j'ai mis mes mains mouillées sur sa taille.

"La vaisselle peut attendre," il a soufflé, m'attirant encore plus près de lui et déposant doucement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

"De quelle vaisselle tu parles?" j'ai murmurée, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, essayant désespérément de me rapprocher de lui, pour sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes encore.

Il m'a embrassé de nouveau, cette fois appuyant ses lèvres plus fermement contre les miennes et glissant ses mains dans mes cheveux, attirant mon visage plus près du sien. Je pouvais sentir que je me perdais dans le moment, oubliant que nous étions dans ma cuisine avec Charlie dans la pièce d'à côté. Pendant ce moment, j'ai oubliée complètement l'horrible journée que j'avais eue.

Jacob a arrêté de m'embrasser, me laissant le soufflé coupé. J'ai froncée les sourcils. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment de perfection se termine. Il a rit doucement en voyant ma réaction.

"Je ne crois pas que Charlie apprécierait que je me laisse emporter avec toi dans sa cuisine," il a chuchoté dans mon oreille. "Et puis, je croyais que tu devais faire quelque chose?"

J'ai roulée des yeux. "Tu es arrogant, est-ce que tu le savais?" je lui ai demandé en me retenant de rire, avant de retourner à ma vaisselle.

"En fait, j'aime seulement te rendre heureuse," il m'a dit, un peu plus sérieux. "Enfin bref, il faudrait vraiment que je parte. Je _dois_ parler à Sam."

"S'il-te-plaît ne commence pas une guerre," je l'ai supplié. "Cole est un ami des Cullen, alors je suis certaine qu'il est au courant pour le traité."

"Je sais Bella, mais Sam me tuerait si je gardais cette information pour moi. Les règles sont les règles et je crois bien que je les aies assez tordues pour une journée."

"Je sais. C'est juste que je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé."

"T'inquiètes pas," il voulait me rassurer. "Tant que Cole ne pose pas de problèmes à personnes, on vas le laisser tranquille."

J'ai simplement hochée la tête, prenant déjà la décision que demain à l'école j'allais avertir Cole à propos des règles du traité.

"Par contre, si jamais il te fais encore réagir comme tu as aujourd'hui," il a ajouté, sa voix devenant menaçante. "Traité ou pas, il va avoir à faire à moi." Ses yeux étaient intenses et c'était évident qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il disait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de le provoquer.

"Je suis certaine que ça ne sera pas un problème," je lui ai dis, tout en espérant que ça allait être la vérité.

"On va voir," a-t-il dit, se penchant pour m'embrasser sur la tempe. "Bon, je ferais mieux de partir. Je t'appelles plus tard."

"Ok," j'anticipais déjà son absence.

"Je ne vais pas être capable de venir te rejoindre ce soir," il a dit en baissant la voix. "Essais de dormir sans moi."

Il m'a encore embrassé, cette fois sur la joue, avant de s'en aller vers le salon pour saluer Charlie, Quelques minutes plus tard, il est revenu dans la cuisine pour me voir une dernière fois avant de se retourner et de sortir.

* * *

Cette nuit là je suis restée étendue dans mon lit à revivre ma journée d'école à travers mon esprit. J'essayais de donner un sens à tout ce qui c'était passé. J'avais l'impression que c'était un gros mauvais rêve dont je n'arrivais pas à m'éveiller. Par contre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être intriguée par Cole. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais lui demander. _Comment se portait mon ancienne famille? Est-ce qu'Alice demandait souvent de mes nouvelles? __Où est-ce qu'ils vivaient maintenant? Est-ce qu'Edward- _je me suis empêchée de finir cette question. J'ai immédiatement atteint la décision que de demander à Cole quelque chose qui concernait Edward était hors limite. J'étais avec Jacob maintenant, et d'une certaine manière ça ne serait pas juste pour lui.

Je savais que Jacob méritait beaucoup mieux que moi, mais j'étais trop possessive pour le laisser partir. Je tombais de plus en plus en amour avec lui à chaque jour qui passait et je savais que c'était devenu impossible pour moi de vivre ma vie sans lui à mes côtés. Il m'étais aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respirais. Il avait aujourd'hui, une fois de plus, prouvé à quel point il était merveilleux. Il avait décidé de rester avec moi plutôt que d'aller immédiatement remplir son devoir de loup-garou. Je savais que c'étais quelque chose d'énorme pour lui et c'étais une preuve de la grandeur de son amour pour moi.

Mon esprit a vagabondé plus loin, me rappelant l'hallucination d'Edward debout près de mon camion. Il avait semblé si parfait- _si vrai_. Bien sûr, je savais que c'était impossible que ça ait été lui mais ça ne m'avait pas empêchée de m'imaginer ce que je lui aurais dit s'il avait vraiment été là. Je n'étais pas complètement certaine de la réponse à ça par contre. Si quelqu'un m'avait posé cette question il y a une semaine j'aurais facilement admis que j'aurais courue dans ses bras avant de lui dire à quel point je l'aime. Je l'aurais supplié de rester. Mais, avec maintenant et tout ce qu'il s'est passé? Est-ce que je ferais la même chose?

_Bien sûr que oui_. Ça a été ma dernière pensée avant de m'endormir.


	16. Appel à tous!

Appel à tous! Pour ceux et celles qui sont au courant, je traduit des fic de l'anglais au français. Maintenant que j'ai plusieurs cours d'anglais à l'université je me suis dis que ça serait une bonne idée de commencer à traduire du français vers l'anglais, pour améliorer mon écriture quoi! J'aimerais donc que vous m'envoyiez des suggestions d'histoires que les lecteurs qui ne comprennent pas notre belle langue pourraient aimer.

Merci à l'avance à pour les suggestions!

rgauthier


	17. Chapter 15

Le lendemain matin j'ai été surprise de voir la Rabbit rouge de mon copain stationnée dans mon entrée tandis que je me rendais à mon camion. J'ai instantanément senti un sourire apparaître sur mes lèvres quand mes yeux ont rencontré ceux de Jacob. Il était assis derrière le volant, souriant le sourire qui me faisait toujours fondre. Je n'ai pas perdu une seconde pour ouvrir la porte du passager et monter à l'intérieur.

"Toi," j'ai doucement dit. J'ai senti mon cœur se mettre à battre un peu plus vite juste en le regardant. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la meilleure chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Peu importe que je le mérite ou pas, je vivais pour ces moments.

"Moi," il a répliqué, toujours souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" lui ai-je demandé. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir avant la fin des cours, mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre non plus.

"Je me suis dit que j'allais te conduire à l'école aujourd'hui," il a dit tout en reculant rapidement sa voiture jusque dans la rue.

"Tu ne vas pas être en retard si tu fais ça?"

"Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui," il a simplement dit, gardant ses yeux sur la route et évitant mon regard.

"Tu na vas _pas_ commencer à sécher des cours," je lui ai commandé, haussant un peu la voix. Je détestais être incapable d'avoir l'air aussi fâchée que je l'étais vraiment.

"Il y a des choses plus importantes dont je dois m'occuper." Sa voix était plus froide maintenant, indignée et intense. Ses sourcils étaient froncés tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la route devant lui.

J'ai senti mon visage rougir de colère quand j'ai réalisé quelles étaient ses intentions. _Cole_. Je ne voulais vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il planifiait de faire.

"Jacob Black, n'y pense même pas." La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était que Jacob et Cole se battent devant tous les étudiants.

"Quoi?" il a demandé, essayant d'avoir l'air innocent. Ça ne fonctionnait pas avec moi, pas cette fois.

"Ramène-moi chez moi immédiatement!" ai-je exigé.

"Et te faire arriver en retard en cours?" il a demandé, en riant. "Je ne crois pas, non."

Et en plus, il avait le culot de rire de moi. J'avais presque de la fumée qui me sortait des oreilles. J'étais tellement en colère que j'en étais à considérer ouvrir la portière et sauter de la voiture en mouvement. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je doutais grandement que ma chute ait été gracieuse. C'était la seule chose qui me stoppait. À la place j'ai croisé les bras sur ma poitrine de manière infantile.

"Tu es mignonne quand t'es en colère," il a dit en tendant un bras pour me pincer la joue. J'ai repoussé sa main.

"C'est pas drôle."

"Et bien je suis désolée de tu te sentes comme ça, mais je dois faire ce qui est attendu de moi. Ce sont les règles."

"Je. Déteste. Les. Règles." Je ne connaissais pas toutes les obligations du traité, mais je savais déjà que je ne les aimais pas. Elles faisaient de Jacob quelqu'un que je ne reconnaissais pas.

Jacob n'a pas répliqué, à la place il s'est rapidement arrêté dans une des places de stationnement devant mon école. Il est tout de suite sorti de sa voiture pour venir ouvrir ma porte pour moi. Je lui ai lancé un regard mécontent tandis que je sortais.

"Si tu fais quelque chose pour m'embarrasser Jacob, je te jure que-" l'ai-je menacé.

"Relaxes," il a répliqué en prenant ma main dans la sienne pour y déposer ses lèvres, l'embrassant doucement. "Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose pour te blesser."

J'ai jeté un coup d'œil autour de nous pour me rendre compte que la plupart des étudiants qui étaient encore à l'extérieure regardaient dans notre direction. J'ai rougi avant d'enlever ma main de la sienne. Jacob a eu l'air surpris par ma réaction. Il s'est retourné et a fini par se rendre compte que tout le monde nous regardait, ce qui l'a fait rire.

"Apparemment on est le centre d'attention," il a dit, de toute évidence amusé.

Je l'ai ignoré et me suis retournée pour sortir mon sac de sa voiture. En levant les yeux, j'ai remarqué Mike et Éric faisaient partis des étudiants qui étaient présentement en train de nous fixer, Jacob et moi. J'ai souri et leur aient envoyés la main. Ils ont tous les deux retourné le geste avec enthousiasme.

Jacob a retourné son attention vers moi quand il est venu me rejoindre et s'est appuyé contre le parechoc de sa voiture. J'ai senti un bras chaud entourer mes épaules, m'attirant plus près du corps auquel je m'étais habituée depuis quelques jours. Je me suis appuyée encore plus contre lui. Ce n'est pas que j'étais embarrassée d'être sa copine ; c'est juste que je n'aie jamais aimé être le sujet principal des potins de tout le monde. Les lèvres chaudes de Jacob sur le dessus de ma tête m'ont fais sursautées. Il essayait de toute évidence de donner un bon sujet de conversation à tous ceux qui nous entouraient.

"Tu pousses la limite là," l'ai-je averti.

"Cette fille est jalouse," il a dit, ignorant mon commentaire et penchant sa tête en direction de deux filles qui passaient devant nous. Ça m'a prise un moment pour reconnaître Lauren et Jessica. Lauren me regardait avec un air dédaigneux et les lèvres pincées. Je l'ai vue chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Jessica. _Oh, génial_. Jacob vient juste de leur donner plus d'huile à jeter sur le feu. Je m'apprêtais à frapper Jacob dans la poitrine quand son corps est devenu rigide. J'ai levé le regard vers son visage pour voir qu'il avait le regard fixé devant nous, ses yeux sombres et menaçants. Il n'avait plus l'air de _mon Jacob_ ; il était en mode loup-garou Jacob. Le Jacob que j'aimais un peu moins. J'ai suivi son regard pour voir Cole qui marchait nonchalamment vers nous, son habituel sourire tordu sur son visage à couper le souffle. J'ai avalé difficilement et ai donné un léger coup de coude à Jake.

"S'il-te-plaît, Jacob," j'ai murmuré. "Il y a des gens qui regardent."

Je doutais qu'il ait entendu un mot sorti de ma bouche. Toute son attention était maintenant fixée sur le vampire qui était maintenant directement devant nous.

"Jacob Black," a dit Cole, sa voix l'épithème de la perfection. "C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer." Il a étendu sa pâle main devant Jacob.

Jacob à jeté un coup d'œil à sa main et a ri, "Tu ne peux pas être sérieux."

"Fait comme tu veux," a dit Cole, haussant les épaules et retournant sa main dans la poche de son jeans. Il a tourné son attention vers moi et a souri. "Bonjour Isabella, c'est un plaisir de te revoir."

Jacob s'est raidi encore plus et m'a poussée derrière lui, mettant une distance plus sécuritaire entre Cole et moi. "Tu la laisses tranquille," a-t-il grogné entre ses dents.

"Whoa, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la laisses pas décider elle-même si elle veut me parler ou pas?" a dit Cole, les mains en l'air comme s'il se rendait.

"Jacob, arrête ça," je lui ai dit tout en sortant de derrière lui. "Je suis désolée Cole, je m'excuse pour son comportement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris," j'ai dit, les dents serrées, me tournant pour lancer à Jacob un regard mécontent qu'il a complètement ignoré.

"Trois choses," a dit Jacob, vicieusement, ne quittant jamais Cole du regard. "Numéro un… reste loin de notre territoire. Numéro deux… ne mets en danger aucune vie humaine. Numéro trois…" il a laissé sa phrase en suspens, fronçant encore plus les sourcils et plissant les yeux. "_Interdiction_ de t'approcher de Bella."

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ai soupiré. Ça commençait à être vraiment agaçant.

Cole a avancer d'un seul pas vers Jacob. Même si Cole était très grand, Jacob était encore au moins deux pouces plus grands que lui. L'attitude insouciante de Cole a disparu pour faire place à une forte détermination. J'ai nerveusement fait le tour du stationnement du regard pour me rendre compte qu'encore plus d'étudiants regardaient la scène qui se passait devant nous. Ils s'attendaient probablement à assister à une bataille. Je priais pour qu'ils n'en obtiennent pas une.

"Je connais les règles de ton stupide traité," a répliqué Cole. "Et, je crois que Bella va adorer passer du temps avec moi."

"Ok, c'est assez," j'ai fini par dire, me plaçant entre eux. "Arrêtés de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là."

Cole a relaxé sa posture et m'a sourit. "Je m'excuse, Isabella ne t'inquiète pas, par contre, j'ai fini." Il a jeté un regard supérieur à Jacob pendant une seconde, et s'est ensuite retourné pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de l'école. Il marchait si calmement, c'était comme s'il ne remarquait même pas tous les regards fixés sur lui.

"Je dois aller en cours," j'ai dit à Jacob, ma voix dégoulinante de colère. Ma tolérance pour son comportement de macho avait atteint sa limite.

Jacob a enfin arrêté de regarder Cole pour retourner son attention vers moi. "Je vais venir te chercher à quinze heures."

"Pas la peine," lui ai-je dit. "Je ne vais aller nulle part avec toi."

Jacob a grimacé et ses yeux se sont adoucis. Il était blessé. Ça m'a pris tout ce que j'avais pour ne pas reprendre ce que je venais tout juste de dire. Je me suis rapidement retournée et ai suivi le chemin que Cole avait pris un peu plus tôt en direction du bâtiment principal. Je n'allais pas laisser l'innocence dans ses yeux bruns me forcer à demander pardon. Non, pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

Je n'avais pas autant de succès que Cole pour ce qui était d'ignorer les chuchotements et les regards que nous recevions, peu importe où nous allions. Il avait pris l'habitude de me suivre partout entre toutes nos classes, et même si je détestais l'admettre, son charme commençait à me faire flancher. Nous nous dirigions vers la cafétéria, mais je devais m'arrêter à mon casier pour échanger quelques livres. Il était appuyé contre le casier à côté du mien, m'attendant patiemment.

"Je suis désolé si j'ai causé une dispute entre ton copain et toi," a-t-il dit, en me souriant, changeant abruptement de sujet de conversation. Il n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute," lui ai-je dit, sentant le remords monter en moi. Je me remémorais l'expression peinée sur le visage de Jacob plus tôt dans le stationnement. Je détestais le voir comme ça, surtout si j'étais la cause de ses troubles. J'ai soupiré et ai fermé mon casier, me retournant pour m'appuyer contre la porte.

"Je ne le blâme pas pour avoir agi de la sorte," a dit Cole, haussant les épaules et prenant les livres que je tenais entre mes mains. "Je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour te protéger si tu étais mienne."

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui pour me rendre compte qu'il m'examinait, son expression profondément pensive.

"Quoi?" lui ais-je demandé, me sentant soudainement extrêmement gênée.

"J'en suis encore à essayer de te comprendre," il a doucement dit, ses yeux dorés regardants dans les miens.

Pendant un bref instant, j'ai été incapable de bouger ou même de parler. C'était presque comme s'il m'avait mise en transe. Son regard était fascinant. Ses mots étaient dangereusement similaires à ceux qu'Edward m'avait dits quand nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois.

"Et bien," ai-je fini par dire, revenant au moment présent, détachant nerveusement mon regard du sien. "Je ne suis pas si intéressante que ça, alors tu peux arrêter de perdre ton temps."

"Je te trouve très intéressante," m'a-t-il dit, se tournant de manière à se retrouver debout devant moi, sa main droite pressée contre mon casier, faisant presque de moi une prisonnière entre mon casier et son corps.

J'ai senti mon souffle se coincer dans ma gorge. Son visage était à quelques pouces du mien, si près que je pouvais sentir son souffle glacé contre mes joues. Mon rythme cardiaque est monté d'un cran tandis que je baissais nerveusement mon regard vers le sol, essayant d'éviter ses yeux trop curieux.

J'ai fini par l'entendre ricaner, "Tu es nerveuse."

Il a tendu sa main gauche vers moi, la déposant sur mon cœur, me faisant sursauter. Naturellement, sa main n'a fait qu'augmenter mon rythme cardiaque. Je me suis auto-réprimandée pour réagir de manière si pathétiquement _humaine_.

"Je devrais aller déjeuner," ai-je finalement réussi à dire, presque sans le souffle.

"Tu devrais, effectivement." Même après avoir dit ça il n'a pas bougé pour me laisser partir.

J'étais coincée contre mon casier, incapable de faire bouger mes jambes. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de recommencer à le regarder dans les yeux. Les mêmes yeux qui me rappelaient douloureusement ceux d'Edward. Les yeux que j'aurais voulu revoir à n'importe quel prix au moment où il m'avait quittée. J'ai avalé difficilement, forçant la salive à descendre dans ma gorge.

"Tu es avec Lauren?" lui ai-je soudainement demandé. Je n'étais pas certaine de ma raison pour avoir dit ça. Je n'avais même pas prévu lui poser cette question.

"Non," il a répondu, amusé, tout en enlevant finalement sa main de ma poitrine. "Est-ce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu me demandes ça?"

"Eh bien, elle a dit que tu étais son copain, et enfin… c'était tout juste si vous ne vous sautiez pas dessus l'autre jour."

"Est-ce que tu es jalouse?" il m'a demandé, m'offrant un énorme sourire au même moment.

"Non!" ai-je pratiquement crié. "Je me fiche pas mal d'avec qui tu décides de passer tes temps libres ; c'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'elle se retrouve mêlée à tout ça à cause de moi."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Isabella ; je prévois passer beaucoup de mon temps libre avec toi, pas elle," a-t-il calmement répliqué.

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, "S'il-te-plaît, je veux seulement que tu laisses Lauren tranquille, d'accord?"

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant de ce qui pourrait lui arriver? Elle n'est pas exactement la plus gentille des personnes avec toi."

"Je ne sais pas," ai-je répondu, essayant de trouver une réponse à sa question. Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiétais tant de ce qui pouvait lui arriver? Peut-être que j'étais un peu masochiste. Peu importe à quel point une personne pouvait être désagréable et méchante avec moi, je n'avais toujours pas envie de voir cette personne blessée. "Je veux seulement que tu me promettes de ne pas la blesser."

"Est-ce que j'ai l'air du genre de garçon qui ferait du mal à quelqu'un?" m'a-t-il demandé, prétendant d'être blessé par mes paroles.

J'ai levé mon regard vers lui et ai haussée un sourcil, "Est-ce que tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question?"

"Je dois dire que je suis offensé que tu aies si peu foi en moi," a-t-il répliqué.

"Je ne te connais même pas."

"Tu sais qu'Edward me fait confiance, ce n'est pas assez?"

"Je dois partir," lui ai-je dit, m'éloignant finalement. Je n'avais pas la force de penser à Edward. Pas aujourd'hui. J'ai rapidement traversé le couloir vide pour m'engouffrer dans la cafétéria pleine d'activité. Sans vraiment y penser, j'ai attrapé un cabaret et de la nourriture avant d'aller m'asseoir à côté d'Angela à notre table habituelle. Cette dernière a souri en me voyant arriver.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tant de temps?" m'a-t-elle demandé. J'ai regardé autour de la table pour me rendre compte que Mike, Ben et Éric étaient les seuls assis avec nous. Lauren et Jessica avaient apparemment décidées de s'asseoir à une nouvelle table.

"J'avais besoin de quelque chose dans mon casier," j'ai menti tout en essayant de concentrer toute mon attention sur ma nourriture.

Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vue Cole entrer dans la cafétéria. J'ai retenu mon souffle tout en le regardant. Il est resté debout à regarder dans ma direction pendant une minute avant de se retourner pour se diriger vers la table de Lauren. Ça m'a fait soupirer de soulagement. Je ne voulais qu'il s'assoie avec nous, même si ça voulait qu'il aille contre ma demande et s'assoyait avec Lauren. Quand j'ai relevé mon regard vers Angela elle regardait en direction de Cole, un air confus sur le visage.

"Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux?" m'a-t-elle doucement demandé, faisant attention à ce que les garçons à notre table ne nous entendent pas.

"Non, pourquoi?" je lui ai demandée, un peu trop rapidement.

"Il n'arrête pas de te fixer, et il te rattrape toujours entre les cours pour pouvoir te parler," m'a-t-elle dit. "Et ça, c'est sans mentionner l'incident entre Jacob et lui dans le stationnement ce matin."

"Ouais, je suppose que Jacob ne l'aime pas vraiment. Il a dit qu'il le connaissait avant qu'il ne déménage à Forks, je ne suis pas certaine," j'ai répondu, essayant de trouver les bons mots pour alimenter mon flot continuel de mensonges.

"Oh." Elle avait l'air satisfaite de ma réponse. "Justement, Jacob est vraiment mignon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était lui ton nouveau copain?"

À ce moment, j'ai sentis mes joues rougir. "Désolée, j'essaie encore de me faire à l'idée. Je suppose que toute l'école est au courant maintenant."

"Hé Bella," a crié Mike, de l'autre côté de la table, comme s'il venait tout juste de remarquer ma présence. "Une matinée intense, hein?"

J'allais lui répondre, mais Angela m'a battue en vitesse.

"Elle ne veut pas en parler, ok Mike?" J'allais devoir ma vie à Angela d'ici à ce que tout soit dit et fait.

"Ok, ça va. J'aime bien ce Jake par contre, il est beaucoup mieux que ton dernier choix de copain. J'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait facilement battre Cole, aussi."

J'ai presque ri en m'imaginant Jacob battre un vampire. J'ignore pourquoi, mais ça me semblait assez peu plausible.

"Ouais, alors, est-ce quelqu'un à des plans pour le weekend?" ais-je demandée, changeant le sujet. Je ne voulais plus vraiment parler de ma vie personnelle.

Mon changement de sujet a fonctionné, parce que le reste du déjeuner nous avons fait des plans pour passer la journée de samedi à Seattle. Même si je ne planifiais pas de me joindre à eux, je me sentais plus confortable à prétendre d'être une étudiante normale pour une fois. C'était plus facile que d'essayer de trouver d'autres mensonges pour couvrir Jacob et Cole.

* * *

Quand le déjeuner fut terminé, en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la cafétéria, je me suis fait accoster par Lauren. Elle avait l'air extrêmement en colère. Je commençais à avoir un peu peur de ce qui l'avait mise dans cet état.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à Cole à propos de moi, mais je te promets que je _vais_ le découvrir, et ça va aller mal pour toi." Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle avait l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. Apparemment Cole venait de rompre avec elle.

"Lauren, je n'ai-"

"Garde tes commentaires pour quelqu'un à qui ça importe, Bella," a-t-elle hurlé m'interrompant. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils voient en toi, mais je crois qu'_Edward_ a été chanceux de te quitter quand il le pouvait encore."

Entendre son nom m'a transpercé le corps. Je ne pouvais plus penser clairement.

"Tout le monde sait qu'il t'utilisait de toute façon," a-t-elle continué. "Il était pratiquement un dieu comparé à toi, et je ne peux pas croire que tu pensais qu'il avait des sentiments pour quelqu'un comme toi. Tu es tellement ridicule."

Elle m'a ri en plein visage avant de se retourner et de franchir les portes. Je suis restée complètement immobile, incapable de bouger. Je savais que la plupart des gens étaient probablement en train de me fixer, mais franchement ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. Je devais forcer mes poumons à inspirer et expirer. La vérité derrière ses mots me paralysait.

J'ai senti une paire de mains glacées dans le bas de mon dos, me dirigeant vers la cafétéria. Cole m'a guidée dans une cage d'escalier vide. J'ai finalement craqué quand nous avons été seuls, enfouissant mon visage dans mes mains. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter le flot de larmes de couler de mes yeux. Une seconde plus tard, ses bras étaient autour de moi, m'attirant contre son torse. Il n'a rien dit ; il m'a juste tenue dans ses bras et a doucement passé ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, j'ai rassemblé mes esprits et me suis éloignée de lui. Je me sentais un peu comme une lunatique et je détestais le fait que je venais tout juste de me rendre complètement ridicule devant Cole. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais laissé les commentaires de Lauren m'affecter autant? Pourquoi est-ce que ça voulait encore dire quelque chose pour moi?

"Je suis désolée," ais-je fini par dire, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

"Ne le sois pas."

Après avoir dit ça, il s'est retourné et m'a laissée seule pour que je remette en ordre dans ma tête ce qui venait juste de m'arriver.

* * *

Après le que la cloche eut finalement signalé la fin des cours, je me suis rapidement levée, Cole à mes côtés en un instant. Il refusait que je porte mon sac de livres tandis que nous marchions ensemble vers la sortie et jusque dans le stationnement. Aucun de nous deux n'avait parlé depuis ma crise de larmes plus tôt. J'ai fait le tour du stationnement du regard pour voir si Jacob était venu me chercher, malgré ce que j'avais dit. Il n'était pas là alors ça ne me laissait qu'une seule option. J'ai levé le regard pour voir que Cole me regardait en souriant.

"Est-ce que tu as besoin que je te ramène?"


	18. Chapter 16

J'étais assise dans la voiture sport de Cole, triturant nerveusement une mèche de mes cheveux et regardant le paysage filer. Je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander si j'allais un jour me retrouver en voiture avec un homme qui regarderait la route comme une personne normale. Sérieusement, est-ce que c'étais trop demander? Bien sûr que oui. Après tout, aucuns d'entre eux n'étaient vraiment des personnes complètement normale.

"Est-ce que tu as froid?" a finis par me demander Cole, brisant le silence qui s'étirait entre nous, tout en tendant le bras pour monter le chauffage.

"Non, ça va aller," ai-je mentis. J'étais complètement gelée.

Je l'ai observé du coin de l'œil, pour réaliser qu'il regardait finalement la route, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'ai un peu relaxée en sachant qu'il ne m'observait plus. Cole avait beau être mignon, – mignon étant vraiment un doux euphémisme dans ce cas-ci – il était vraiment terrifiant. C'étais vraiment stressant de le voir m'observer tout le temps. _Mais pourquoi il fait ça?_

"Tu as des questions pour moi?" m'a-t-il brutalement demandé.

_Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait savoir ça_? "Bien, en fait oui. Il y a quelques choses que j'aimerais savoir," ai-je admis.

"Vas-y."

"Alors, tu connais les Cullen…" ai-je commencée, laissant ma phrase en suspend.

Il a hoché la tête mais n'a pas parlé. J'étudiais son visage. Mon regard s'est promené sur sa mâchoire bien découpée et son nez parfait. Je me suis arrêtée à ses yeux, les yeux qui me rappelaient tellement Edward. Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il avait l'air pensif.

"Comment est-ce qu'ils vont? Où est-ce qu'ils vivent maintenant?" ais-je finalement demandée. J'avais tellement de questions qui avaient besoin de réponses, c'étais difficile de déterminer par où commencer.

"Ils vont bien," a-t-il dit, me jetant un rapide coup d'œil, ses yeux dorés rencontrant les miens. "Ils vivent dans un endroit qu'ils aiment beaucoup. C'est tous ce que j'ai le droit de te dire."

"Je ne vais pas essayer de les retracer ou quelque chose comme ça, je suis seulement curieuse," ai-je dis, essayant de le convaincre de me donner plus d'informations. Je n'étais pas complètement certaine que je lui disais la vérité par contre. Peut-être que j'aurais été tentée d'essayer de les retrouver.

"Désolé, mes lèvres sont scellées."

J'ai soupirée. Finalement, je savais que je gagnerais pas. Cole n'avait pas l'air du genre de personne qui se laisse convaincre facilement. "Très bien."

"Alors, comment va Alice? Est-ce que… je lui manque?" ai-je finis par demander après un bref silence.

"Bien sûr que oui, mais tu sais, ils sont habitués de déménager et de laisser des gens derrière," m'a-t-il répondu, avec un eu d'émotion. Je suppose que c'étais sa manière d'essayer de me ménager. Ils ne s'ennuyaient pas de moi, et je ne pouvais pas les blâmer. J'ai essayée de ne pas laisser ces mots me blesser. Je savais déjà qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'eux, n'est-ce-pas? Je me suis retournée vers la fenêtre, essayant de masquer ma douleur.

"Je suis désolé si je t'ai rendue triste," m'a-t-il doucement dit. Je n'avais jamais été bonne pour masquer mes émotions. De toute évidence, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute," ais-je murmurée, retenant mes larmes. Rapidement, j'ai décidée que j'avais assez pleurée en une seule journée. Je n'allais pas m'embarrasser devant lui une fois de plus.

"Tu l'aimes encore," a-t-il dit. Je crois qu'il voulait poser une question, mais ça donnait plus l'impression d'être une constatation.

J'ai sentis ma gorge se serrer tandis que j'avalais, essayant d'empêcher mon esprit de conjurer le visage parfait d'Edward.

"Je ne sais pas comment arrêter," ais-je finalement réussie à dire, même si c'étais à peine un murmure. Je savais qu'il allait être capable de m'entendre, peu importe le niveau de ma voix.

"Et Jacob?" m'a-t-il demandé.

"Je l'aime, aussi," ais-je dis tandis que mon esprit conjurait immédiatement son expression douloureuse de ce matin. J'avais besoin de le voir et d'arranger les choses entre nous. Je ne supportais pas de me quereller avec lui. "Je crois que je lui doit des excuses."

"Pour aimer Edward?"

"Non," ais-je rapidement dis, et ensuite j'ai repensée à ma réponse pendant un moment. "Et bien… oui, mais ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais référence. Je dois m'excuser d'avoir été si dure avec lui ce matin. Je déteste ça quand il est triste." Je n'étais pas certaine pourquoi je me confiais si facilement à Cole à propos de ma vie personnelle. Peut-être que je me sentais connectée aux Cullen à travers lui. Je suppose que je lui faisais confiance simplement parce que mon ancienne famille lui faisait également confiance. C'était certainement une assez bonne raison pour lui faire confiance.

"Je suis certain qu'il va rapidement oublier," a répliqué Cole, sa voix perdant un peu de sa douceur.

"Je suis désolée qu'il ait été si brusque avec toi," ais-je dis. "Je suppose que c'est dans son sang d'haïr les vampires. Ça me met tellement en colère, mais je sais qu'il ne peut pas contrôler ça."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour lui," m'a-t-il dit. "Je ne l'aime pas vraiment non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, les sentiments sont mutuels."

Ça m'a fait froncer les sourcils. "Et bien, si tu planifies de passer du temps avec moi, alors vous n'aurez pas le choix d'apprendre à ne pas vous détester."

"Hé, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça. Par contre je doute que ça soit aussi facile pour Jacob. Je crois qu'au moment où tu tournerais le dos, il voudrait se battre avec moi. Je détesterais avoir à le blesser," a-t-il dit. Par le ton de sa voix, je pouvais facilement deviner qu'il allait en apprécier chaque secondes si l'occasion de se battre se présentait.

"Je ne le sous-estimerait pas si j'étais toi," l'ais-je avertit.

Cole n'a fait que ricaner. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'amusement. Soudainement, l'idée de franchir l'espace qui nous séparaient pour pouvoir lui envoyer un coup de poing en pleine figure est devenue très tentante, mais ça m'aurais plus fais mal à moi qu'à lui. Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes sentent toujours le besoin d'être aussi macho? Parfois ils étaient tellement confiant que ça me donnait le goût de vomir.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec toi, M. Je-suis-le-plus-fort?" ais-je demandée. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu as accepté de venir à Forks et de me _protéger_?"

"Est-ce que tu veux dire – qu'est-ce que ça me rapporte?"

"Oui," ais-je répliquée en l'observant, curieusement, attendant qu'il me réponde. Je l'ai observé tandis que différentes émotions passaient sur son visage tandis qu'il repensait à ma question.

"Oh, je ne sais pas,"a-t-il fini par dire, arrivant finalement chez moi et me jetant un coup d'œil avec un sourire sur les lèvres. "Peut-être que j'avais simplement l'idée d'avoir à passer du temps avec une humaine pendant un moment. Peut-être que j'étais curieux et que je voulais découvrir ce qui était si spécial à propos de toi."

"Et est-ce que tu as découvert ce que tu cherchais?" Je n'étais pas certaine ce qui m'avait fais dire ça. On aurait dis que je flirtais avec lui. J'ai voulue ravaler mes paroles au moment où elles quittèrent ma bouche.

"Au début, je ne comprenais pas. Tu avais l'air d'être une étudiante normale, qui passait sa vie tout à fait normalement. Mais, après t'avoir observée pendant un moment, je peux voir que j'avais tort," a-t-il répliqué. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de dire autre chose, mais il a préféré fermer sa bouche. Il avait l'air de penser d'être en train de penser à quelque chose, de chercher les bons mots pour s'exprimer. Après un moment, il a continué, "Tu es différente de tous les humains que j'ai connu."

J'ai froncée les sourcils et ai baissée mon regard. Il venait pratiquement de me confirmer que j'étais _vraiment_ anormale. Il a du voir les émotions dans mes yeux parce que une seconde plus tard, j'ai sentis sa main glacée sur mon visage, brossant doucement son pouce sur le coin de ma bouche. Comme d'habitude, mon corps s'est rapidement figé.

"Ce n'étais pas supposé être une insulte, Isabella," m'a-t-il rapidement dit, bloquant son regard dans le mien. J'étais sans défense sous son regard scrutateur. "Je te trouves très captivante."

J'ai clignée des yeux avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et ai sentis le sang me monter aux joues. _Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard? _Ça me frustrait qu'il ait un effet si puissant sur moi. Je n'arrivais même pas à faire fonctionner mes cordes vocales.

Sa main a lentement commencée à tracer le contour de ma mâchoire, glissant plus bas et le long de mon cou. Il s'est arrêté et a doucement posé ses doigts sur ma jugulaire. Mon s'est couvert de frissons tandis qu'un mélange d'excitation et de peur remontait dans ma colonne. Mon cœur me disait de m'éloignée de lui, de sortir de la voiture et de courir me réfugier à l'intérieur de ma maison. Par contre, mon cerveau me gardait figé sur place, ne permettant pas à mes jambes de bouger. _Est-ce qu'il allait…?_

Mes pensées ont été interrompues par un bruyant coup frappé sur le capot de la voiture de Cole. J'ai sursautée et Cole s'est éloigné de moi, tournant son regard perçant vers le pare-brise. J'ai tournée mon regard dans la même direction que le sien, et mes yeux sont entrés en contact avec une paire d'yeux bruns plissés et colérique, braqués sur moi à travers la vitre. Jacob a décroché son regard du mien et a tourné toute son attention sur Cole. J'observais nerveusement, tandis que Cole sortait rapidement de sa voiture. Je suis rapidement sortit à sa suite.

Cole a marché directement vers Jacob et s'est arrêté à peine à quelques pouces de lui. Jacob était rigide et son corps en entier tremblait. Je me suis précipitée jusqu'à eux.

"Jacob, tu devrais te calmer." J'avais peur qu'il se transforme à l'instant, sous le coup de la colère. C'étais évident qu'aucuns des deux garçons ne m'avaient entendu, ils étaient trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre.

"Tu as bossé ma voiture," a grogné Cole dans le visage de Jacob, sa voix sombre et effrayante.

"Tu avais tes mains sur _ma_ copine," a rétorqué Jacob, se rapprochant encore plus du vampire.

"Stop!" ais-je finis par crier. Je ne voulais pas que Jacob soit blessé. La seule pensée qu'il puisse se battre contre un vampire me terrifiait.

"Bella, vas dans la maison," a dis Jacob, ne quittant pas Cole du regard une seule seconde.

"Est-ce que tu vas vraiment le laisser te donner des ordres comme ça?" m'a demandé Cole, me jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

Jacob s'est placé directement devant moi, bloquant la vue de Cole. "Bella, maintenant!"

J'étais terrifiée et en colère en même temps, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je devais arrêter ça maintenant, mais comment? Je ne pouvais pas les laisser se faire du mal, et encore pire ; je ne pouvais pas laisser Jacob briser le traité. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et me suis rapprochée de Jacob, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la frottant doucement.

"S'il-te-plaît Jake, oublies ça," lui ais-je dis avec une voix douce et calme. "Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Je l'ai senti relaxer un petit peu après quelques secondes.

"Je me fous complètement du stupide traité," a dit Cole, trop têtu pour changer d'idée, "Je veux que tu répares ma voiture, _maintenant_."

"Débrouilles-toi tout seul, sangsue."

"Cole, s'il-te-plaît pars. _S'il-te-plaît_," l'ais-je supplié, en sortant de derrière Jacob.

Il m'a regardé, ses yeux fixant les miens intensément. Je l'ai observé tandis qu'il avait un conflit intérieur dans son esprit, et graduellement, sa posture s'est relaxée et ses yeux se sont adoucis. Il s'est éloigné de Jacob, et est retourné vers sa voiture. "Je fais ça seulement parce que c'est ce qu'elle veut," a dit Cole tout en fixant Jacob. Il m'a regardé de nouveau et j'ai laissée échapper le souffle que je n'avais pas réalisée que je retenais.

"Merci," lui ais-je dis, sincèrement. "Merci pour tout."

Il a hoché la tête. "Je te vois demain." Il a jeté un dernier regard menaçant à Jacob et est ensuite remonté dans sa voiture avant de reculer dans la rue, les pneus crissant sur l'asphalte.

J'ai sentis mon corps se remplir de colère et de remord tandis que je regardais le sol en soupirant. Je pouvais sentir les yeux de Jacob sur moi et je n'étais pas certaine ce que j'allais y voir quand j'allais le regarder. _Est-ce qu'il allait être blessé? En colère? Confus?_

J'ai entendue ses pas et ai ressentis une chaude brise quand il est passé à côté de moi, en direction de sa voiture. _Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment partir? Est-ce qu'il était en colère au point de ne pas vouloir me parler du tout? _J'ai entendue ses pas s'arrêter ; je pouvais sentir sa présence derrière moi. Le silence était une torture, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire, je ne savais même pas quoi ressentir. Je voulais m'excuser, mais en même temps, je voulais lui crier dessus pour s'être presque fait tuer.

J'ai senti des mains chaudes sur mes épaules – un souffle chaud contre mon cou. La différence de température entre son souffle et ses mains, et l'air ambiant m'a fait frissonner.

"Bella-" a-t-il soufflé, sa voix rauque et basse.

Je voulais me retourner et le prendre dans mes bras. Je voulais qu'il me tienne contre lui et qu'il m'embrasse. Je voulais qu'il me fasse oublier tout sauf la manière dont je me sentais parfaitement heureuse quand j'étais dans ses bras. À la place, je n'ai pas bougée un muscle. Je n'arrivais pas à faire dire à ma bouche les mots que j'avais besoin de dire.

"Je dois y aller," a-t-il finis par dire, il avait l'air tellement blessé que j'ai sentis des larmes commencer à se former dans mes yeux.

Je l'ai senti s'éloigner de moi, et je me suis mise à frissonner maintenant que mon soleil n'était plus à mes côtés. Je l'ai entendu ouvrir et fermer la portière de sa voiture. J'ai entendus le moteur démarrer. Quand j'ai finalement réussie à lever les yeux, il était partit. _Il n'était plus là._


	19. Chapter 17

J'étais restée figée, fixant l'endroit où la voiture de Jacob s'était trouvée il y a moins d'une minute. Ça ne m'a prit qu'un instant pour réaliser ce que j'avais à faire. J'ai courue à l'intérieure de la maison aussi rapidement que mes jambes le permettaient, en ne trébuchant qu'une seule fois. J'ai traversée la cuisine en sprintant jusqu'au téléphone, laissant des traces de pieds mouillées derrière moi. J'ai attrapée le combiné et j'étais sur le point de composer le numéro de Jacob, mais je me suis arrêtée. Il ne serait pas encore chez lui. Ça lui prendrait encore cinq ou dix minutes. J'ai raccrochée le téléphone en soupirant, fixant l'horloge avec impatience.

Comment est-ce que ça pouvait faire seulement une minute? J'avais plus l'impression que ça en faisait vingt. Soudainement, j'ai complètement changée mes plans. Je n'arriverais pas attendre ici plus longtemps. Je devais arranger la situation avec Jacob, et fixer l'horloge n'allait pas me rendre service. J'ai attrapée les clés de mon camion et je suis sortit de nouveau, oubliant complètement de laisser une note pour Charlie.

Tout mon projet jusqu'à La Push a été passé à essayer de trouver les bons mots à dire à Jacob. J'étais encore un peu en colère qu'il m'ait embarrassé devant l'école et qu'il se soit presque fait tuer, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser ça creuser un fossé entre nous. J'avais besoin de m'excuser. J'avais besoin qu'il me pardonne.

Je me suis stationnée devant sa maison et j'ai coupée le moteur rugissant de mon camion. J'étais heureuse de voir que sa Rabbit était là. Avec de la chance, ça voulait dire qu'il étai chez lui. Je suis sortie sous la pluie, sans penser au fait que j'allais être complètement mouillée en quelques secondes. Je m'apprêtais à aller cogner à la porte, quand j'ai vue Jacob émerger de son garage. Nous sommes tous les deux restés immobiles à s'observer pendant un moment.

"Bella?" a-t-il finalement demandé, sa voix remplie de surprise et peut-être quelque chose d'autre – est-ce que c'étais de la peur?

J'ai rapidement traversée la distance qui nous séparaient et je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de passer mes bras autour de sa taille. "Je suis tellement désolée, Jacob."

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venus ici?" m'a-t-il demandé, s'éloignant de moi, ne me serrant pas dans ses bras. Il a prit ma main et m'a guidée à l'abri, dans le garage. Une fois à l'intérieure, il a lâché ma main et a passé la sienne dans ses cheveux mouillés.

"Je ne veux plus me battre avec toi," ais-je doucement dis, choquée du fait qu'il avait l'air d'être en colère de me voir.

Ses profonds yeux bruns étudiaient les miens. Je l'observais quand il a avalé avec difficulté avant de me tourner le dos et de marcher jusqu'à son banc de travail et de s'appuyer dessus.

"Je ne peux pas me mesurer à eux deux," a-t-il doucement dit.

"Jacob," ma voix sonnait désespérée. Je marchais vers lui quand il s'est lentement retourné pour me faire face. J'ai doucement levée ma main pour la poser sur sa joue brûlante. "Tu es le seul que je veux."

Il a prit ma main et l'a tranquillement enlevé de son visage. "Ce n'est pas vrai."

_Il avait raison_. Je voulais effectivement quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais quelqu'un qui ne voulais pas de moi en retour. J'ai baissée mon regard vers le sol pour éviter ses yeux perçants. Je n'arrivais pas à supporter la douleur dans ses yeux.

"Mais, ça va," a-t-il dit, plaçant sa main sous mon menton et me faisant le regarder de nouveau. "Je sais que tu vas toujours aimer Edward, probablement plus que tu ne vas jamais m'aimer. Je comprends ça. Mais _Cole_…?"

Il a marqué une pause te je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de remarquer que ses poings étaient maintenant serrés.

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprends pas ça," a-t-il continué, se voix devenant de plus en plus intense. "Je ne _peux pas_ accepter ça."

"Je n'ai aucuns sentiments envers Cole," ais-je finis par laisser échapper. Je savais que c'étais la vérité, mais pour une raison que j'ignore, quand j'étais avec lui je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement. Peut-être que c'étais parce qu'il me faisait penser à Edward.

"Et bien, ce n'est pas ce que les apparences laissaient voir. Tu avais l'air de beaucoup apprécier sa présence," m'a-t-il froidement dit.

"Eh bien, peut-être que si quelqu'un était venu me chercher à la fin des cours, alors je n'aurais pas eue à lui demander de me raccompagner pour commencer," ais-je répliquée, commençant à me mettre en colère. _Est-ce qu'il pensait vraiment que j'allais laisser se passer quelque chose entre Cole et moi? Quel genre de personne est-ce qu'il croyait que j'étais?_

"Tu es celle qui m'a dit de ne pas venir te chercher. Tu m'as dis que tu ne voulais aller nulle part avec moi," m'a-t-il lancé, haussant légèrement la voix.

"Depuis quand est-ce que tu m'écoutes?" lui ais-je demandé. "Je ne le pensais pas, j'étais certaine que tu allais quand même venir."

"Tu as raison. J'_allais_ venir te chercher quand même," a-t-il répondu. "Mais Sam nous a tous appelés pour une rencontre d'urgence immédiatement après les cours. Je n'avais pas le choix ; je devais aller voir ce qu'il voulait."

_Oh_. Je me suis éloignée de lui et ai dirigée mon regard de nouveau vers le sol, embarrassée. J'agissais comme une véritable idiote. Jacob méritait tellement mieux que ça. "Je suis désolée…" ais-je éventuellement réussie à lui dire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Bella?" m'a-t-il demandée, après un moment de silence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" lui ais-je demandé, levant finalement mes yeux pour croiser son regard troublé.

"Est-ce que tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux? Est-ce que tu es certaine que tu veux être avec moi?" m'a-t-il demandé, sa voix emplit de tristesse.

"Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de me demander ça? Tu sais que je t'aime."

"La plupart du temps, oui. Mais alors il y a des choses qui se passent, comme aujourd'hui avec Cole par exemple, et dans ces moments-là je suis moins certain."

"Rien ne s'est passé avec Cole," lui ais-je dis. "Je ne sais pas de quoi ça avait l'air, mais je te jure que _rien_ ne s'est passé entre lui et moi."

"Ouais, parce que je suis arrivé…" a-t-il dit, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

"Je ne ferais jamais-"

"Je sais que tu ne ferais jamais rien intentionnellement," a-t-il dit, m'interrompant. "Mais, je ne lui fais pas confiance. Je pense qu'il a quelque chose d'autre en tête."

"Jake, tu ne l'aimes pas juste à cause de ce qu'il est," lui ais-je dis. "Je le crois quand il dit qu'il est là pour aider. Il est ici pour me protéger de Victoria."

"Je peux te protéger de Victoria," m'a-t-il dit d'un ton cassant.

"Je sais que tu peux," l'ais-je rassuré. "Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir plus d'aide? Ça pourrait être utile d'avoir quelqu'un avec nous qui sait comment pensent les vampires, non?"

"Ça va être un problème parce qu'il n'arrive pas à garder ses mains pour lui-même," a-t-il dit. "Comment est-ce que tu peux honnêtement l'un d'entre eux quand tu as toi-même expérimentée le genre de douleur qu'_ils_ peuvent te causer – le genre de douleur qu'_il_ t'a causé? "

"S'il-te-plaît," ais-je murmurée. "Je ne veux pas parler de lui."

"Exactement ce que je voulais dire," a-t-il dit, s'avançant vers moi et passant doucement son pouce contre ma joue. "Regardes-toi ; tu as es encore mal en point à cause de ce qu'un _vampire_ t'a fait. Tu n'arrives même pas à supporter d'entendre son nom parce que ça te fais trop mal. N'importe quoi capable de faire autant de mal à quelqu'un comme toi est un _vrai_ monstre à mes yeux."

J'ai figée. Je n'arrivais pas à bouger. Je pensais beaucoup trop à Edward depuis quelques temps. Je savais que Jacob ne pourrais jamais comprendre. Il allait avoir une dent contre mon ancienne famille jusqu'au jour de sa mort. Je perdais mon temps à essayer de le convaincre du contraire. Tous ce que je savais c'est que j'avais besoin de lui. J'avais besoin de lui pour survivre. Sans lui, je n'étais rien. Sans lui, ma poitrine – _mon cœur_ – était vide. Je ne pouvais plus supporter de me quereller avec lui.

"Je suis venue ici pour m'excuser," lui ais-je finalement dis après avoir retrouvé ma voix. "Je ne veux pas Cole, Jacob. Je te _veux_ toi."

Je me suis rapprochée de lui et ai passée mes bras autour de sa taille encore une fois. Cette fois, ses bras m'ont entouré et il m'a attiré plus près, tout contre lui. J'ai fermée les yeux et ai respirée sa merveilleuse odeur, retrouvant finalement l'endroit où je me sentais le mieux. J'entendais son cœur battre doucement dans sa poitrine et ses mains me frotter tranquillement le dos pour me calmer. Je me suis éloignée juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient doux pour commencer, mais ensuite ils ont changés pour se mettre à refléter un autre genre d'émotion. _Du désir?_ Un moment plus tard, sa bouche était contre la mienne et ses mains dans mes cheveux, attirant mes lèvres contre les siennes avec force. Il m'embrassait avec plus de force que jamais.

"Prouves-le," m'a-t-il soufflé, décollant éventuellement ses lèvres des miennes, me laissant le souffle coupé.

"Quoi?" lui ais-je demandé, tout en essayant de rassembler mes esprits. Ce baisé était complètement différent que tout ce que j'avais pue expérimenté auparavant. J'en avais la tête qui tournait.

"Tu m'as bien entendus," m'a-t-il dit avec désir tandis que ses lèvres descendaient vers ma mâchoire, laissant une traînée de baisés le long de mon cou.

_Je suppose qu'il m'a pardonné_. "Tu veux que je te le prouve?" lui ais-je doucement demandée, surprise de voir que j'étais capable de parler. J'arrivais à peine à me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre que ses lèvres sur mon cou. _Qu'est-ce qu'il me demande exactement de faire?_

"Mmhmm," a-t-il marmonné, ramenant sa bouche contre la mienne pour la seconde fois. Tout ce que j'avais en tête a disparue à l'instant où ses lèvres ont touchées les miennes.

J'ai sentis mon dos entrer en contact avec quelque chose. _Le mur du garage?_ Je n'avais même par réalisée que je bougeais. La langue de Jacob a glissée contre mes lèvres, demandant un accès à ma bouche que j'ai instantanément acceptée. Son goût a empli ma bouche, intoxicant mes sens. Sans même que je le réalise, mes doigts avaient commencés à détacher les boutons de sa chemise, souhaitant désespérément qu'il ait moins de vêtements sur lui. Il m'avait demandé de lui prouver que c'est lui que je voulais… si ça n'était pas une bonne preuve alors je ne savais ce qui pourrait l'être.

Quand sa chemise a finalement atterrit sur le sol, mes mains ont eus l'opportunité d'explorer son torse parfaitement sculpté. Sa peau était brûlante sous mes doigts et son cœur battait la chamade. J'étais sur le point de descendre mes mains beaucoup plus vers le sud, quand il a décollé sa bouche de la mienne et m'a regardée, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

"Billy est de retour," m'a-t-il dit, une pointe de désappointement dans la voix. "Il vient vers le garage. Il va être là d'un moment à l'autre."

"Quoi?" J'ai demandé, la panique commençant à s'emparer de moi.

"Billy – tu sais – mon père, est -"

"J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne remets pas ta chemise?" lui ais-je demandé, essayant avec frénésie de remettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux et m'assurant de m'éloigner de lui, mettant quelques pieds de distance entre nous.

Jacob a simplement ri tandis que Billy tournait le coin du garage et roulait à l'intérieure.

"Je te cherchais--" a-t-il dit à Jacob, avant de se rendre compte que j'étais là. "Oh Bella, bonjour ; je ne savais pas que tu étais supposée venir aujourd'hui."

"C'était euh… une décision de dernière minute," ais-je expliquée tout en essayant d'agir normalement. Je savais que mes joues étaient probablement rouges et je n'arrivais pas encore à faire ralentir mon rythme cardiaque.

Billy s'est mis à m'observer avant de jeter un coup d'œil à un Jacob torse nu, et un énorme sourire est apparu sur ses lèvres. "J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu."

C'était maintenant impossible de ne pas remarquer mes joues cramoisies. "Papa--" a grogné Jacob. "On était seulement en train de parler."

"Mouais. Eh bien, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide avec quelque chose, alors est-ce que tu pourrais venir me rejoindre à l'intérieur quand Bella sera partit?" a-t-il demandé, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. _Embarrassant comme situation…_

"Ok, pas de problèmes," a répliqué Jacob.

"Fais attention à toi sur la route, Bella. C'étais bien de te revoir," m'a dit Billy tout en se retournant avant de rouler à l'extérieure, dans la pluie.

Quand il a finalement été hors de vue, Jacob s'est retourné vers moi avec un sourire démoniaque sur le visage. "Tu peux finir de me le prouver plus tard."

"Plus tard…?" ais-je demandée.

"Ouais," il s'est rapproché de moi et s'est penché pour me murmurer dans l'oreille. "Je te rejoins dans ta chambre ce soir. Vers vingt-deux heures?"

J'ai cligné des yeux et ai avalé difficilement. "Jacob, je crois pas que--"

"Shhh," m'a-t-il interrompue. "Je te vois dans quelques heures."

Avant que j'aie pu avoir la chance de m'obstiner, il s'est penché et m'a doucement embrassée sur le front avant de sortir du garage pour aller aider Billy. J'étais maintenant seule dans son garage à me demander ce qui venait tout juste de se passer_. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens d'accepter?_ Mouais, et dire que je voulais prendre les choses lentement.


	20. Chapter 18

**Ce chapitre est dédié à toutes celles (et ceux!) qui voulaient un peu plus d'action entre Bella et Jacob…**

**Ps : Est-ce qu'il y a des gars qui lisent ce genre d'histoire? Je suis curieuse de savoir…**

*********************

Quand je suis arrivée chez moi après avoir quitté la maison de Jacob, j'ai vu la voiture de Charlie stationnée à sa place habituelle. Il n'allait définitivement pas être heureux du fait que j'ai oublié de lui laisser une note. Avec appréhension, je suis sortie de mon camion et me suis dirigée vers la porte d'entrée. Je suis entrée pour le trouver au téléphone. Il s'est immédiatement retourné pour me faire face, les yeux plissés. Je l'ai observé tandis qu'il se passait une main dans sa chevelure hirsute. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il s'était fait couper les cheveux.

"Ouais, elle vient juste d'arriver, merci Billy," a-t-il dit dans le récepteur. _Oups_. Il avait déjà appelé les renforts. J'ai essayé d'avoir l'air désolé en regardant Charlie avant de me diriger vers le réfrigérateur pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait faire un bon repas.

"Ok, bonne idée. Je te vois plus tard," a-t-il dit, raccrochant le téléphone. "Bella, je m'inquiétais."

"Je suis désolée papa," ais-je dis avec sincérité, ouvrant le congélateur pour continuer ma recherche. "J'ai complètement oublié de te laisser une note."

"Mouais, n'en fais pas une habitude par contre," m'a-t-il dit, sa voix sévère. J'ai cru l'entendre marmonner quelque chose, mais c'était trop faible pour pouvoir bien comprendre. Je savais que la seule raison qu'il ne me fasse pas trop la morale était par ce que j'avais été avec Jacob, son nouveau meilleur ami.

"D'accord," lui ais-je dis. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?" Je savais que la mention de la nourriture allait le distraire.

"Eh bien, il y a ces steaks que j'ai achetés l'autre jour," a-t-il répliqué, se dirigeant vers le placard pour accrocher son arme.

"Ça va être du steak alors," ais-je dis, souriante. "Maintenant tu devrais aller relaxer, tu as l'air épuisé."

"Oh, je le suis – longue journée," m'a-t-il dit, se dirigeant déjà vers la cuisine.

"Oh, papa?" ais-je demandée.

"Ouais?" a-t-il répondu, s'arrêtant momentanément pour me regarder.

"Tu as besoin d'une coupe de cheveux."

Il a juste levé les yeux au ciel et a passé sa main sur sa tête, le dépeignant complètement. C'était un look qui lui donnait un air un peu dérangé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire de lui. Il m'a souri et est ensuite disparu devant la télévision. Je me suis occupée à préparer le repas, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui allait m'attendre dans ma chambre à vingt-deux heures.

Comme d'habitude, Charlie et moi sommes restés plutôt silencieux tout au long du repas. Il m'a tout de même de quelques affaires sur lesquelles il travaillait et qui étaient la cause de sa fatigue. Je lui ai parlé de Cole et du fait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me suivre partout à l'école. Ça n'avait pas l'air de particulièrement lui plaire, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Après avoir fini de manger, je me suis levée pour aller faire la vaisselle. Charlie s'est levé et s'est étiré.

"Peut-être que tu devrais te coucher tôt ce soir," lui ais-je suggéré. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas en tête de rester debout encore longtemps. Vous imaginez la scène? Jacob Black s'introduisant dans ma chambre par la fenêtre, prêt à faire Dieu seul sait quoi avec moi, et mon père voyant tout ça? Y penser me donnait des frissons.

"Ouais, c'est ça le plan," m'a-t-il répondu.

Je me suis dirigée vers l'évier et ai commencé à faire la vaisselle, soulagée de voir que mon père coopérait.

"Oh, et Bells? Je voulais te dire que je vais partir pendant un weekend le mois prochain."

"Où est-ce que tu vas?" ais-je demandée.

"Un voyage de pêche avec des gars du travail," a-t-il dit et je pouvais entendre l'anticipation dans sa voix. "Jack a un chalet près d'Olympia. C'est au bord d'un lac qui devrait être plein de poisson."

"Alors, tu vas être parti tout le weekend?" lui ais-je demandé.

"Je partirais le vendredi et reviendrais le dimanche soir."

"Génial," ais-je répondue, avec enthousiasme. "Assure-toi de me laisser un tonneau au frais, pour que je puisse avoir une fête hors de contrôle."

Il a froncé les sourcils. "Tu es certaine que tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller?"

"Papa, allé – je suis capable de prendre soin de moi-même," lui ais-je répondu.

Il a haussé les sourcils en me regardant. "Ton dossier médical tend à prouver le contraire."

"Ha ha ha, très drôle. Ne t'inquiète pas ; je suis certaine que je vais passer tout mon temps à La Push de toute façon." Je n'allais sûrement pas lui dire que j'allais probablement également passer toutes mes nuits avec Jacob.

Il a souri. "Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné à quel point je suis heureuse que vous vous rapprochiez tous les deux?"

"Seulement tous les jours, papa. Seulement tous les jours," ais-je dis en riant, tandis que je commençais à essuyer et ranger la vaisselle.

"Je faisais que vérifier," a-t-il dit, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Comme promis, Charlie était couché à vingt heures trente. Au moins, je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter qu'il surprenne Jacob à ma fenêtre. J'étais assise au milieu de mon lit à essayer de me calmer. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Jacob planifiait. Il avait l'air d'avoir une chose précise en tête par contre, et je n'étais pas exactement certaine d'être prête pour ça.

Éventuellement, je me suis forcée à me lever et à aller prendre une douche. Jacob n'était pas supposé arriver avant encore une heure, ce qui me donnait amplement de temps. Je suis restée debout sous le jet d'eau chaude, laissant mes soucis de la journée disparaître petit à petit. J'ai fermé les yeux et ai inspiré l'odeur de mon gel à la lavande – sentant tous les muscles de mon corps relaxer.

Quelques coupures de rasage et quelques minutes plus tard, je suis sortie de la douche et me suis entourée de ma serviette blanche favorite. J'ai frotté ma main dans le miroir jusqu'à ce que je sois capable de voir mon visage. J'ai attrapé ma brosse à cheveux et l'ai lentement passée dans mes mèches mouillées, sentant l'anxiété lentement monter en moi. J'ai déposé ma brosse et ai pris une grande inspiration, baissant mon regard au sol pour me rendre compte que j'avais oublié mon pyjama sur mon lit. Je me suis silencieusement traitée d'idiote pour avoir oublié ça ; c'était sûrement parce que mon esprit était complètement occupé par quelque chose – ou _quelqu'un_ – d'autre. Je me suis rapidement brossée les dents, frissonnant à cause de l'air frais et ai fermée la lumière, me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

J'ai ouvert ma porte et ai allumé la lumière, sursautant presque jusqu'au plafond en voyant ce qui m'attendait. Jacob était confortablement étendu sur mon lit, les jambes croisées et les mains derrière la tête. J'ai rapidement placé ma main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier.

"Jacob! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue!"

Jacob n'a pas dit un mot. À la place, ses yeux étaient fixés sur moi. Je l'ai regardé avaler difficilement quand il a remarqué mon apparence générale, commençant avec mes pieds et remontant lentement le long de mon corps. Pendant un moment, j'avais complètement oublié que je ne portais qu'une serviette. J'ai bien sûr senti mes joues virer au rouge en réalisant ça. Avant d'avoir eu la chance de dire ou faire quelque chose, Jacob était hors du lit et debout devant moi. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps – carrément invitante. Ses mains étaient fermement placées sur mes bras nus et ses yeux fixaient les miens avec désir. J'étais complètement figée – trop nerveuse pour même inspirer. Je l'ai senti tendre un bras derrière moi et silencieusement fermer la porte de ma chambre.

"Bella--" a-t-il grogné. Avant même que je réalise ce qu'il se passait, ses lèvres se sont écrasées avec force sur les miennes tandis que ses mains glissaient lentement le long de mes bras avant d'attraper doucement mon visage. Encore une fois, j'étais perdue dans le moment – enveloppée dans la chaleur de son touché – dans son baiser. Sa bouche s'est tracé un chemin sur ma mâchoire pendant que le désir m'étourdissait tranquillement. Je n'arrivais pas à penser – j'arrivais à peine à me rappeler comment respirer. J'étais tellement occupée par Jacob que j'ai complètement oubliée que j'étais supposée retenir ma serviette. Mes bras étaient presque complètement autour de lui avant que je ne réalise qu'elle avait commencée à glisser le long de mon corps nu. J'ai figé.

J'ai cru entendre un grondement sourd provenant de Jacob. J'ai rapidement baissé mon regard pour me rendre compte que ses mains retenaient le bord de ma serviette – la gardant en place autour de mon corps. Lentement, j'ai levé les yeux pour rencontrer les siens – ils étaient sombres et remplis de désir. Mes yeux étaient agrandis par la peur et ma respiration était saccadée. _Jacob pouvait décider de laisser tomber la serviette à n'importe quel moment. Mon corps était entre ses mains._

Le temps semblait être suspendu tandis que nous étions debout à nous fixer durant ce moment "pivotant" de notre relation. J'avais trop peur pour bouger un cil – pas certaine si je voulais qu'il lâche prise sur ma serviette ou pas. Je l'ai senti bouger contre moi, la chaleur de sa main qui se tendait pour attraper la mienne. Sans jamais me quitter des yeux, il a lentement levé ma main et l'a placée sur ma serviette à côté de la sienne. Il m'a étudiée pendant un moment avant de finalement lâcher prise, se reculant rapidement et se retournant pour faire face à la fenêtre de ma chambre.

"Tu devrais t'habiller," m'a-t-il dit, d'une voix rauque et profonde. Je pouvais entendre la contradiction dans sa voix.

Je n'ai pas perdu une seconde pour faire ce qu'il me demandait. J'ai rapidement attrapé mon pyjama sur mon lit et me suis habillée en temps record.

"Ok," ais-je fini par dire une fois habillée. J'étais relativement sous le choc. Je croyais que ses intentions pour être venu ici ce soir étaient de m'enlever mes vêtements, pas de m'en faire mettre.

Jacob s'est retourné et s'est lentement dirigé vers moi – ses yeux fixant les miens avec intensité. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant, il me faisait penser à un prédateur qui traquait sa proie. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à quelque chose parce que ses bras étaient autour de moi de nouveau, et ses lèvres s'écrasaient contre les miennes. Par réflexe, j'ai passé mes bras autour de lui et ai arqué mon corps contre le sien. Ses mains ont trouvé leur chemin dans mes cheveux – m'attirant plus près – approfondissant le baiser. Sa langue séparait mes lèvres – explorait ma bouche. J'ai soudainement entendu un doux gémissement. Ça m'a pris un moment avant de me rendre compte que ça provenait de moi.

J'ai senti mon matelas dans mon dos. Jacob m'avait déposée sur mon lit et ne perdit pas une seconde avant de se hisser au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres ont trouvé les miennes de nouveau et il s'est abaissé sur moi – son poids pressé contre mon corps. J'ai laissé mes mains explorer les muscles de son dos nu. À ce point, toutes mes peurs et tous mes doutes étaient disparus. Plus rien n'existait sauf le corps de Jacob et mon désir pour lui. J'ai senti ses lèvres bouger de ma bouche à ma mâchoire et ensuite le long de mon cou. Je l'ai entendu marmonner mon nom.

Éventuellement, il a ramené sa bouche à la mienne et m'a embrassé doucement – avec amour – toutes traces de la force d'avant disparus. Il s'est reculé assez pour pouvoir me regarder, souriant. J'ai froncé les sourcils ; je le voulais plus près de moi, pas plus loin.

"Merci," m'a-t-il dit. _Merci?_

"Pour quoi?" ais-je réussie à dire, tout en reprenant mon souffle.

"Me le prouver," a-t-il répliqué, se penchant pour m'embrasser doucement encore une fois. Je l'ai observé pendant qu'il se déplaçait pour venir s'étendre à mes côtés.

"Mais je croyais--"

"Je sais ce que tu croyais," a-t-il dit en m'interrompant, sourire aux lèvres. "Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que c'est pour ça que je suis venue ici?"

"Euh, oui…" ais-je admise, laissant ma phrase en suspend. Je pouvais sentir mes joues commencer à rougir.

"Même après que je n'ai pas pris avantage de toi dans ta serviette?" a-t-il demandé. "Ce qui a failli me faire changer d'idée, d'ailleurs."

"Je sais pas…" ais-je dis, doucement. "Je me fichais de pourquoi tu venais ; tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu ne sois plus en colère contre moi."

"Alors, tu étais prête à faire l'amour avec moi juste pour que je ne sois plus en colère contre toi?" m'a-t-il demandé, sa voix devenant soudainement sérieuse.

"Non… pas exactement," ais-je murmurée. _Est-ce que j'étais prête à faire __**ça**__ avec lui?_

"Pas exactement?"

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne pensais pas faire ça, mais après tu as commencé à m'embrasser et j'ai juste – je sais pas – je me suis laissée emporter par tout ça," ais-je admise. "Je n'arrive pas à faire la différence entre ce qui est bien ou pas quand tu m'embrasses comme ça."

Ça l'a fait rire. "Si bon que ça?"

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et l'ai frappé. "Non!"

Il a souri et j'ai vu ses yeux s'adoucir – son expression redevenant sérieuse. Il a tendu sa main vers moi et a enlevé quelques mèches de cheveux qui me tombaient dans les yeux, traçant doucement le contour de ma mâchoire. "Je t'aime, Bells."

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Je ne te forcerais _jamais_ à faire quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête à faire," a-t-il doucement dit. "Quand je te regarde dans les yeux, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul que tu vois. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre à l'intérieure de toi – quelqu'un qui a encore un morceau de ton cœur. Quand le jour viendra où je pourrai dire que tu ne penses qu'à _moi_, je saurai que tu es prête."

**(Ok, franchement qui ne fondrait pas complètement en se faisant dire ça? Je veux un Jacob moi aussi!)**

J'ai réussi avec peine à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais si transparente. Est-ce qu'il savait toujours quand je pensais à Edward? Ça me fascinait de voir qu'il avait toujours l'air de savoir ce à quoi je pensais. Est-ce que c'était une sorte de signe pour dire que nous étions faits pour être ensemble? Un signe du destin?

"Je suis désolée…" ais-je murmurée. "C'est vraiment injuste pour toi."

"La vie n'est jamais juste, Bella," a-t-il dit. "Je préfère avoir une partie de toi plutôt que rien du tout."

"Je ne te mérite pas," lui ais-je dis. Je me suis tournée vers lui, collant mon corps contre le sien et plaçant ma main sur son cœur.

Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant un moment. La pluie frappant contre ma fenêtre était le seul qui pouvait être entendu. J'ai fermé mes yeux et me suis concentrée à écouter le battement régulier de son cœur, tout en traçant des cercles sur son torse. Le cœur d'Edward avait été silencieux, m'empêchant donc de pouvoir vivre le moment de paix complète que je vivais en ce moment.

"Jacob?" ais-je demandée, après un moment.

"Ouais?"

"Et toi? Est-ce que tu es prêt à faire… _ça_?" lui ais-je demandée, pas aussi directe qu'il l'avait été. Je n'arrivais pas encore à dire le mot.

Il est resté silencieux pendant un moment, possiblement en train de penser à ce que je venais de demander.

"Je sais ce que je veux, Bella," a-t-il éventuellement dit. "J'ai l'impression de t'avoir aimé toute ma vie. Je sais que je ne te veux pas seulement pour une semaine, pour un mois, ou même une année. Je te veux pour toujours…" m'a-t-il dit, ne finissant pas sa phrase.

"Alors oui, je suppose que je suis prête."

J'ai simplement hoché la tête et ai laissé ses mots s'imprégner dans mon esprit. Je ne savais pas comment répondre à ça, et je n'avais plus l'énergie d'essayer. J'ai senti le poids de la journée commencer à avoir raison de ma conscience. Ça n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps avant que je ne plonge dans un sommeil paisible.

**Alors, bon ou mauvais?**


	21. Chapter 19

Pendant les deux jours qui ont suivi, le soleil a brillé sur Forks, faisant fondre ce qui restait de neige et de glace de l'hiver qui venait de passer. De toute évidence, Cole n'était pas en cours ce qui rendait mes journées plutôt calmes. Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de penser à lui, par contre. Je me demandais où il vivait, s'il vivait en ville ou pas? Est-ce qu'il partait visiter les Cullen quand le soleil se pointait? Est-ce qu'il faisait des expéditions de chasse, aussi?

Jacob avait décidé de me conduire et de venir me chercher à l'école tous les jours, que Cole soit là ou pas. Il me disait qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas courir le risque. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin d'être si surprotecteur avec moi, considérant le fait que Cole était de _notre_ côté. Je suppose qu'il n'avait pas encore digéré ce qui s'était passé entre nous l'autre jour. Je savais qu'il ne lui ferait jamais plus confiance.

Jacob m'avait demandé d'aller le rejoindre chez lui après mes cours de vendredi. Apparemment ils organisaient un énorme feu de camp sur la plage – la température le permettait finalement. Quand je me suis levée ce matin pour me rendre compte qu'il pleuvait, j'étais presque trop heureuse d'aller à l'école. Je ne me suis pas permis de penser à la raison de mon enthousiasme – ce n'était certainement pas l'apprentissage. Dès que je suis sortie de la maison et que je suis montée dans la voiture de Jacob, ce dernier s'est retourné vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

"Et si l'on séchait les cours aujourd'hui?" a-t-il annoncé.

"Hé, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on accueil sa copine," ais-je répondue, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait vraiment l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

"Il pleut," s'est-il plaint, en reculant dans la rue.

"Et alors? La pluie ne t'a jamais posé problème auparavant. Pourquoi la discriminer aujourd'hui?"

Il m'a seulement regardé avec un air mécontent et a retourné son attention sur la route. J'ai pris cette opportunité pour allumer la radio avant d'appuyer ma tête sur l'appui-tête pour profiter de la musique. Nous avons roulé en silence le restant de la route jusqu'à mon école. Une chanson ou deux plus tard, il est entré dans le stationnement et a arrêté sa voiture devant l'entrée.

"Ne fais rien de stupide, s'il te plaît, » m'a-t-il avertie, les sourcils toujours froncés. Je commençais vraiment à me fatiguer du Jacob grognon. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

"Souris un peu, s'il-te-plaît?" ais-je dis, lui tapant le bout du nez avec un doigt.

Je l'ai regardé essayer, sans succès, de se retenir de sourire. "Je suis désolé, je manque de sommeil."

C'était mon tour de froncer les sourcils, "Jacob, pourquoi? Victoria n'a pas été aperçue depuis des semaines. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour que tu restes debout la moitié de la nuit."

"Il y a un nouveau vampire en ville qui nous inquiète." Je n'ai pas manqué le _nous_ dans sa déclaration. Apparemment aucun loup n'avait pas confiance en Cole.

"Cole n'est pas une menace," ais-je dis, levant les yeux au ciel.

"Et bien, on essaie d'être prudents," a-t-il répliqué. "Par contre, j'espère que tu as raison."

"J'ai raison," l'ais-je assuré. "Et tu as besoin d'aller en cours, alors je te revois vers 15 heures."

J'ai ouvert la porte et étais sur le point de descendre quand j'ai été arrêtée par la main chaude attrapant légèrement mon bras. "Attends."

Je me suis tournée pour lui faire face et il s'est penché vers moi. Il a doucement déposé ses lèvres contre les miennes, me faisant immédiatement fondre sur place. Il s'est éloigné et m'a souri tandis que j'essayais d'arrêter ma tête de tournée.

"Je t'aime," a-t-il murmuré.

"Je t'aime aussi," ais-je répliquée, en souriant. Un moment plus tard, je suis sortie sous la pluie et me suis précipitée à l'intérieure du bâtiment.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, mais j'ai réussi à éviter tous mes amis en me rendant à mon casier. Ça devait être un signe que ça allait être une excellente journée. Peut-être que les choses commençaient finalement à mieux aller pour moi. J'ai rapidement ouvert mon casier pour découvrir qu'une note était collée sur la tablette du haut. Je l'ai prise dans ma main, curieuse de savoir ce que c'était. La note n'était longue que d'une seule phrase, et j'ai sue de qui elle provenait au moment où j'ai vue l'écriture soignée.

_Est-ce que je t'ai manqué?_

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et ai rapidement attrapé mes livres avant de fermer la porte avec fracas. J'ai sursauté en voyant Cole se tenir à l'endroit où la porte de mon casier s'était trouvée moins d'une seconde auparavant.

"Et bien?" m'a-t-il demandé, avec son habituel sourire en coin.

"Tu sais, tu dois arrêter de me surprendre comme ça, c'est vraiment bizarre," ais-je dis, incapable de m'arrêter de m'émerveiller face à sa perfection.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question," a-t-il répliqué, un sourire rieur sur les lèvres.

"Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ce que tu veux entendre, où veux-tu que je te dise la vérité?" lui ais-je demandée, passant devant lui pour me rendre en classe. À ce point ça ne me surprenait plus de voir qu'il me suivait en marchant à mes côtés, sans effort.

"Les deux," a-t-il dit avec nonchalance. "Considérant que c'est la même réponse."

"Pas vraiment, non. De toute façon, je suis supposée t'éviter."

"Selon qui?" a-t-il demandé. "Le grand méchant loup?"

"Il a un nom," ais-je répliquée.

"Quand il va arrêter de te donner des ordres comme s'il était ton père, je vais commencer à l'appeler par son nom," a-t-il dit en riant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il trouvait amusant tout ce que je faisais? Ça commençait à vraiment m'irriter.

"Cole," ais-je dis, m'arrêtant devant la porte de mon premier cours. "Il essaie seulement de me garder en sécurité. Il m'aime et il ne veut pas qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Est-ce que c'est si difficile è comprendre?"

Il s'est arrêté et s'est placé beaucoup trop près de moi. "Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'évites pas?"

"Parce que je… eh bien, parce que…" ais-je répondue, trébuchant sur mes mots, essayant de trouver une réponse à sa question.

"C'est bien ce que je croyais," a-t-il dit en souriant, ses yeux dorés me fixant de haut.

Je l'ai fixé en retour – fascinée par lui pour un moment. Je l'ai observée quand il a tendu sa main pour placer derrière mon oreille une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée de ma queue de cheval. J'ai cligné, m'éloignant de sa main et sortant de ma transe. "Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui me suis. Tu es impossible à éviter."

"Je vais faire un marché avec toi Isabella, si tu veux vraiment que je te laisse tranquille, je vais le faire," m'a-t-il dit. "Je te promets que je vais complètement t'ignorer à partir de maintenant – dis seulement le mot magique et je vais partir."

Il avait de toute évidence assez confiance en lui pour savoir que je ne voulais pas qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je ne voulais pas l'éviter, même si je savais que c'était la chose intelligente à faire. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour le bien de ma relation avec Jacob. Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de le laisser partir? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de dire les mots que j'avais besoin de dire pour assurer son absence?

"Je te revois dans cinquante minutes," ais-je dis avec déconfiture. J'ai soupiré et me suis retournée pour entrer en classe.

* * *

À la fin des cours, Cole et moi avons quitté notre dernier cours et somme sortis. Naturellement, j'avais été incapable de l'éviter pendant presque toute la journée et j'avais même commencé à apprécier sa compagnie. C'était bien d'avoir de nouveau un vampire dans ma vie, même s'il ramenait avec lui des souvenirs douloureux d'Edward. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que je voulais tant être en sa compagnie. Peut-être que c'était réconfortant de me sentir, en quelque sorte, encore connectée à Edward. J'ai fait le tour du stationnement du regard et n'ai pas aperçu Jacob, alors je me suis dirigée vers une table à pique-nique pour m'asseoir et attendre. Cole s'est assis à mes côtés.

"Est-ce que tu vas encore avoir besoin de mes services de chauffeur?" a-t-il demandé, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Non, je doute que ça arrive de nouveau," ais-je répondue, légèrement déçue. Je voulais avoir la chance de poser plus de questions à Cole en privé, sans avoir à m'inquiéter de quelqu'un d'autre qui pourrait entendre notre conversation.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais samedi?" m'a-t-il abruptement demandé.

"Je vais être avec Jacob," ais-je automatiquement répondue, même si nous n'avions pas encore de plans précis.

"Dimanche?"

"Jacob."

Il a froncé les sourcils. "Est-ce que je vais un jour être capable de t'éloigner de lui pendant quelques heures?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Je commence à m'ennuyer ici tout seul," a-t-il dit, haussant les épaules. "Tu es la seule ici qui sais ce que je suis alors tu peux voir que je me sens facilement seul."

J'ai réalisé que c'était la première fois qu'il montrait une faiblesse. Ça me faisait sentir coupable. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé au fait qu'il était tout seul à Forks. Ça devait être horrible de n'avoir personne à qui vraiment parler.

"Et bien, peut-être que je peux trouver un peu de temps samedi," ais-je dis, regrettant les mots dès qu'ils avaient quitté mes lèvres.

Son sourire s'est élargi. "Parfait, je te vois vers midi."

"Attends, quoi? Je n'ai jamais dis--"

"Hé Bella!" a crié Tyler, m'interrompant avant que je puisse dire quelque chose de plus. Il courait vers moi à pleine vitesse – Mike à moins d'un mètre derrière lui.

"Non Tyler – j'ai déjà dit que j'allais lui demander," a hurlé Mike de derrière lui.

"Est-ce que tu veux venir voir un film avec moi ce weekend?" m'a demandé Tyler quand il est finalement arrivé devant moi, jetant un coup d'œil rapide entre Cole et moi.

Je suis restée silencieuse en attendant que Mike arrive, me fixant et attendant ma réponse avec anxiété. Cole ricanait et je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. De toute évidence, Mike et Tyler ne comprenaient pas la signification de copain. C'était quasi impossible qu'ils ne soient pas encore au courant pour Jacob. Il était encore le sujet principal des potins de l'école.

"En fait Tyler, je ne peux pas, je passer mon weekend avec Jacob," ais-je répliquée.

"Je te l'avais dit," a dit Mike, riant et tapant Tyler dans le dos.

Tyler a froncé les sourcils, "C'est seulement en amis. Je sais que tu as un copain maintenant."

"Je suis désolée," ais-je répliquée. "Je suis vraiment occupée, mais peut-être une autre fois?"

"Ouais, ok," a dit Tyler. "Et bien si tu changes d'idée, on y va en groupe samedi et je suis le seul à y aller en solo."

"Je n'ai personne aussi," l'a corrigé Mike.

"C'est ça, Jessica et toi allez être de retour ensemble d'ici là," a répliqué Tyler.

"Enfin bref, Isabella," est intervenu Cole. "Comme je le disais avant que nous ne soyons interrompus. Je te vois samedi à midi."

Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et s'est levé, s'éloignant de moi avant que je ne puisse argumenter. Je pouvais presque voir son sourire tordu à travers sa tête. Tyler et Mike m'ont tous les deux regardés avec horreur, de toute évidence ayant réalisés que je les avais laissés tomber seulement pour accepter de passer du temps avec Cole. Merci Dieu pour la Rabbit qui est arrivée dans le stationnement presque au même moment.

"Voilà mon taxi. Passez un bon weekend," ais-je rapidement lancée dans leur direction, avant de courir vers Jacob.

Tout en marchant de plus en plus près de la voiture, je sentais mon cœur tomber. Jacob n'était pas celui derrière le volant. Je suis montée dans la voiture à contrecœur pour me retrouver à côté d'un Embry souriant. Son sourire était énorme et enfantin, pas exactement assorti à sa stature de géant.

"Salut Bella," m'a-t-il dit avec bonne humeur. "T'as passé une bonne journée?"

"Embry?" ais-je demandée, incapable d'empêcher la confusion de s'afficher sur mon visage. "Où est Jacob?"

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va nous rejoindre chez lui un peu plus tard," a-t-il répondu en riant, tout en sortant su stationnement de l'école.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait?" ais-je demandée.

"Ben, il m'a un peu dit de ne pas te le dire… mais, oh mon Dieu, c'est trop hilarant. Je peux pas me retenir," a-t-il répondu, riant comme un fou. Je voyais qu'il menait un combat intérieur et qu'il hésitait encore à savoir s'il devait m'éclairer ou pas.

"Dis-le-moi," ais-je suppliée.

"Il est en retenue," a-t-il répliqué, tout en riant. Je commençais sérieusement à douter de sa capacité à conduire en toute sécurité tout en riant autant.

"Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

"Et bien quand la professeure lui a demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas fait ses devoirs pour la troisième journée de suite, il a essayé de lui dire la vérité. Naturellement elle ne l'a pas crue alors elle lui a donné une retenue."

"Il lui a dit qu'il était un loup-garou?" _Mais il est malade?!?_

"Pas exactement dans ces mots," a-t-il dit, se calmant finalement un peu. "Il lui a dit qu'il avait à s'inquiéter de choses beaucoup plus importantes que des stupides devoirs et qu'elle ne le croirait même pas s'il essayait de lui expliquer."

"Alors bien sûr," il a continué. "Tu peux supposer que la professeure – qui est définitivement la prof la plus méchante de toute la réserve d'ailleurs – enfin bref, la prof lui a dit de quand s'essayer – alors, il s'est levé de sa chaise et a mis ses mains sur ses jeans comme s'il allait les enlever."

"IL A FAIT QUOI?!?"

"Ouais, il a agi comme s'il allait enlever son pantalon – tu sais pour se changer et lui montrer pourquoi il ne faisait pas ses devoirs – alors la prof lui a donné une retenue pour avoir essayé de faire un striptease en classe."

Embry riait de nouveau comme un maniaque. Je ne voyais pas vraiment l'humour dans cette histoire. Je trouvais que c'était très irresponsable de la part de Jacob de se retrouver avec une retenue et d'agir de manière si inappropriée devant toute sa classe. Embry a dû voir l'expression sur mon visage parce qu'il est soudainement redevenu sérieux.

"Allez, ce n'est pas si pire que ça en a l'air."

"Il n'a pas besoin de se mettre dans le pétrin comme ça," ais-je répliquée, fronçant les sourcils.

"Wow, tu commences à parler comme Emily," a-t-il dit. "Ça fait peur."

"Il n'y a rien de mal à parler comme Emily," ais-je répondue en souriant. "Je dirais même que c'est un compliment."

"Emily et toi avez vraiment besoin de vivre un peu plus," m'a-t-il dit, souriant et passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

"J'aime bien la manière dont je vis, merci beaucoup," ais-je répondue, croisant fermement mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil et a ricané, "Et bien, je commence à voir pourquoi Jake t'aime autant."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire?"

"Tu es vraiment très mignonne quand tu es en colère," m'a-t-il dit. Je savais qu'il me parlait d'une manière amicale ou sinon j'aurais été extrêmement gênée.

"Oh non, pas toi aussi," ais-je grognée. J'avais assez d'admirateurs pour la journée.

"Ne t'y habitue pas," a-t-il dit, en riant.

J'ai simplement souri et ai pris l'opportunité pour allumer la radio. Le reste du chemin s'est passé avec moi ayant à écouter Embry qui "chantait" des classiques rocks le plus fort possible. Il m'a tellement fait rire que j'avais de la difficulté à respirer. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser que je pourrais définitivement m'habituer à avoir des amis comme ça.


	22. Eh non!

Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre... J'écris seulement pou vous dire que je ne vais rien pouvoir publier avant la mi-mai. Il y a eu une grève à mon université, les cours viennent tous juste de reprendre et mes profs ont crus tous que ce serait une bonne idée de me donner une montagne de travail à faire pour compenser.

Je suis désolée pour ça, je vais faire le plus vite possible.

Rgauthier

Ps : Devinez qui a été acceptée en traduction pour la prochaine session à l'université de Sherbrooke?


	23. Chapter 20

**C'est la moitié de l'histoire! Je sais que je ne le dis pas assez, mais merci pour toutes les supers reviews que je reçois, particulièrement les supers longues!**

**Je peux encore rien dire sur Cole… Si je dis quelque chose ça va être trop facile à deviner tous le reste après.**

**Ps : Je viens d'être accepté en traduction à l'université de Sherbrooke! WOUHOUHOU!**

J'étais inconfortablement appuyée contre _le mur_ à l'intérieure du garage de Jacob ; les bras croisée sur ma poitrine, écoutant trois loup-garou immature délibérer sur lequel d'entre eux serait capable de faire au complet la version _old-school_ de Mario Bros sur Nintendo sans mourir une seule fois. C'était le même _mur_ où Jacob m'avait appuyé il y a quelques nuits de ça. Je pouvais presque ressentir la chaleur de ses lèvres pulpeuses qui avaient explorées mon cou. J'ai fermée les yeux et ai laissée mon esprit me ramener à cette nuit ce qui, bien sûr, a fait que je me suis mise à m'ennuyer de lui encore plus. _Stupide retenue._

"_Bella est une fille… tu pourrais lui demander_…"

Entendre mon nom m'a sortit de ma rêverie. J'ai ouvert mes yeux à contrecœurs pour me retrouver face à trois paires d'yeux curieux fixés dans ma direction. Paul a détourné son regard pour se tourner vers un Embry visiblement nerveux.

"Me demander quoi?" ais-je demandée. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment avoir une réponse à ça? Après tout, j'étais en minorité présentement. Il y avait beaucoup trop de chromosomes XY dans l'air.

"Embry ici présent a simplement une question qui, nous croyons, serait mieux répondue par un membre du sexe opposé, n'est-ce pas Embry?" a dit Jared, donnant un coup de coude à un Embry qui ne s'y attendait pas, le faisant presque tomber par terre.

Pauvre Embry, il avait l'air d'être sur le point de mourir d'embarassemment. Je me sentais un peu mal pour lui parce qu'il était tellement brave et confiant d'habitude. C'était définitivement différent. Il a regardé Jared avec un air mauvais, le punissant avec un coup de coude dans le ventre, et s'est ensuite tourné vers moi avec un sourire de satisfaction. _Bon, voilà le Embry que je connais et adore._

"En fait Bella, je ne veux pas parler à une demoiselle telle que toi, d'une manière si innapropriée," a-t-il dit, d'une manière très formel. Jared a reniflé et Paul avait l'air d'être sur le point de recraché la gorgée de soda qu'il venait d'avaler. Naturellement, j'ai fais ce que je faisais de mieux – j'ai rougis.

"Attends que je dise à Jake que tu as mis sa copine inconfortable," a menacé Paul, tout en me souriant.

"Alors euh… combien de temps est-ce que la retenue dure habituellement?" ais-je demandée, essayant de changer le sujet. Je détestais être le centre d'attention.

Une énorme sourire est immédiatement apparut sur le visage de Jared. "Il te manque déjà?"

Avec que je puisse répondre, Embry a passé un bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant plus près de lui. "Viens ici et laisses-moi te dire un petit quelque chose à propos de notre cher Jake," m'a-t-il dit en chuchotant, comme s'il était sur le point de me révéler un énorme secret.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" ais-je demandée, incapable de cacher ma curiosité.

"Eh bien, il me tuerait probablement s'il savait que j'étais sur le point de te dire ça, mais à quoi servent les amis, hein?"

J'ai simplement hochée la tête.

"Pour commencer, si tu regardes dans son tiroir à chaussettes – en haut à gauche – tu vas trouver une photo de toi et lui en train de marcher sur la plage – une photo adorable je dois dire – je suis pas certain qui l'a pris, mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'il la gade au même endroit où il range ses chaussettes, tu ne trouves pas?"

J'ai souris et je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de ricaner en pensant à Jacob qui essait de cacher une photo dans son tiroir à chaussettes.

"Bon, quoi d'autre ensuite?"

"Enfin bref, Jake aime la musique de Mariah Carey. Avant il me faisait constamment écouter son cd pendant qu'on lavaient des voitures ensemble – il m'a dit que si je le disais à quelqu'un un jour il allait me tuer."

"Jacob a un cd de Mariah Carey?" Après ça je n'ai pas pue me retenir de rire.

"En fait on l'a techniquement volé dans la chambre de Rachel," a-t-il admis en ricanant.

Je riais tellement fort en pensant à Jacob et Embry en train de chanter du Mariah Carey que je pouvais à peine respirer, et me yeux commençaient à se remplir d'eau.

"Call, enlèves tes sales pattes de sur ma copine," la voix profonde de Jacob a soudainement éclatée derrière nous. Il sonnait fâché mais quand nous nous sommes retournés pour lui faire face, il souriait, l'air amusé.

"Peut-être qu'elle aime bien les avoirs _sur_ elle," a dit Embry, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres.

Jacob a tendu son bras pour donner une claque derrière la tête d'Embry, me libérant instantanément de son emprise. Je riais encore, incapable de me sortir de la tête l'histoire de Mariah Carey, et Jacob ignorait totalement pourquoi je riais comme une dégénérée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?" m'a-t-il demandé. J'ai jetée un rapide coup d'œil à Embry qui essayait sans succès de ne pas rire.

"Rien du tout," ais-je finis par répondre, réussissant finalement à reprendre mes esprits. Paul et Jared ont finis par nous rejoindre, de toute évidence curieux de savoir ce qu'ils avaient manqués.

Jacob a froncé les sourcils. "J'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas en train de la corrompre," a-t-il dit, ne dirigeant pas le commentaire à l'un d'eux en particulier.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne ferais jamais rien de tel," a répondu Embry en me souriant dans ma direction.

Jacob a simplement levé les yeux au ciel avant de me tendre sa main. Je l'ai regardée avant de remonter mon regard vers lui, curieuse.

"Viens marcher avec moi?" m'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai souris et ai placée ma main dans la sienne tandis qu'il l'entourait de ses doigts – sa chaleur se répendant automatiquement dans mon bras et dans le reste de mon corps. Il m'a gentiment tirée à l'extérieure du garage où j'ai pue remarquer qu'il ne pleuvait plus. Je pouvais entendre Paul, Embry et Jared se moquer de nous – prétendants vomir quand nous sommes sortis.

Quand nous avons étés assez loin de sa maison, Jacob s'est arrêté de marcher, a lâché ma main et s'est appuyé contre un arbre. Il avait l'air inquiet avec ses sourcils froncés. Aucuns de nous deux n'avait parlé depuis que nous avions quittés le garage, et maintenant il avait l'air un peu distant, comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs. Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

"Jake?" ais-je demandée, regardant directement dans ses yeux troublés. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je suis désolé de pas avoir été capable de venir te chercher aujourd'hui," a-t-il répondu, décrochant son regard du mien et regardant par-dessus mon épaule. Je me suis retournée pour regarder derrière moi, seulement pour me rendre qu'il regardait simplement dans le vide.

"Tu as eu une retenue," ais-je finis par dire, fronçant les sourcils et croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine, lui faisant face de nouveau.

"Ouais, j'ai eu une retenue," répétant avec un ton amère ce que je venais de dire.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter la distance entre nous. Je voulais être plus près de lui – lui tenir la main – être dans ses bras – contre l'arbre. _Tout sauf cette distance._

"Un striptease en classe?" ais-je demandée, en haussant les sourcils, essayant de le faire rire. _Pas de chance._

"Mme. Lowell était insupportable aujourd'hui. J'étais fatigué qu'elle me tombe dessus à propos de mes devoirs, alors j'ai décidé de lui donner quelque chose qui vaille la peine de se plaindre," a-t-il répondu, la mine sombre, aucune trace d'humour dans la voix.

"C'est quoi ton problème?" Il commençait vraiment à m'irriter. Si j'avais voulue avoir à supporter ce genre d'attitude je serais retournée chez moi avec Lauren.

"Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis fatigué," a-t-il répliqué sèchement, sa voix plus forte que nécessaire.

J'ai soupirée de frustration et ai ravalée ma colère, décidant que je ferais mieux de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Je n'allais quand même pas commencer une autre dispute avec lui. J'ai serrée mes bras fortement contre moi, frissonnant à cause de l'air froid, baissant mon regard vers le sol. J'attendais qu'il me donne une meilleure explication pour son attitude désagréable.

"Bells, je suis désolé…" a-t-il finit par dire un moment plus tard, sa voix reprenant un peu de sa douceur habituelle. Sa voix redevenait la voix qu'il gardait pour quand il était avec moi. _Douce. Aimante._

J'ai franchis la distance qui nous séparait, me faisant une place dans ses bras. J'ai souris contre son torse tandis qu'il me serrait fortement contre lui, m'attirant encore plus près. _Ahh, ça c'est mieux._

"Je sais pas ce qui ne vas pas avec moi," a-t-il tristement dit.

J'ai juste hochée la tête, il en parlerait s'il le voulait, et j'ai passée mes bras autour de sa taille. Nous sommes tous les deux restés silencieux ; tombants tous les deux dans nos propres pensées. Je n'ai pas pue m'empêcher de penser que ça ne me dérangerait pas de rester ici, dans les bras de Jacob, toute la soirée. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de manquer le feu sur la plage. Merde, ça ne me dérangerait même pas de passer la nuit comme ça, sans dormir. Le fait est que, je serait prête à passer l'éternité comme ça. Je me sentais capable de faire n'importe quoi – _d'être n'importe quoi_ – quand il me prenait dans ses bras comme ça. C'était un sentiment indescriptible – merveilleux, excitant, terrifiant, et réconfortant tout en même temps. La pensée qui m'est venue ensuite était comment est-ce que c'étais arrivé si vite? Un jour je regardais dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami et le lendemain, mon amour – _mon tout_ – me regardait dans les yeux.

"Bella…" la voix rauque de Jacob venait de dire mon nom, me sortant de mes rêveries.

"Hmmm?" ais-je demandée, mes yeux s'ouvrant pour se retrouver à fixer le logo sur son chandail.

"J'ai en quelque sorte une question à te poser…" m'a-t-il dit, laissant sa phrase en suspend, un air d'appréhension sur le visage.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Je suis terrifié…" a-t-il finalement murmuré.

_Ce n'était pas une question_. Je me suis un peu éloignée, juste assez pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il a du me sentir bouger contre lui, parce qu'il a immédiatement baissé son regard pour croiser le mien. Et, il était _terrifié_. Ses yeux étaient grands ouvert, sa mâchoire un peu serrée, et sa prise sur moi s'est renforcée, comme si quelqu'un allait me séparer de lui à n'importe quel moment. Je l'ai regardé curieusement, me demandant ce qui avait bien pue lui causer autant de soucis.

"Jacob?" ais-je doucement demandée, déposant ma main sur sa joue brûlante. Il a fermé les yeux.

"Je ne peux pas te perdre," a-t-il dit, sa voix maintenant remplit d'une nouvelle émotion – de la détermination?

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles?" lui ais-je demandé, complètement prise par surprise. Ce n'était pas le genre de Jacob d'être comme ça – il n'était jamais aussi sérieux. Quelque chose devait vraiment le tracasser. _Quelque chose d'énorme_. Peu importe ce que c'était je détestais déjà ça. Je détestait n'importe quoi qui pouvait le faire se sentir comme ça.

"Edward," a-t-il dit, mettant l'emphase sur chaque syllabes, sa voix soudainement pleine d'acide.

J'ai figée. Je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à _ça_. J'ai lentement secouée la tête avant de détourner mon regard.

"Non," ais-je doucement dis.

"Bella, tu vas devoir parler de lui un jour."

"Non Jacob! Je n'ai pas à parler de lui – _jamais_ – est-ce que tu comprends ça?" lui ais-je demandé, presque en criant. "Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me dises son nom!"

"Parce que tu l'aimes plus que moi, c'est ça?" a-t-il dit, sa voix graduellement plus forte. "Parce que s'il revenait ici tu me laisserais tomber à l'instant – sans même réfléchir?"

Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Ses questions m'avaient paralysées et pour la première fois ,depuis très longtemps, en présence de Jacob, j'ai sentis ma poitrine se serrer autour de mon cœur – me suffocant lentement mais sûrement.

"Jai raison, n'est-ce pas?" a tristement dit Jacob, quand je n'ai pas répondue.

Il avait raison. Et, ce fait me tuait – coinçant l'air dans ma gorge et agrandissant le trou en moi jusqu'à ce que ça fasse mal. J'ai fermée les yeux quand j'ai sentis une larme glisser le long de ma joue.

**Ne ma lancées pas de roches! Je suis seulement la traductrice! Enfin bref, personnellement je crois qu'il est plus que temps que Bella décroche d'Edward… Qui est de mon avis?**

**Sur une meilleure note : "Choses amusantes à faire durant la première journée de cours" :**

S'asseoir dans la première rangée et passer le cours à dessiner dans un cahier;

Présente toi à la classe comme étant "le maître de la flûte de pan";

Laisses des marqueurs permanents près du tableau;

Demandes à l'enseignant si le premier chapitre va être à l'examen. S'il dit non, arraches les pages de ton livre;

Chantes tes questions;

Mets ton pyjama et une robe de chambre. Fais comme si c'étais tout a fait normal;

Si tu es dans un amphithéâtre, essais de partir une "vague" (comme dans les spectacles);

_**D'autres suggestions?**_


End file.
